Team NaVia
by animearia
Summary: When Natsu is a smidge too destructive on their latest mission, it's the last straw for the rest of Team Natsu. Juvia is determined to tone down a bit in a bid to win over Gray, and decides to try to better befriend other members of the guild. Enter a dejected and miserable Natsu. As their friendship develops so does jealousy courtesy of Lucy and Gray. Mira doesn't exactly help...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! The title sucks because I suck at coming up with title's okay!**_

 _ **Just a quick AN to beg you all to please be gentle with me! This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first FT fanfic. I've read some of the manga (hey it's expensive and there are A LOT of volumes, I'll get there eventually!), and watched all the anime up to the last dubbed episode. I'm not as familiar with it as I am with the other shows I fic for, but I thought I'd give it a try! This or rather the characters are based more off the anime than the manga but I've found myself using Juvia's third person speech. This is set before Sun Village!**_

 _ **I've tried my best to capture the characters here, but I'm aware I probably don't know them or the show as well as most of you, I just had SUCH a head canon about Natsu and Juvia becoming friends and working together because I figure they could team up quite well, and certain people being jealous *wink wink* and I always feel for Natsu when the others get angry about him destroying things...put the two together and here we go! I just really fancied some NaVia BROTP okay.**_

 _ **That being said, this IS a NaLu and a GruVia fic, it will get to that pretty soon! But there's gonna be a lot of NaVia Brotp-ing along with it. Hope you guys like it, and remember I'm fragile so please don't break me if this isn't 100% perfect! I do not have a beta read either so if there are any mistakes it's all my own fault, although if Natsu's name is "Ants" that's my Mac's autocorrect...i think I caught them all! But then it is 2am and I'm barely awake so we'll see. Second chapter is all typed out and ready to go depending on reaction to this! Sorry this was long, on with the fic...**_

Natsu stood surveying his work, ruined buildings, piles of rubble and the still burning fires here or there, a backdrop behind him.

"Alright, we did it!" he cheered, slapping palms with Happy

"Aye sir!" the blue cat responded.

Natsu laughed, on a high from another successful mission. "Well guys, I'd call that a job well done!" he grinned. Silence greeted him. "Guys?" he frowned at the silence, slowly turning to the place he knew they stood, not far behind him. He sweat dropped at the look his companions where giving him. Erza, Gray and Lucy didn't appear to agree with his assessment if their fearsome expressions where anything to go by, it actually seemed like they wanted to strangle him. And that was being nice.

"uuuhhhh…." he laughed nervously, "we got the bad guys….that's good right?", Erza managed to glower even more than she already was. Natsu gulped.

"You" Erza hissed, "destroyed the ENTIRE VILLAGE NATSU" she bellowed. "All of our reward will have to go to paying for the damages, we essentially just did this job for free"

"Nice going flame-brain, why do you have to destroy every thing you damn touch?!" Gray snarled.

"I didn't mean to you guys, I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what you wanted to do Natsu, every single job you cause some kind of huge damage and it's not good for the team or the guilds reputation. We work hard for nothing because you have a tendency to be a bit too destructive" Erza said tiredly.

Natsu's throat constricted, he turned to his best friend, the person who'd understand he didn't mean to destroy things. Would understand he hadn't done it on purpose. Would be on his side. But when he saw her face his heart clenched. She'd never looked quite so disappointed in him. She wasn't even angry, just…disappointed. That's what hurt him the most.

"I needed that money for rent Natsu. It's due in a few days, it takes twice as many jobs as it should to just pay that, let alone pay for other expenses. It's exhausting Natsu."

She wouldn't look him in the eye the entire time she spoke, she just looked at the ground. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat. They'd never been this angry before, he'd thought they understood he couldn't help it, it was just his magic but….it was clear they didn't. As he looked at each of them in turn, taking the expressions he felt his heart drop. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have to take so many jobs, they'd have more free time, Lucy could spend more time writing her novel. They wouldn't be as tired, as stressed. He was doing that to them. Natsu wasn't sure how to respond to them, what to say. He couldn't just pull out his usual grin and carefree attitude, it wasn't going to work this time.

"Let's head to the train and go home, okay?" Erza muttered. Gray and Lucy agreed and gathered their stuff from where they'd dropped it as the fighting had started, the job wasn't that far from Magnolia, about an hour by train, they had planned on camping just for fun once completing the job, rather than returning straight to the guild.

"But..I thought we where gonna camp!"

"What, and use the homes you set on fire as a bonfire? Don't be such an idiot." Gray growled.

"But-"

"No Natsu. We should leave immediately. Besides, no-one appears to be in the mood to camp, we can be back at the guild before dinner" Erza said with finality.

His shoulders sagged and a few seconds later he felt Happy settle on to his head, trying to comfort him. He'd ruined everything, and he'd never seen the others this angry at him this…disappointed. He was just a huge disappointment to them, he realised. He may be a strong wizard, he may save them when they need it, help them when they need it, take care of them but he'd always be a disappointment to them because he'd always do this. He didn't mean any harm, he really didn't, and he'd thought they'd known that because they where his family but he was wrong.

"I'm just gonna walk back, it's not that far and I don't feel like getting all sick on the train, I still don't feel great from the ride here. I'll see you guys back at the guild" Natsu mumbled as he shouldered his pack and started to walk away. The one member of the team who'd stayed silent up until this point started to follow him, a white exceed at her heels. A white exceed who'd been strangely quiet up until this point, and when Natsu glanced at her out of the corner of his eye he actually saw sympathy on her face. _Things must be bad if even Carla feels sorry for me._ He thought.

"Natsu I can go with-" Wendy started before Natsu cut her off.

"It's okay Wendy. You get the train with the others, I'll be fine" he said gently.

Wendy looked at him worriedly, opened her mouth to say something, closed it and then opened it again, "Be careful Natsu, okay?" She gave him a quick hug before running over to catch up with the others. The others who'd just turned and walked away without even acknowledging what he said.

Dejectedly Natsu started walking on the path to home. He could control his magic, he could. It wasn't his fault targets moved. It wasn't his fault he got thrown in to things. What did they want him to do about it?! Not use his magic? If he weakened his magic somehow, or used it less he wouldn't be himself. It would take away who he was. What he was. He'd be useless to them if he did that. He wouldn't do that. If they where really his family, they should accept him for who he is. They should know he doesn't do it on purpose and they shouldn't keep getting angry at him. After all, Erza is plenty destructive, so's Gray. It's not just him. It's just him more than it is other people. Happy was silent, but Natsu could feel his worry from the place the exceed was occupying on his head. Thankfully Happy didn't try and talk to him, Natsu didn't know if he could handle talking to the exceed right now. He felt all choked up and unlike himself.

By the time Natsu and Happy made it back to Magnolia it was dark and Natsu had decided to just go straight home. He'd go home, sleep on everything, apologise to everyone in the morning and try and fix things with them. Then everything would be okay and would go back to normal, no-one would be angrier at him than usual and most importantly…no-one would be disappointed in him. Everything would be fine in the morning. He kept repeating that last part to himself like a mantra as he and Happy walked back to their home and got ready for bed. He found it harder than usual to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my God, I can't even with you guys! Thank you SO much for all your reviews. I was wary of posting this fic because I feel like I don't know FT as well as most of you probably do and I wasn't sure how well it would be received, but you guys have given me so much encouragement and I'm so grateful to all of you for it! I'll be updating as fast as I can but I only really update with a new chapter when I have the next chapter written and ready, so it depends on how fast I write, I'm good for the next three chapters with this though! I'm not entirely sure how long this will be as a whole though, but I have a couple of ideas! I don't wanna make it too long in case you guys get bored! So yeah..here's Chapter Two! I'm off to continue praying I don't screw this up! xo**

Natsu burst in to the guild the next morning, throwing the door back and shouting "Hey guys!". Everyone shouted their greetings back and Natsu made for the bar, Happy not far behind him.

"Hey Mira" he greeted as the girl waved at his approach, placing his usual drink upon the counter as he hopped on to a stool.

"Morning Natsu, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Am I what?" he frowned in confusion.

"Feeling better? The others said you walked back because the train made you too sick to take it twice" Mira said with concern.

"Oh, that. Yeah I'm good. Speaking of, where are Lucy and the others this morning?"

"They took a job from the request board last night, I think they left not too long ago, don't worry they won't be gone long! Just a day or two, back in time for Lucy to pay her rent!" Mira replied, looking at Natsu with concern as his face fell.

"Oh"

"Do you want your breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry, thanks Mira" Natsu slid off the bar stool motioning Happy to stay at the bar and went over to a table tucked in the corner, and most importantly…out of the way. Mira's eyes glued to his back with concern the entire way. He slumped in to a seat. _They actually went on a job without me. They didn't even leave a note. Team Natsu….they left me behind. They didn't want me to go with them. Lucy needed her rent money but I thought she'd just take another job with me like she usually does. They actually went without me. Lucy left without me. She left me._ Natsu was so busy staring at the table he didn't notice that Mira wasn't the only one watching him.

Juvia had heard the others when they got back the night before, talking about what happened and how angry they where at Natsu. She'd been lurking close by trying to get Gray's attention. She'd been surprised that they'd still been angry, all except for Wendy who'd kept quiet for the most part. She'd been even more surprised when they'd decided to take a job…without him. She'd watched as they went up to the board, picked out a request and took it to Mira. She'd watched as they'd relaxed, seeming happier and lighter than when they'd arrived. Lucy had kept thanking them for taking this new mission with her because of how badly she needed the jewel.

Juvia had felt a stab of anger, but then it could have been because Lucy was sitting so close to Gray, thanking him and staring up in to his eyes. It could also have been because Juvia liked Natsu, she liked how unafraid he was of everything, how protective he was of his guild and his friends. She didn't speak to him much, or interact with him all that much either, but she'd always liked Natsu, always felt grateful to him in some way for defeating Phantom Lord. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be in Fairy Tail with her new friends and her beloved Gray. Juvia's magic wasn't exactly non-destructive either, so she understood, apparently better than his close friends, that he didn't mean to cause any harm, he didn't mean to cause them trouble. She'd found herself feeling for Natsu, and had made an effort to be at the guild early the next morning to catch him once someone eventually told him the others had left him behind. She'd known he would be devastated. She didn't think they where being fair, but then her beloved Gray had been feeling so tired lately- _NO. Juvia has been over this, Natsu is part of Juvias new Fairy Tail family and Gray doesn't like the worshipping and the staring and the…..what did he call it? Stalking? Yes that. Juvia is toning things down. Juvia is going to make an effort with other members of the guild besides Gray. Spend time with other people so Gray will see that Juvia can be normal, can have friends besides him. So they can help Juvia to act more normally to Gray. Juvia must remember Gray is not perfect. HE IS NOT PERFECT. Juvia MUST remember this. Juvia must remember to try to act normal if Juvia wants to get Gray to love her back. Juvia must remember that her beloved Gray can be….he can be….wr….wron….Juvia can't even think it. Baby steps._

Juvia quietly walked over to stand beside where Natsu was sitting, it was a testament to how distracted he was that he didn't notice Juvia's approach or her standing there waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't notice her until she shook his shoulder and said his name and he jumped a foot in the air.

"Juvia! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia saw Natsu looking so sad and Juvia thought you might like to talk with her?"

"Aw thanks Juvia, but I don't know what you're talking about! I'm fine see!" he smiled really big but it was strained and Juvia could clearly tell from the way she raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"Juvia didn't want to have to be blunt, but Juvia heard the others last night and Juvia knew you would be upset. Juvia doesn't think they are being fair. Juvia understands how you feel, Juvia's magic has caused problems for others, Juvia used to make it rain whenever she was sad, she could never stop the rain and everyone hated Juvia which made Juvia even sadder. Juvia's magic can be just as destructive. Juvia….Juvia understands." she finished in a rush.

Natsu stared at her…he was 99% sure that this may be the most Juvia had ever spoken to him before. She hadn't mentioned how perfect Gray was either, or tried to make an excuse for him, although her eye kept twitching a bit so it was probably a struggle. He sighed. He could feel the words building up but Juvia was the last person he'd thought he'd confide in.

"They're angry at me because I accidentally destroyed the place on our last job. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help. I thought I could come and things today and say I'm sorry but Mira told me they left on a job. Without me. They left me behind because I'd cause trouble or whatever." Natsu tried to act nonchalant…the facade failing before it even got off the ground, he slumped "I just….I can't believe they left without me. They're so angry at me that they left me behind. I feel like they abandoned me. For something that's not my fault. It's just my magic. I don't set out to destroy everything, I mean sure it's fun but I don't mean to do things like destroy entire villages and make it so we don't get paid or don't get much of our reward, I try really hard every time to act how they want but I just can't stop myself from being….me." he finished in a whisper. " I thought they understood. They're supposed to understand me. Not just…leave me" he finished, swallowing hard.

"Juvia knows it has upset Natsu to be left behind like this. They won't be gone long but Juvia knows it still hurts. Juvia knows how much it hurts to have someone you love angry at you. Gray is always angry at Juvia, that's why Juvia is determined to try to act more…normal. To act like the other girls."

"You shouldn't have to change you know. For what it's worth….I think Gray kinda likes it, snowflakes just scared to admit he loves anyone because of the whole 'Everyone I love dies' thing you know?" Juvia stared at Natsu, her eye twitching slightly. It made sense. He'd been about to tell her something important, when they had been fighting the mini dragons. He'd said it was nothing important, which meant it definitely was and then she'd nearly died and he had died. After that he'd been back to his usual cold self. Juvia continued to stare at Natsu. Perhaps he wasn't oblivious as everyone seemed to think he was.

"Gray….likes…..it?" Juvia said slowly.

"Well duh. If you change then you won't be you, and if I'm right and Gray likes you, you won't be the you he likes if you change because you won't be you anymore, right?" Juvia sifted through Natsu's logic.

"So…..Juvia shouldn't change?"

"Not unless you really want to, who cares what other people think and I'm including the ice princess in that" Juvia's eye twitched again, and Natsu struggled not to laugh. She was trying so damn hard not to snap at him about Gray.

"If Juvia does not have to change, then neither does Natsu. Juvia thinks that Lucy likes Natsu the way he is, and wouldn't like it if he changed, she was just frustrated and stressed because of her rent. Although Juvia thinks if Lucy didn't go shopping so much for books and clothes it would be easier to pay her rent-"

"You're not wrong there" Natsu interrupted her, he still didn't look entirely cheered though.

"As for Erza and Gray, they are Natsu's family. Natsu is like a brother to them, and they love him truly, and wouldn't want him to change either. Juvia thinks they will regret what they said and they where just worried and tired."

"I don't know, maybe they do have a point, maybe I should try to control my magic"

"No. Juvia thinks Natsu will hurt himself if he does that. Natsu said Juvia shouldn't change for others, Juvia thinks Natsu should take his own advice" Juvia said challengingly.

"They don't even wanna go on jobs with me because of how destructive I am, and no-one else will either for the same reason. If I don't change then I'll be on my own" he said quietly.

"Juvia will go on a job with Natsu" Juvia said suddenly, surprising herself with how much she wanted to. To prove to Natsu that he could be himself and still have friends.

"Don't you wanna be here when Gray gets back?" Natsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Juvia is angry at Gray for being so horrible to Natsu. Juvia doesn't have to change, Natsu is right, but Juvia is trying to be more normal for herself. Juvia knows people find her strange and Juvia wants to have more friends"

Natsu smirked her, "Your eye didn't even twitch that time"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. You really want to go on a job with me? After hearing what the others said and everything?" He asked with a hopeful spark in his eye.

"Juvia will prove to Natsu that Natsu doesn't have to change. Besides, Juvia thinks that her water magic should be enough to help tame Natsu's flames if they become unruly. Juvia thinks they will be a good team." she said emphatically.

Natsu grinned, a genuine grin for the first time since the argument with the rest of Team Natsu the night before.

"Well alright! Quick, let's pick a job before you change your mind!" he grabbed her hand and hauled her over to the request board. The two of them scanned the requests before they both spotted the same one, both reaching for it.

"This one!" they said simultaneously and chuckled. Natsu could feel his mood lifting, although every time he thought too long about the fact he'd been left behind by his family and the person he cared about most, he felt his mood start to plummet again. But as long as this mission kept him occupied, he should be able to avoid thinking about it. He hoped.

The pair of them rushed over to Mira, slamming the request down on to the bar top, "We're taking this one Mira! Coming Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir! Will we have time to go fishing?!" Happy asked excitedly as he eyed the request and its location.

"I don't see why not! That's if Juvia doesn't mind?" Natsu looked to the water mage, questioningly.

"Juvia doesn't mind. Juvia quite likes fishing. Juvia's water magic makes it easy…perhaps too easy. Perhaps Natsu and Happy can teach Juvia to fish without using her magic?"

"Oh no, you HAVE to use your magic….so….many…..fish" Happy drooled a little bit thinking about all the fish he could just pluck out of the water with Juvia's help. Natsu laughed.

"Alright Team Navia, you're good to go!" Mira piped up from behind the bar.

"Navia?" Natsu questioned.

"You need a team name, I thought I'd just combine your two names!" Mira smiled cheerfully, while Natsu just looked at her.

"Okaaaay"

"Juvia has not been in a Fairy Tail team before, Juvia is happy to have a team name" Juvia said with clear excitement, the kind of excitement you usually only see from her when Gray misplaces his shirt.

Natsu smiled, feeling the ache in his heart start to lessen a little at the enthusiasm Juvia was showing to go on a mission with him, to be in a team with him. Perhaps like Juvia, he needed to branch out. Make some new friends.

"It's settled then! Mira we should be back in a few days! Juvia I'll meet you at the station in an hour!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder as he started to leave the guild, Happy perched on his shoulder.

Mira and Juvia laughed as they could hear a faint "I'm all fired up now!" from outside the guild.

"This is the perfect mission for the two of you, and hopefully it'll get Natsu back on track." Mira turned to Juvia.

Juvia smiled at Mira, "Juvia agrees, Juvia was thinking the same thing".

The two girls smiled at each other, Mira with a slightly devious glint in her eye that made Juvia a little bit afraid of what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've had an awful day. Have an update!**

An hour later Juvia found herself sitting on a train, with Happy in her lap, wincing at Natsu who was spread out on the seats opposite to her, moaning and heaving.

"I shouldn't….have had…..breakfast….ugh" Natsu gagged and immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"NATSU! How could you say such a thing!?" Happy cried.

"It was a better idea at the time" Natsu said in a strained voice before closing his eyes. Surprisingly he managed to fall asleep, Juvia had been beginning to wonder if she should knock him out like Erza has been known to do and she wasn't relishing the idea. She turned to stare out of the window. She'd never been in a team before, other than the Element Four, Gajeel would sometimes go on missions with her, but he was usually with Levy and her team. Sometimes she'd tag along with the others but none of that really counted. She'd been surprised by the enthusiasm Natsu had shown towards going on a mission with her. She knew that while Fairy Tail accepted her some of them did find her strange, none of them would volunteer to go on a mission with her and none of them would be as excited about it as Natsu seemingly was. Let alone happily go along with Mira giving them a team name before she sent them off. While she was sad for Natsu about how the others reacted…she was also a little bit grateful, because otherwise she wouldn't be setting out on an adventure with her brand new team. And she hadn't obsessed about Gray in a good 20 minutes!

Some time later, the train ground to a stop at the station. Natsu got his second wind and immediately jumped up and ran from the train, with a speed only usually seen when he's chasing down a villain. Or food. Juvia joined him on the platform at a more sedate pace with Happy flying next to her.

"All right, we made it! What do you wanna do first?"

"Juvia thinks we should find a hotel first, then locate our client"

"Wait" Natsu sniffed the air, "Whatever that is, it smells really good!"

"Aye sir, my stomach's eating itself"

" Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry…..LET'S GO!" Nasu grabbed Juvia by the hand and started charging off in the direction of the scent.

"Juvia thought Natsu wouldn't be able to eat this soon after being sick?"

"Juvia thought wrong, nothing gets between Natsu and his stomach" Happy laughed.

Natsu located the source of the smell and dragged Juvia in to a bright and airy restaurant.

"Natsu….that sign…..it….it says…THE B WORD!" Happy looked at Natsu. Natsu looked at happy. The pair of them started to drool.

"BUFFET" they shouted in unison before Natsu started towing Juvia over to the tables laden with food. As Natsu and Happy started to pile their plates high, they where surprised to see Juvia doing the same thing. As far as they where aware…no-one in the guild could eat quite like they could. It wasn't long before the trio where making their way to a table close by, plates piled precariously high with food. When they where seated Natsu looked at Juvia and her mountain of seafood, raising his eyebrows.

"Juvia needs to eat lots of food to help fuel her water body"

"Really? I would have thought that would have been the other way around" Natsu mused.

Juvia just shrugged and started tucking in to the plate of seafood in front of her. Natsu decided not to think on it any longer and immediately did the same. It wasn't long before their plates where practically licked clean….and then their second plates…and their third….they would have gone back for fourths but the restaurant owner actually wanted to pay them to leave.

As they walked out of the restaurant they spotted a hotel not too far down the street. Checking in and dumping their packs in their rooms didn't take long and they where soon back on the streets in search of their client. It wasn't long before they found him. He was standing on the beach staring in horror at all the dead fish scattered about on the sand, washed in with the tide.

"Yo, are you the Mayor we're supposed to be lookin' for?" Natsu called as they got closer.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should be more polite!"

"Well Natsu thinks that Juvia should loosen up a bit!" Natsu retorted. He had been about to open his mouth and say something else when a jet of water slapped him in the face. Juvia just looked at him smugly while Happy snickered at him from her shoulder. Before Natsu could retaliate the man spoke up.

"Yes, I am the Mayor, you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail who took on the job yes?" Juvia and Natsu nodded in response. "Thank God. Things have gotten so much worse since we posted that request. As you can see, it's killed all the fish in this part of the sea, they all washed up this morning."

"What's all the black stuff over 'em" Natsu asked.

"Ink. It does it periodically to keep its cover I assume. The water in this entire bay is full of it. Please just….just kill it. Before it does anymore damage" he begged.

"No problem, how hard can a Leviathan be to defeat?"

"Do you even know what a Leviathan is Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Nah. But it sounds like it's a giant fish that shoots out ink, how hard can it be?!"

Happy started drooling, "Giant…..fish…."

"It won't be easy Natsu, they're incredibly powerful, and big and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it! It'll be fine, don't worry Juvia! What does this thing look like anyway?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the shaking of the ground and the frothing of the sea not too far from shore.

"…..kinda like that" Happy said and pointed out to sea.

Natsu and Juvia whirled round while the Mayor let out a squeak and ran as far away from the beach as fast as he could.

There was a creature rising out of the ocean. It's had was narrow and sharp with a mouthful of hundreds of needle sharp teeth. It's head and shoulders looked like a jagged piece of rock, with shards jutting out. The thing had four tentacles that where currently waving around above the water, each ended in a jagged shard of whatever the hell that stuff was. The rest of its body past the rock like shoulders, looked snake like, the end of its tail thrashing about above the water ending in another shard of rock like substance. He could also see it's two fins…or where they flippers? He wasn't sure but they sure looked a lot like bat wings. Natsu stared. It roared.

Happy hid behind Natsu while Natsu catalogued every inch of it looking for weaknesses. Juvia turned towards the town, throwing up a wall of water to seal off the beach and keeping the destruction to a minimum and away from any buildings.

Natsu turned to Juvia. "We won't be able to do any damage if we hit it from above, it's soft underneath, we need to hit its belly or its throat" Natsu said decisively. Juvia nodded as they both turned to eye it again.

"I'm gonna need you to get it out of the water so I can attack it"

"No problem, Juvia thinks this will be a piece of cake"

"Natsu agre-I agree. Damn. We'll work on that later" He rolled his neck then lit up his right fist.

"I'm all fired up now" Natsu grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Seeing as how I had a bad day, I decided to make yours and update twice because I'm far enough ahead that it's all good!**

 **Okay guys, remember to be gentle with me okay. I knew this was going to be tricky to write and I wasn't entirely confident in writing this! I tried my best, I'm fairly certain I took some HUGE liberties with Juvia's magic to make it work...but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled,

"Aye Sir!" The exceed responded before grabbing Natsu by the back of his vest and hauling him up in to the sky, before flying straight at the leviathan.

"Fire Dragons…ROAR" Natsu yelled before sending a gout of flame at the creature. It didn't do a thing to it except piss it off more than it already was. But then that wasn't the point of his attack.

The pair swiftly dodged a flailing tentacle, the jagged but sharp point of it whistling past Natsu's ear and slamming down in to the ocean sending up a burst of water. While they where distracted with the tentacle they didn't see the tail whipping at them, at the last minute, Natsu heard it whistling through the air and shouted to Happy, they managed to dodge at the last second but not before the tail had slashed at Natsu's bicep. The impact of the tail sent up another blast of water and Happy couldn't move fast enough to stop them from getting drenched in it. Natsu amped up his body heat and used it to dry the pair off.

"Natsu, I don't like playing with this thing" Happy said in a trembling voice.

"I know little buddy, don't worry, we wont' be playing for long!" Natsu said with resolve. He knew he and Juvia could take this thing out no problem, it's why he had picked the job. It was perfect for them. A big monster he could fight in an open space, and Juvia wasn't known as Juvia of the Deep for nothing. Between the two of them, this monster didn't stand a chance. He also felt buoyed by the fact that in the open water…there wasn't really anything for him to destroy, and Juvia had the buildings along the beach covered. He could let loose. It was then that he saw the creatures attention veer from him to a point somewhere over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Fire Dragon's…." Natsu waited as Happy got him in as close as he dared, "BRILLIANT FLAME" Natsu cried throwing the attack at the vulnerable part of the creatures throat. Its distraction leaving its throat momentarily exposed. The leviathan moved….but not fast enough. Natsu managed to hit it, but it didn't do more than irritate it. Happy dodged another tentacle that came flying their way.

"C'mon Juvia" Natsu mumbled.

As Natsu had started attacking the creature, Juvia waded out in to the water from the beach. While the throat was vulnerable, it wouldn't be enough. They needed to hit it in a more vulnerable place. A place that was currently protected by the water. But not for long. Juvia stood staring at the water, she was determined not to let Natsu down, to be the team he needed right now. She also wanted to show him that her magic was just as destructive as his, so she decided to try out something truly impressive. Juvia threw both arms out over the water, calling it to her and it obeyed. As she concentrated on the water, she could see out of the corner of her eye, a tentacle go whistling for Natsu, which wouldn't have been a problem if there weren't three others heading for him a the same time. It would seem the Leviathan had decided to stop playing around. "WATER SLICER" she commanded.

"We are so screwed Happy" Natsu said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful right now Natsu?! It's gonna shish kebob us!" Happy cried. Natsu just smirked.

"Stay where you are Happy"

"WHAT?! Are you-"

"Just do it, trust me buddy, okay?"

"Aye sir" Happy said miserably, and shut his eyes.

Natsu just continued to smirk, watching the tentacles coming at them…..but then the tentacles where falling back in to the water. Or rather…the ends of them where. Juvia's attack had cut them off before they could get close enough to even ruffle his hair. Her attack however, had gotten them a little bit wet.

"Told you we where screwed, but then there's no way we could stay dry fightin' above the sea!" Natsu laughed.

"I'm gonna live to see Carla again!" Happy cried. Natsu rolled his eyes.

Juvia smiled in satisfaction, the water started to swirl around her, faster and faster. "NATSU GET OUT OF THE WAY" Juvia screamed. As she saw Happy frantically flying away from the Leviathan as fast as he could. Juvia could feel the power building up around her, feel the water bending to her will. Evidently the Leviathan could as well because she could have sword it looked like it was starting to panic. She smiled as she could faintly hear Natsu shouting something at it, no doubt insulting it. Natsu had been buying her time to calculate what she'd no to do, and to build up the power she'd need without the creature noticing her and attacking her while she was concentrating on the task, and he'd done a brilliant job. Even now, he kept sending the occasional attack at it, although she suspected it was more for fun than distraction, there was no way he could distract from what she was doing. She threw her arms at the leviathan and the water surged up in to the air before flying at the leviathan with another flick of her wrists. The water hit the leviathan right in the face, sending it flying over backwards so that it's stomach was exposed, and Juvia could hear Natsu cackling with glee. She moved her hands again and the water surrounding the leviathan shot up straight in to the air with the leviathan perched on top flailing around on its back.

Happy flew Natsu in close to it, and Natsu rained strikes down on to it's exposed stomach, taking out all his anger on the creature. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" he pummelled the creature with no mercy, pouring all of his emotion in to the attacks. "Fire Dragon's Claw" he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't see the tail come flying at him. But luckily for him Juvia did.

"Water Cane!" she used her water arm like a whip, grabbing the tail and forcing it away from Natsu. "Natsu, get back!" Juvia commanded. Happy hauled Natsu away from the creature and slightly closer to shore. Natsu was studying the water mage. What with all the fawning over Gray, and the ridiculousness that could sometimes ensue because of it….Natsu sometimes forgot just how powerful Juvia was. How composed she was when in a battle and using her magic. So unlike the way she was whenever Gray was around. Natsu liked this Juvia, she had magic just as powerful as his, that could do just as much damage. If they weren't out on the water, he wondered how much damage she could do.

"WATER LOCK" Juvia shouted, throwing an arm out. Letting go of the tower of water holding the leviathan up, and letting it crash back down in to the ocean. The leviathan became encased on an orb of water, thrashing around as it struggled to breathe. Natsu shot Juvia a questioning look.

"Just because it is a water creature does not mean it can breath in my water lock" Juvia murmured as she concentrated. Natsu raised both eyebrows turning back to watch the leviathan struggle.

"Do you wanna finish it or?"

"Juvia thinks it will cheer Natsu up to destroy the creature" she replied. Natsu grinned, "Charge!" Natsu cried, pointing at the creature still trapped in Juvia's water lock. Happy sped towards it and as soon as they where in range, Juvia brought her other arm up next to the first, then jerked them both to the side. The water from the water lock moved out of its orb shape and in to chains of water, holding the leviathan still, tentacles and tail bound to its body. At that moment Natsu attacked. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art….CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE"

Juvia watched as Natsu's attack hit the leviathan, sending it flying towards the beach. She turned to watch as it landed with a heavy thud that rattled the ground, on the white sand of the beach. Juvia waded out of the water, walked up to the creature and prodded it with her foot.

"Juvia thinks Natsu might have cooked it" she observed watching steam rising from it.

"You mean….we can eat it?!" Happy cried as he deposited Natsu on the beach.

"Juvia does not think you would want to eat…..that" she prodded it again.

"WE DID IT! ALRIGHT!" Natsu held up his hand, and Juvia smiled as she slapped her palm against his.

"Juvia has one more thing to do" she said, as she returned to the water. Using her magic to disperse the ink from the creature until the sea was back to its usual shade of clear blue and take down the barrier.

"That…..was…..awesome" Natsu breathed.

"Juvia agrees"

"Thank you, thank you so much." a voice interrupted and they turned to see the Mayor rushing across the sand to them. "I cannot thank you enough, you defeated the creature and you fixed the water…how can I ever repay you?" the Mayor asked, sincerely. Juvia had to smile at the look of joy on Natsu's face. She strongly suspected was the first time in a long time he hadn't been shouted at upon finishing a job, and had actually been thanked.


	5. Chapter 5

Along with the full reward plus a hefty bonus, the Mayor threw in dinner for the two of them for free, as an extra thank you. Juvia thought it was because the Mayor had been expecting destruction and devastation, but seeing as he didn't voice it out loud, Juvia was fine with it. She thought it might hurt Natsu's feelings. Juvia, Natsu and Happy had walked back to the hotel in good spirits. Juvia had to smile at how happy Natsu was, a change from that morning. Happy and Natsu spent the walk back to the hotel, reliving the fight blow for blow while Juvia laughed at their excitement and occasionally joined in when the narrative called for it. When they'd made it back to the hotel the pair had changed, and spent the rest of the afternoon at a small lake not too far from the town, Juvia using water bubble so Happy could catch the fish underwater. While Natsu showed Juvia how to fish without magic. She'd picked it up fairly quickly and the pair had found themselves sitting in companionable silence. Juvia thinking about the events of the day, how she'd managed to make a friend so easily, how she'd made that friend happy and how they'd treated her like a normal person, instead of thinking her strange or crazy, or whatever others usually thought of her. Natsu had been impressed by her magic, and no-one had been except for Gray. Gray….she even allowed herself a thought or two about him and what he might be up to at that point in time.

Natsu was thinking about Team Natsu, wondering what they where doing, how they where doing without him. And if he should change. Juvia was right of course. He should take his own advice. He wouldn't be him if he changed, and he didn't think he had it in him to become quiet, and calm and he honestly didn't know if it was possible to limit his magic. Again, Juvia was probably right and it wouldn't be good for him anyway.

"You know what Juvia, you're right. I'm not gonna change. I'm not gonna try and lessen my magic or whatever. I'm not going to stop being me. They're my family, they should accept me for who I am and if they can't…well….I guess I'll deal with that" Natsu said, losing some of his bravado at the end. She'd heard the unsaid "they're not my family" but she knew that this would all blow over and she knew that Gray thought of Natsu as a brother the same as Erza and the pair had just been frustrated. Wrong. But frustrated. Lucy….well. Juvia could see Lucy's feelings even if Lucy couldn't and insisted on being her love rival. Juvia mentally slapped herself. She really had to stop with the love rival thing. She knew Lucy had feelings for Natsu. Not Gray. Lucy and Gray are just friends, she reminded herself.

"They are wrong Natsu" Juvia said quietly. Natsu…laughed. He laughed. Juvia looked at him, confused at the sudden change in behaviour.

"You just said snowflake's wrong" Natsu crowed with glee.

"But…..But…..Juvia said they"

"They implies Gray, you totally said he was wrong and you did it without an eye twitch"

"But Juvia…..Juvia didn't…." Juvia sighed. "It doesn't count."

"Go on, say it. If you wanna change for you, not for anyone else, then I'll help you. First things first, you gotta be able to criticise the ice princess without doing that eye twitchy thing" Natsu said, gesturing at his own eye.

"Natsu is right, Juvia…" Juvia took a deep breath, " _I_ need to act normal about him."

" To an extent. Like we discussed, if you change too much, you won't be the girl Gray likes, you don't need to change how you talk, or showing how much you care about him. He's so vain he likes all the fawning stuff, stupid snowflake" Natsu trailed off in to grumbling before getting back on track, "just lay off the "Gray is always right stuff, and the love rival stuff, and maybe the stalking him thing where you spy on him from behind things…although…I think he actually likes that….." Natsu trailed off contemplatively.

Juvia took a breath. "Gray…is…..wr…..wro…." Natsu was looking at her expectantly, silently cheering her on. Juvia swallowed. She hadn't even been able to say it in her head.

"C'mon, I said the whole I'm not changing thing and everyone else can go to hell if they don't like it…basically…thing…" Natsu started to trail off in sadness before he snapped himself out of it, "You gotta say it. This'll be your first step!" he grinned at her.

Juvia took another deep breath. Let it out. "Gray is wrong" she said. Natsu started cheering.

"First step achieved! Now you can insult him to his face without doing that crazy eye twitch thing! You can disagree with him and everything"

"Juvia doesn't think she will ever insult Gray"

"Not even when he pisses you off? That's something a normal girl would do, Lucy does it all the time when I make her mad" Natsu said innocently. Juvia wasn't entirely sure if Natsu was aware that Lucy returned the feelings she was fairly certain Natsu had for her. Juvia was quickly becoming aware that Natsu wasn't as dense as everyone seemed to think he was….or as he let on to everyone, she should say. She decided that a true friend would get Natsu to talk about his feelings. She decided being blunt would be the best way, she didn't think Natsu would like it if she beat around the bush.

"Natsu….do you have feelings for Lucy?" she asked tentatively. Natsu just stared at her.

"Well duh. That's why I was so upset about her being angry at me. She's always angry at me, I always make her mad but this time she was….disappointed too. I don't think she's ever been disappointed in me before" he said sadly.

"….well that was easier than Juvia expected. Juvia did not think you would open up so easily" Natsu shrugged.

"I can't really talk to Happy about it, and I definitely can't talk to Lucy. Even if she wasn't angry at me right now. Besides, we're friends right?" Juvia nodded.

"How long have you liked Lucy?"

"Since we met you actually. Phantom Lord." Juvia sensed Natsu didn't really want to talk about what had happened between their two guilds.

"Why don't you say anything to her?"

"Because she always goes on about the perfect guy for her and it sounds nothing like me. I'm pretty much the exact opposite, so if I told her, then she'd freak out and she wouldn't want to go on jobs with me anymore" Natsu mumbled.

"Juvia thinks Lucy's ideal boyfriend is the exact opposite of Natsu because it is Natsu" she said succinctly.

Natsu's head jerked up, "What?!"

"Juvia thinks Lucy returns Natsu's feelings. Juvia thinks Lucy thinks that Natsu is too dense to return her feelings and so doesn't say anything so she won't lose her friend" Juvia spent a lot of time watching Lucy, she was her love rival after all. Just because she had feelings for Natsu doesn't mean she couldn't want Gray as well. _No. That's the kind of ridiculous thought Juvia is supposed to be avoiding. There are no love rivals. Except for maybe Lyon…there was the water slider incident after all…..NO. Focus._ Natsu just stared at her.

"I don't know. She liked that book guy. I don't really read and-"

"Juvia knows what Juvia is talking about" she stared him down. Natsu gulped.

"Why are we talkin' about me and Lucy anyway?!"

"Because everyone knows about Juvia and Gray-"

"You're not going to tell anyone about me and…and Lucy right?!" A short blast of water hit him in the face.

"That was for thinking Juvia would break the confidence of her friend. Juvia suspected but was never sure. Juvia wanted to make sure and Juvia knows Natsu needs to talk to someone"

"Thanks Juvia" Natsu said quietly.

The pair had chatted about various different things, until it was time to head back for dinner. They ended up at the same restaurant as before, much to the horror of the restaurant owner, who couldn't deny them entrance because the Mayor was the one footing the bill. It was over dinner that Juvia had the idea.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should go shopping with her tomorrow morning" Happy laughed.

Natsu stopped chewing. "Why?"

"Because Natsu can buy a present for Lucy to make it up to her" Juvia noticed Happy looking deviously at Natsu, so she added "Wendy and Erza too." Juvia leaned closer to Natsu to whisper, "Natsu can show Lucy how thoughtful he can be, then Natsu can confess to her!" Juvia said, a fantasy featuring the two already playing out in her inner eye.

"Uh….I guess….I'm not gettin' anything for the snowflake though" Natsu said huffing and crossing his arms.

"Juvia didn't say you had to." Juvia leaned in to whisper to Natsu again, "If you get a present for all of the girls, no-one will be suspicious about you getting something for Lucy, if you don't want Lucy and the others at the guild to know, besides Juvia thinks Wendy was on your side and it couldn't hurt to butter up Erza!"

Juvia resumed speaking louder, "Juvia thinks it would be out of character for Natsu to buy Gray a present anyway. Juvia will buy something for Gray"

"You know what…that's a brilliant idea! You're a genius!"

Happy just shuddered. "But Natsu….we don't like shopping" he whined.

"Tomorrow we do!" He said excitedly. "But after that never again" Juvia laughed.

"Boys" she sighed.

They had headed back to the hotel not too long after Juvia had made her suggestion. For the first time in his life Natsu found himself excited to go shopping, while Juvia wondered what chaos was going to ensue by taking him in to enclosed spaces for an extended period of time. _Juvia can do this. Juvia is a master shopper. Juvia will become like Erza and shop with military like precision. Natsu will have no time to cause chaos…she hoped._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry for the incredibly late update! I've been struggling with some stuff lately and either not in the mood to write or haven't had the time but I've spent a couple hours today writing for this story and I'm two chapters ahead and I thought I'd update, as I like to be at least a chapter ahead when I update! Then I realised it's been ages SO I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**

 ** _So...here is the chapter you have all been waiting for and I am hoping and praying it lives up to the excitement/expectations that have been building and that you guys aren't disappointed!_**

 _Back at the guild…._

Lucy walked triumphantly in to the guild accompanied by the rest of Team Natsu…minus Natsu. She winced as she recalled what had happened on their last job. She felt bad for what had happened and how she'd spoken to him…and for letting him leave and walk back by himself. She knew there was nothing wrong with him, he'd just been upset. But she'd been so angry and disappointed. She perked up as she thumbed the package she was holding. They'd successfully completed the mission, and received the full reward! Lucy had enough jewel to last her for a good two months rent-wise, and she'd still have enough left over for anything else she needed. But most importantly, she'd gotten the jewel she needed to buy Natsu the dragon book she'd wanted to get him. It had a tonne of information in it about dragons and even about Igneel himself and even if it didn't have anything he didn't already know in it…she thought he might enjoy it anyway. But after what happened on the mission…she was hoping this would make up for it. She'd been tired yes, and desperate for the money for her rent too, she knew Natsu would go on another mission with her, but at the time she hadn't thought she had it in her to go on another job, she seriously needed a break. But the real reason she'd been so disappointed was because she had so badly wanted to get the book for Natsu. She'd seen it in the store, and looked at it every time she went in there for the past few weeks. When they'd left on the mission there had only been one copy left. One. The owner had said he'd hold it for a few days, but then Natsu had destroyed everything and they didn't get the reward money. She had wanted to do something nice for Natsu for once. That was all.

Although the others had still been angry, all except for Wendy that is, who'd been strangely quiet, they had agreed to go on another job with her, she'd told them they couldn't take Natsu because they'd need to pick up the book on the way back and it would spoil the surprise. It was a weak excuse and she knew it, so did the others, but…she really needed the jewel from the job, there wouldn't be another chance and if she didn't make her rent she'd be screwed, plus she'd lose the book. Gray and Erza where still angry at him, so they'd agreed. Wendy had taken some convincing though, while Wendy was eager to gather all the experience she could, she had been worried about Natsu, she'd told the rest of the team she felt bad for not going with him, and had thought maybe she should stay to make sure he'd gotten back okay, and so he wouldn't feel totally left out. That's what Wendy had been worried about most, Natsu's feelings upon returning to find out they'd all left without him. Lucy and the others had shrugged it off, he was Natsu, he'd be okay with it. He knew Lucy needed the jewel and knew she needed it fast. Something like this would never get him down. Wendy had reluctantly agreed, but Lucy had the nagging feeling that maybe Wendy had been right. After all, they hadn't parted ways on good terms. She knew they all felt bad about what they'd said, Lucy was actually kinda mad about what Gray and Erza had said to him but she couldn't exactly criticise when she hadn't even stood up for him herself. They'd had a good nights sleep to think on things and so they hadn't been far from the guild when the guilt had washed over all of them, and they'd all voiced regrets for what they'd said and done. But they had a job to do, so it would have to wait until they got back. She had refused to let herself dwell on it, but now they where back she was eager to see Natsu she had missed him, they weren't often apart, and she wanted to make everything right. Everything would go back to normal, all would be forgotten and Team Natsu would be restored.

Lucy looked around the guild along with Gray, Erza and Wendy, but none of them could spot Natsu anywhere. That was strange. _Surely he wouldn't have taken a job on his own? The only things left on the board before we left were jobs that couldn't be done by just one person. Well…one person and an exceed._ she amended her thoughts. They all looked at each other and shrugged, before heading up to the bar.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked the white haired mage. Lucy could have sword that Mira had given her a frosty look briefly, but she had to be imagining things. Unless Mira had heard what had happened? Had overheard what they'd been talking about? Natsu was like a little brother to Mira…Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts by Mira's reply.

"Oh he's out of town on a job!" Mira replied, her usual cheery self. Lucy shook her head.

"On a job? By himself?" Lucy felt a stab of worry. Sure he was powerful, but she didn't like the thought of him out on his own.

"No silly, he's with Juvia!" Lucy stared at Mira, not sure she'd heard right. Gray made an odd choking noise.

"….Juvia? Natsu went on a job with…Juvia?" Lucy checked.

"Yep! Natsu was feeling a bit down and Juvia had a talk with him, she cheered him right up by offering to go on a job with him!" Mira crowed.

Lucy and Gray stared at her. Lucy felt a stab of guilt. Wendy had been right, Natsu had been upset that they'd gone off without him. She felt awful. She felt even worse when the rest of the sentence sunk in and she pictured Juvia comforting Natsu the same way she tries to comfort Gray. Lucy had thought Natsu only went on jobs with her when they didn't go as a team…. _oh….now I know how Natsu felt. Dammit. But still, Juvia? Has she gotten over Gray or something? Is she…..does she like Natsu now?_ Lucy panicked. She'd had feelings for Natsu for a while, she just wasn't sure what to do about it, so she made sure to hide it as best she could. She couldn't help occasionally losing focus and just staring at his handsome face….or sculpted abs, or being cold in the night so allowing Natsu to stay in bed with her. Purely for heat reasons of course. While she had feelings for Natsu she was never sure if he returned them. Sure he was always there for her, always saving her, always doing sweet things for her, like the tree incident as it had been referred to, but Natsu would do anything for his family, to make them happy. Was it the same thing, or did he too, have feelings for Lucy? The problem was Natsu came across as so emotionally dense sometimes that she wasn't sure if he would recognise the feelings if he had them. He was her best friend, and he was always there for her and she couldn't bear to lose him, to ruin their friendship. Something she was worried she might do if she confessed her feelings.

But she hadn't thought about the fact that someone else might like Natsu, someone else might…. _I'm not gonna finish that sentence. It won't end well for me._ She just hadn't thought she'd have to face the reality of Natsu with someone else any time soon. Part of her had even thought that it would never happen, because maybe they would get together. She'd confess or….or….maybe _he_ would. She often entertained the idea that he returned her feelings, little visions not unlike the ones Juvia was prone to. Not that she would EVER admit that out loud. She was being ridiculous it was just a job. _Just a job Natsu only took because Juvia wanted to cheer him up after we all made him feel so crappy. Who knows what could happen on that trip?!_

Gray meanwhile was having his own little crisis. Much like Lucy he didn't want to admit his feelings, albeit for different reasons. He'd been about to before the whole dying thing, he figured he may as well get it out there, while he still could. But then Juvia had nearly died. If he hadn't shoved her out of the way she would have died. It was like a sign. A warning. To remind him that every single time he loved someone…they where taken from him. So once everything was over, he'd tried to push her away even more. He knew it wasn't fair, to be….. _I'm not saying the J word._ He sighed. He knew it wasn't fair, he would never admit his feelings….or would he? _No. No I can't. I know what will happen._ But still….Natsu? And he'd pushed them together. Pushing Juvia away….upsetting Natsu so bad that Juvia, probably the kindest person in the guild, had felt the need to comfort him…cheer him up. What had he done? He knew how unfair it was for him to be feeling jeal- _upset…._ when he wouldn't acknowledge how he felt. Wouldn't have a relationship with Juvia. He couldn't expect her to be alone for the rest of her life, mooning over him. But he couldn't help the little stabs of pain in his heart, when he pictured Juvia and Natsu together.

The pair where so lost in their thoughts they completely missed the fact that Mira was smirking rather evilly, and Erza was forking strawberry cake in to her mouth while looking avidly between the two of them. But the horror wasn't over for Lucy and Gray.

"They picked the perfect job as well! It'll really play to their strengths! Team Navia-"

"TEAM WHAT?!" Lucy and Gray shouted at the same time.

"Navia. They needed a team name so I just put their names together" Mira giggled.

"Isn't that what they do for couples in books and stuff?" Wendy chimed in innocently. Lucy and Gray looked sick.

"I think so" Mira said with a sweet smile. "It was all I could come up with, they where in a rush, Natsu was just itching to go, he was so excited that someone wanted to go on a job with him and get closer to him" Mira said innocently. She conveniently left out the part about Juvia wanting to get closer to _everyone_ in the guild…not just Natsu. "And Juvia was so excited to finally be on a team and have a team name! Not to mention-" Mira was cut off by Lucy and Gray making strange sputtering sounds. She figured she had done enough, any more and they might combust.

"I'm glad Natsu's feeling better! And that he got to go on a job with someone! I think he and Juvia will work really well together, don't you Carla?" Wendy addressed the exceed, happy that Natsu, who was like a brother to her, had someone looking out for him.

"Why yes, she does use water magic, I would imagine she would be able to help counter some of the damage he could cause" Carla trailed off, pondering. Wendy was about to say something else when Erza finally decided to join the conversation.

"Do you know when they'll be back? I owe Natsu an apology and an explanation for my actions towards him."

"Well they left yesterday, so they should be back today, I don't think it'll take them long! Tomorrow at the very latest" Mira replied chirpily. Erza barely had time to nod before Lucy and Gray shrieked, "OVERNIGHT?!"

"They took an overnight job?" Lucy asked feeling her stomach hollowing out as she thought of all the possible scenarios that could occur between the two in a hotel. A sad, lonely Natsu being comforted by Juvia…. _NO. Now you're straying in to Juvia territory. Stop it right now! You keep telling yourself he's too dense to understand romance or any of that, so which is it? Is he too dense, or is he aware of his feelings and possibly falling madly in love with Juvia right this very minute after spending a night of passion together. Dammit. I really need to stop reading trashy romance novels so much._ Lucy groaned.

Gray was just standing there, an icy aura surrounding him. He knew all about Natsu's tendency to sleep in Lucy's bed… _flame brain had better stay away from Juvia's bed, or I'll…..I'll….._ Gray sighed. He'd what? Be really angry about it in private? He was pathetic. Lucy and Gray trudged over to a booth, and thunked themselves down on to the benches, one on each side. Sighing they both sat with their chins resting on their hands, contemplating what to do.

Mira surveyed her work. She was extremely pleased with herself, she hadn't even needed to do much. A combination of the pairs feelings and Juvia's wild imagination rubbing off on the both of them had Lucy and Gray in quite the state. It was quite the job well done.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Erza inquired, eyeing her.

"You'll see" Mira chirped.

Erza felt a shiver of foreboding. She fingered the hilt of her sword, shielding her cake protectively from whatever threat must be on its way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not sure I like this chapter but I wanted to give you guys something because it's been ages. I'm finishing up a story that I started for another show (when I should have been writing this because I suck) then I'm gonna work on this one and get it finished and then post chapters more regularly, or that's at least the plan! I've been super busy lately, we're selling our house and looking for a new one and it's all busy and ugh!**

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, Juvia and Natsu left the hotel, dragging a reluctant Happy with them. As they came to the top of the parade of shops, Juvia halted bringing Natsu to a stop as well.

"Does Natsu know what he would like to get for Lucy?" Juvia asked Natsu as she turned to him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he honestly wasn't too sure, he knew she liked books but he had no idea what kind or what ones she'd actually want….he wasn't even going to go near clothes.

"Not really, something really nice!'

"Well…that narrows it down. Juvia thinks we should shop for Erza first, perhaps some new armour?"

"Don't you think she has enough?"

"Erza told Juvia that there is no such thing as too much armour"

"Alright then…armour it - LOOK AT THAT COOL SWORD" Natsu sprinted off in the direction of a shop window, with Happy clinging on to his shoulder for dear life, leaving Juvia standing in his dust and contemplating the wiseness of her decision to take him shopping.

Natsu was standing pressed up against the window of a shop, staring fixedly at a sword shining in the window, as Juvia approached he turned to her pointing at the window, "That one, we have to get Erza that one!"

"Juvia thought we where getting her armour?"

"But a sword is so much better! Think about it, her armours all have totally cool swords, but her regular sword is kinda boring, so she'd love a totally awesome new sword, right?" Juvia narrowed her eyes as she went through Natsu's words and his logic. She nodded slowly, "Juvia thinks you may have a point. A new sword may be more appreciated"

"Plus…I don't wanna try and guess Erza's measurements, if I get em wrong I'm screwed either way!"

"Good point" Juvia and Natsu both shuddered at the brief flash of what the future could have held for Natsu. Pain. Lots of it.

Natsu went speeding in to the shop with Juvia trying to keep up behind him.

"WE'LL TAKE IT" he shouted as he threw open the door. The owner of the shop, and the few patrons in there turned to stare at him.

"Natsu means the sword in the window, he is just excited to get a present for a friend" Juvia explained, gesturing to the sword. The owner nodded understandingly and after a few more odd looks, the other customers went back to their browsing.

Natsu was practically hopping up and down in excitement as the owner made his way over to them. Juvia just shook her head and Happy started to moan before leaving his perch on Natsu and settling on Juvia's shoulder instead.

Once the owner had removed the sword from the window display, he turned to Natsu and Juvia, "Would you like it personalised in any way? I can have it done in a couple of hours?" Juvia turned to Natsu and sweat dropped at the look on his face.

"Oh yeah…there's some personalisation I'd love to make on that sword" he smiled gleefully.

"Juvia hopes Natsu is not planning on doing anything that would make Erza christen her new sword…..with his blood" Juvia and Happy both gulped as Natsu purposefully chose to ignore that comment.

"Oh well….you tried!" Happy chirped.

"Juvia knew this was a terrible idea"

"I tried to warn you"

"Juvia doesn't think you did"

"Oh yeah…you're right! I didn't!" Happy replied before promptly starting to doze off on her shoulder. _Pull it together Juvia. Military like precision._

As soon as Natsu was done telling the owner whatever questionable choices he'd made regarding the sword, the two departed the shop, and Juvia immediately took charge.

"Juvia thinks we should look for Lucy in the book shop, seeing as Natsu wears the same clothes every day Juvia thinks his fashion knowledge is questionable so no clothes. Then we will continue to a clothing store to fix Natsu's questionable wardrobe choices, plus Juvia would like a new outfit. We'll be visiting the jewellery store for Wendy. Then we shall continue on to the lacrima store to get Gray's present. Then and only then, will we stop to eat lunch before picking up Erza's sword and heading back to the guild. Understood?" Natsu just stared at her. "What? Did Juvia does Juvia have something on her face?"

"You totally just sounded like Erza" Natsu shuddered, "It was creepy!" He and Happy said in unison. Juvia summoned her best Erza glare. Natsu gulped.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go! C'mon Happy!" Natsu took off in the direction off the book store, a very smug Juvia following along behind him while Happy shrieked "Wait for me" flying after him. _Military like precision. Nothing can go wrong._

Natsu gazed around the book store, with no idea where to start. There where just….so many. Natsu scratched his head. "This could take a while"

"Juvia knows the book love r-I mean _Lucy_ likes."

"Still working on that one are you Juvia?"

"Juvia is getting better. It was reflex"

"I'm sure it was, like my reflex to punch Gray whenever I see him…or call him snowflake…" Happy snickered muttering about a 'pet name' under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing" Happy sang. "He looooooveeesssss him" he muttered under his breath.

"Juvia knows of one or two books Lucy would like, and Juvia has an idea of a non-fiction book she may like…" Juvia trailed off to a see bored looking Natsu, pick up a book, open it and then squint at it in confusion before evidently realising it was upside down and turning it right way up.

"Oooohhh dragons!" Juvia watched as Natsu read with a speed to rival Levy. _He really isn't as dense as everyone thinks he is._ "GO ON DRAGON, BURN THEM ALL TO ASH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" he crowed slightly charring the book at the same time as his hands started to heat up. "Oops" he quickly shoved it back on the shelf, looking around to check no-one saw.

Juvia grabbed Natsu by the arm, and tugged him over to the romance section. Natsu shifted on his feet. He glanced around. He looked longingly back at the book he'd put back on the shelf. Juvia sighed.

"Natsu can go back to the book once we have Lucy's present, Juvia will even show Natsu some more dragon books if he behaves" Natsu grinned at her and turned with renewed interest to the romance section.

"Alright, so what does Lucy like?"

"Juvia believes Lucy likes anything from this section, but also this section and this" she gestured to two others on either side.

"Should I just get her one? Or should I get a couple? I don't know what the rules are!"

"Juvia thinks Natsu should spend the same amount on each that he did on Erza's sword, then it is fair" Natsu stared at her. "Natsu will get her a couple of books"

Juvia turned and surveyed the bookshelf in front of her. She'd often overheard Lucy and Levy discussing books so she knew for a fact what Lucy did and didn't have and what she hadn't read.

"Hold out your arms" Juvia instructed Natsu, turning to make sure he complied. Juvia turned back to the shelves and began to grab the required books, placing them in Natsu's outstretched arms as he followed her up and down the shelves stuffed with books, trying to catch her mutterings about book recommendations. In no time at all he was precariously balancing quite the little stack in his arms.

"Juvia thinks Lucy would like a book of writing tips to improve her stories"

"Natsu thinks Juvia's asking for a Lucy kick with that one….hey wait! I'D get the Lucy kick!" he exclaimed. Juvia looked up thoughtfully, mulling it over for a few minutes. _Juvia cannot allow any harm to come to her new friend._

"Juvia realises Natsu may be right. We are finished then" Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, glancing up at the shelves as he did so.

"Hey wait! Fourth shelf, the one with the purple cover" Natsu directed Juvia's hand, "Lucy loves that book, she borrowed it from Levy and she borrows it from the library every time she wants to read it, she'd totally love her own copy! It's like her favourite book or something, and it's so weird that she doesn't have her own copy" Natsu mused. Juvia smiled, and placed the book on top of the stack.

"Juvia thinks you should make sure to tell Lucy that you picked that one without my help" Natsu smiled back. Happy let out a loud snore from the top of Natsu's head. His current bed.

"Now, Juvia promised to show Natsu some more dragon books" she said, leading him over to grab the book he'd been reading earlier. "We will buy this one and then you can read it later….in your own home…where no-one will care if you char it" Natsu looked down guiltily.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to" he started, his previous mood diminished. Juvia realised her mistake.

"Juvia knows you didn't mean to, Natsu cannot help that his magic is fuelled by emotion, Juvia wasn't trying to-"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to make me feel bad! You made a good point though…maybe books are too uh…fragile for me" he chuckled nervously.

"Which is why we will get Natsu a book protector. Juvia knows you can buy jackets to protect books from any magic while you read"

"Really?! So it won't matter if I you know…." he gestured to the charred book with his head causing Happy to slide slightly, before Juvia grabbed him and placed him on the nearby book shelf.

"Exactly, the protector will prevent magic from harming the book, the magic in them acts as a shield. Juvia could submerge it in water and the book would be bone dry" Natsu's face lit up.

"So what about these other dragon books?" Juvia grinned and pulled him by the arm to the fantasy section, where she proceeded to point out a few different books to him, adding the ones he liked the sound of most to the pile in his arms. It wasn't long before Natsu had his own mini stack, for the first time in his life.

"You know, I'm actually really excited! I never usually read much because whenever I get too excited…well….the charring thing happens, but with this protector thingy, then I can read as much as I want!" Juvia smiled at Nastu's exuberance.

It wasn't long until they where checked out with their books and book protector all packaged up. The pair where half way up the street when Natsu realised his mistake.

"WE LEFT HAPPY IN THE STORE" the pair frantically ran back in to the store to find the blue exceed still fast asleep on the shelf where Juvia left him.

"Please don't tell Happy I forgot him" Natsu said, looking incredibly guilt ridden.

"Juvia thinks what Happy doesn't know won't hurt him" Natsu nodded.

"Are you guys done yet, this is so boring" Happy grumbled as he started to wake up.

"Almost little buddy! We just got a couple more places to go!"

"A couple…but we've been in here for days" Happy whined.

Juvia rolled her eyes, "It's only been 2 hours"

"TWO HOURS?!" Natsu and Happy shrieked. They looked at each other.

"You agreed to this Natsu!"

"You didn't have to come along!"

"Yes I did, you made me!"

"No I didn't"

"You said you'd buy me fish!"

"That's not making you, that's a bribe!"

"WHATEVER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALISE IT HAD BEEN TWO HOURS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NATSU?!" Happy wailed.

"I'M SORRY, I'VE FALLEN TO THE DARK SIDE" Natsu wailed back. Juvia rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. She assumed her "Erza" persona.

"We're going to the next store now" she fixed them with her best Erza glare. Both immediately stopped wailing.

"Yes Ma'am" they said in unison.

"It's really creepy when you do that Juvia" Natsu whispered. Juvia smirked. The day had only just begun. Everything was going according to plan. _Natsu's not even managed to cause any chaos yet. Aside from the book but the owner didn't even notice, he was too busy thanking us for defeating the leviathan. We even got a discount! Juvia doesn't know what she was so worried about._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm up ridiculously late because I've been writing this fic! I just got done with chapter twelve! It's well on it's way to being finished, in fact it should be finished tomorrow, which means all I need to do is upload chapters on some kind of schedule!**_

 _ **Anyway, I figured it was time for an update so have the second half of the chapter I had to cut in half!**_

Juvia knew this had been a mistake. Things had gone surprisingly well in the book store, but the clothing store was an entirely different matter. Juvia knew Natsu was bored out of his mind, with no interest whatsoever at the racks of clothes. Juvia had wanted to get Natsu some new clothes, to show how handsome he could be when he tried, and so he'd be ready if he and Lucy ever went on a date. It hadn't been too difficult while she'd had his attention, holding up various items of clothing that he'd either shrugged at, which she took for a yes, or wrinkled his nose at…an obvious no. She'd sent him in to the changing room with arms full of clothes and they'd spent over an hour in there as Natsu paraded the various outfits, striking some catwalk poses when egged on by Happy. Juvia had laughed so much her stomach hurt. He'd even tried on some jokey outfits, a hilarious assortment of the worst clashes you can imagine. Green and purple, orange and brown, tartan and paisley. When they where finally done, Natsu was the proud owner of dress pants, a white dress shirt, a red dress shirt, two waistcoats, a black tie, a jacket to match the pants, a couple pairs of pants for every day in black, grey and white, shirts and tank tops in various colours, boots, and dress shoes. Juvia had even been surprised when Natsu had honed in on a medium length, red, high collared jacket, and refused to be parted from it, even when Juvia pointed out that he never wore anything with two sleeves, and he'd get hot. It was probably the shock that had her relenting and letting him get his regular pants, vest and the one sleeved coat he wore in a couple of different colours. Juvia figured the colour differences might make a change if he refused to wear any of what they had bought him. Juvia thought Lucy would like to see him in a few of his new outfits, she had to admit he looked good, and the jacket he'd insisted on made him look quite dashing. She'd hurried him to the counter to pay before he could change his mind.

The trouble had started when Juvia had made her selections and headed in to the changing room. She'd tried on each outfit, and hadn't been inclined to ask Natsu's opinion considering his lack of fashionability. So she'd left Natsu to his own devices in the store, stupidly assuming he'd just wander about or maybe head outside. She'd settled on an ice blue dress with cap sleeves, a corseted bodice, and a medium length swishy skirt. Despite only meaning to buy one new outfit, along with the dress she just couldn't resist a new skirt…and a new top….and another dress…..and a new pair of shoes. She'd emerged from her changing room ready to pay, to see Natsu, surrounded by shopping bags, rails overturned, clothes everywhere….having a fight with a mannequin. She didn't stop to question it, she sprinted to the counter, paid for her purchases, grabbed the bags, and headed for Natsu. Happy who had been egging him on, alerted him to her presence and Natsu gathered all of his bags together, and slouched against one of the few remaining rails trying to look nonchalant. Juvia just grabbed him by the arm and hauled him outside.

"Juvia thinks we are lucky we saved this town, otherwise Natsu would have been in big trouble"

"He started it"

"It was an inanimate object"

"No it wasn't, it talked and everything, tell her Happy!"

"He's right! It really did! It was being mean about his outfit!" Juvia suddenly understood. A few of the clothing stores had started using mannequins that are supposed to help you when you put together an outfit, pointing out good and bad combinations, colours, fits and so on.

"Juvia didn't think Natsu cared so much about how he looked?"

"I don't but the mannequin made me feel crappy. I like my clothes, I'm comfortable in them, I can fight in them, I didn't think there was anything wrong with them, but when a freaking mannequin in a store tells you-"

"Juvia thinks the mannequin was stupid. What does it know? Natsu's outfit is perfectly acceptable"

"Then why did we spend hours picking out new clothes for him?" Happy whined.

"Because while Juvia thinks that Natsu's clothes are acceptable, Juvia also thinks he should have some other options for…other occasions" she gave Natsu a significant look, which he pointedly chose to ignore. "Juvia just thought Natsu would like to have some new clothes" she finished, shrugging.

"I mean…I guess it'd be nice to make a change, or have the option to….and you did pick out some really nice clothes for me" Juvia beamed at him.

"Natsu picked the colours! And Natsu picked out a very nice jacket!"

"I did, didn't I?! Hey, I'm good at this shopping stuff, if I try! Well…except for the dressy stuff…I hate that uncomfortable stuff, you helped with that! And what to wear with what! I guess I'm only good at this shopping stuff with your help! Which is probably why I never get new clothes…." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Natsu don't forget….we hate shopping!" Happy reminded him, alarmed at Natsu's growing enjoyment of the activity.

"Juvia got Happy a new outfit too" she chirped, holding up a little suit. "Juvia thought Happy might need it when Carla agrees to go for dinner with him….eventually" Juvia finished kindly. Happy's eyes got really big.

"You really think she will?!" Juvia nodded and Happy flew at her, "Thank you Juvia!" he cried.

"So what's next?" Natsu asked with a lot more interest than he had been displaying. He was starting to like this whole 'shopping' thing.

"Follow Juvia" Juvia led Natsu and Happy a little way down the street from the clothing store towards the town's jewellery store. Natsu and Happy immediately pressed their faces up against the glass as they stared at the various shining and sparkling pieces in the window.

"Why are we here?" Natsu questioned.

"Juvia told you, Wendy. Juvia thinks Wendy should have a nice piece of jewellery, she's certainly old enough! Wendy thinks of Natsu like a brother, and Juvia thinks Wendy would appreciate a gift from him that she can always remember him by"

"A brother? Really? Damn now I feel all responsible and stuff" Natsu whined, but Juvia knew he was actually pleased so she just rolled her eyes and led the way in to the store.

"Juvia thinks we should look for something that would hold meaning to Wendy but also remind her of you. Or perhaps something that has meaning to both of you…" Juvia trailed off as she realised Natsu wasn't behind her anymore, and spun to locate him in the store.

"Juvia look! They've got a tonne of dragon stuff!"

"Juvia had not realised you where quite so obsessed with dragons…"

"Look! Do you think Wendy will like any of these?" Natsu gestured towards a few rows of chunky, gothic looking dragon jewellery…chunky,dark dragon, gothic looking jewellery.

"Juvia doesn't think that's Wendy's…..style" Juvia said hurriedly steering him away from that section while Happy snickered as he flew after them, but Natsu started to resist as they passed a case of necklaces.

"What about that one?" he pointed, and Juvia turned to look. It was a delicate necklace, featuring a dragon curled over a clear orb. Natsu and Juvia leaned in to get a closer look at the necklace.

"It is very beautiful" Juvia said, she was learning not to be so surprised at Natsu and his actions. It was a stunning necklace, Juvia thought Wendy would love it.

"It says that the orb thingy is a mini lacrima, and you can put people's magic in it! We have to get it for Wendy!" Natsu said, starting to vibrate with excitement, "I can put my magic in it, and Gajeel can put his magic in it, and then Wendy can have me and Gajeel with her all the time! It'll be awesome, then she'll never get scared again cos she'll always have me and Gajeel with her, helping her, we'll be…what's the phrase….."

"There in spirit?"

"Exactly! It's perfect" he turned to Juvia with the happiest expression she'd seen on him yet. Juvia nodded to him, and Natsu raced over to the sales clerk and started to gesture wildly at the case, tendrils of smoke drifting off him as he got more and more excited. Juvia had to smile at the sight.

It wasn't long before they where done in the jewellery store and on their quest to find Gray's present. Natsu's earlier excitement had dimmed. He was skulking along behind her like a moody school boy. Juvia came to a stop outside the lacrima store and turned to face Natsu, sighing.

"Juvia knows that while Natsu and Gray fight and argue, Natsu and Gray are friends. Juvia thinks you are even nearly _best_ friends if not brothers of a sort, Juvia just thinks you two think that being friends isn't…what is the word Elfman uses? Manly?" Natsu grumbled something unintelligibly.

"That's what Juvia thought" He grumbled some more.

"Now, Juvia has the perfect idea for Gray's gift! We are getting him a snow lacrima!"

"A lacrima? Shouldn't we get him some clothes that never come off, or something?"

"No, because that's not nice" more grumbling. Happy snickered. Natsu grumbled some more.

"Gray prefers to be cold, he doesn't like heat. If Natsu gets him a snow lacrima, then Gray can make it snow around him whenever he wants to! Like Gray's old home with his mentor" Juvia waited for the unintelligible grumbling, but when all she heard was silence she turned to look at Natsu. He was staring thoughtfully at the shop window.

"That means he won't strip anymore right? If he's all snowy all the time? You're right Juvia, this is the perfect gift!" Juvia stared, thinking through Natsu's logic. It was possible that Gray would feel the need to strip less if he had access to a climate he preferred…..Juvia began to realise the terrible mistake she had made.

"Juvia has changed her mind, there is a better-"

"I'll bet ya have, no more Gray stripping" Natsu teased, mimicking Juvia whenever Gray lost an article of clothing, hands clasped and squealing. Happy snickered.

"Juvia thinks this is a mistake, Gray would prefer-"

"Gray would prefer something like this, something that shows how much you care about him. You put a lot of thought in to this Juvia. I know he misses his old mentor, and the snow reminds him of her. He's gonna love it!' Natsu said, sincerely. Juvia smiled at Natsu before he face dropped.

"But…..Juvia will not be able to see Gray clothes-less anymore" she wailed. Happy made a gagging sound at the mental image. Natsu resisted the urge to do the same.

"It's okay Juvia, I was just kidding, snowflake can't stop himself, no matter the weather. He'll probably do it to be 'one with the ice' or whatever" Natsu said. Juvia beamed at him.

"Juvia was also just kidding" she smirked. Natsu stared at her.

"You know Juvia, you're kind of awesome" he said, grinning at her.

"Juvia thinks Natsu isn't so bad himself" she said as she led the way in to the store.

Once Gray's present had been acquired (Natsu had only broken two lacrima, and the owner had waved it off), and they'd eaten lunch it was time to go back and pick up Erza's brand new sword. Juvia followed Natsu back in to the store nervously. Natsu on the other hand was bouncing around with excitement. "Erza's gonna love it!" he kept repeating. Juvia wasn't so sure. She had been worrying about the mysterious "personalisation" all day. She squeezed Happy, who she'd started to carry, as the owner brought out the sword. The sword really was eye catching, it was made of a dark metal, the blade etched with swirling designs, with a red gem at the top of the hilt. As she studied the sword, she spotted the first personalisation. The hilt of the sword had been changed, so it was now made up of two Fairy Tail emblems. As her gaze travelled down the sword, she saw that it was incased in a dark leather sheath, that was embossed with the Fairy Tail emblem, 'Titania' swirled across the top of the sheath.

"Can I see?!" Natsu was saying excitedly to the man, and Juvia watched as the sword was pulled from it's sheath. She moved closer to study the blade.

"IT'S PERFECT" Natsu screeched in excitement. Juvia winced at the volume so close to her ear, then focused back on the blade, finally spotting the other personalisation….a Fairy Tail emblem had been worked in to the swirls on the blade. Juvia didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this. She'd expected Natsu to have something ridiculous engraved on the blade…but as she'd been learning today, her expectations for Natsu where wrong. Then her gaze travelled back up the hilt and she saw it. It was engraved along the curve of one of the emblems making up the hilt.

"Look Juvia, I named Erza's sword!"

"Juvia can see that" she said with a grim look.

"Erza's gonna love it right?!"

"Juvia is sure Erza will feel….something" Natsu was lost in his bubble of excitement. It seemed the dragon slayer enjoyed gift giving.

"Who doesn't want a sword named after me? I'm awesome!"

"You're something" Juvia murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Juvia hummed.

"I was debating between calling it Natsu and strawberry cake, cos Erza _loves_ strawberry cake, but strawberry cake doesn't sound like a badass sword name. No-ones going to fear strawberry cake. But I'm badass and people are scared of me, so Salamander is the perfect sword name" he finished in a rush. Juvia smiled.

"Juvia is sure Erza will be very pleased"

"No she won't" Happy snickered before Juvia slapped her hand over his mouth. Juvia knew Natsu was trying and didn't mean any harm, and she was sure Erza would know too.

Once the sword had been wrapped up, and paid for, the trio headed back to the hotel to grab their things, and change in to fresh clothes before heading to the train station.

"I can't wait to give everyone the gifts, they're gonna be so…so….." Juvia raised an eyebrow at Natsu, "so….happy. I'll have made them happy for once" he finished. Juvia smiled sadly at him.

"Juvia thinks Natsu makes them happy more often than he realises, they just had a bad day. Juvia thinks everything will be fine."

"I hope so" he said quietly.

"Juvia thinks all will be forgotten when we return, and apologies will be made" she said to Natsu, before mumbling to herself darkly, "Apologies had better be made…except for Gray because he didn't-NO. Gray too. Gray was mean to Juvia's first real friend at Fairy Tail"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia was just….oh look we're here" she said brushing past him to head in to the train station. She stopped when she realised Natsu wasn't following her. She turned as she heard the sound of gagging. Natsu was holding his hands over his mouth and staring at the trains.

"…pull yourself together Natsu, we're not even on a train yet" she exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have eaten lunch….."

"Here we go again" Happy said crowed. Juvia glanced around, and then spotted a shop. She didn't know why she or anyone else hadn't thought of this before.

"Juvia has an idea, wait here" she said before heading inside. Natsu stood with Happy, surrounded by bags, breathing deeply as if he was about to go in to labour and getting some very strange looks from passers by.

"It's okay Natsu, it won't be that long, just think about getting back to the guild!" Happy tried to give him a pep talk. A train pulled out of the station. Natsu heaved.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW" Happy cried flying a short distance away.

"Juvia thinks you shouldn't be so overdramatic when your friend isn't well" She said, walking up to Natsu and slapping something behind his ear.

"What's that?" Natsu asked weakly.

"Juvia should have thought of this before. It's a motion sickness patch, Juvia thinks Natsu should be able to endure the train now"

"Without getting sick?"

"Without getting sick" she repeated.

"Hey….I feel better already"

"We're still not even on the train" Juvia said in a monotone voice.

"I just realised something" Juvia gave him a questioning look.

"Your speech is getting a little better!"

"Juvia thinks Natsu is rubbing off on her" she said before leading the way to their train home.

The trio sat in companionable silence as the train steamed towards home. Natsu feeling none the worse for wear thanks to the patch. It had taken a full ten minutes for him to stop thanking Juvia, while Juvia had wilted in embarrassment as his profuse thanks. Natsu was excited to get back home and give everyone the gifts he'd bought. He hoped they would forgive him and that everything would go back to the way it was before. He'd have to get Juvia included on their team, there was no way he was abandoning his new friend, plus she'd helped him a lot and she deserved to be included, she'd done so much for the guild and he was sure she still felt a little like an outsider at times.

Juvia was thinking of what Gray's reaction would be upon returning to the news that Juvia had taken a mission with Natsu. She was sure he'd be indifferent. She hoped for Natsu's sake that the others apologised, she knew that they knew it wasn't his fault. _They are like family to Natsu, his closest friends, despite the fun we had today Juvia knows he was still hurting. Juvia will not allow her friend to be hurt again. What is Juvia worrying for? Everything will be fine. They've had time to calm down, Natsu is so hard to stay angry at anyway,_ Juvia thought, smiling. But then she remembered the glint in Mira's eye. Her smile dropped. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. _What are you up to Mira?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guuuyyyysssss! I have some really good news...guys who's finished writing this story!? That's right! I completely finished it, aside from re-reading and tweaking before uploading that is! I'm thinking I'll update every Monday from now on unless there's a different date you guys would prefer! There will be eighteen chapters in total and I am praying to every deity that you guys will love each chapter and I've ended things how you guys will like! I did feel the story take me a couple of times and go in directions I wasn't planning and there's some bits I think you guys will hate me for, but we'll see!**

The guild door slammed open, "WE'RE BAAAACK!" Natsu shouted at the guild, Juvia chuckling slightly behind him and holding a large bag, Happy flying lazily so the side of him. The rest of the guild shouted back their greetings. Talking animatedly to each other, Juvia and Natsu didn't notice the booth in the corner, occupied by a rather despondent Lucy and an internally despondent Gray. As the guild doors had slammed open Lucy and Gray had both bolted up in their seats and turned at the familiar voice. Lucy's eyes had widened in surprise as she'd taken in Natsu. He was wearing new clothes. Clothes other than his usual outfit. _She picked out clothes for him!? It had to be Juvia. Natsu doesn't understand fashion and now look at him he looks-STOP IT._ Lucy gave Natsu a look over. He was wearing loose black pants with a couple of pockets, and a snug dark red t-shirt with a pair of combat boots. Lucy found herself disappointed that his abs weren't on display before mentally slapping herself. She glared at Juvia. Juvia who was laughing at something Natsu was saying. And…and….. _SHE'S TOUCHING HIS ARM?! That's it, I-…..am not going to do anything. I'm calm. I'm good. Natsu has a new friend. He deserves one, we made him feel awful, I can't be upset that someone was willing to cheer him up….and give him a makeover. Not that he needed one._ Lucy was completely lost in thought so she didn't notice her drink icing over, along with Grays. Gray's usual expression didn't waver, not the entire time he watched the pair walk up to the bar, laughing and joking, and….touching each other. _How many times do you need to touch someone on the arm?_ he mentally grumbled. He studied Juvia. She was wearing a dress he'd never seen before, she looked...stunning. He wondered bitterly if Natsu had helped her pick it out. He did a double take as he took in her facial expression. She looked the happiest he'd ever seen her, he couldn't blame her for wanting a friend, but….. _Natsu?!_ Of all the people. He felt a stab of pain as he realised that Natsu had made Juvia that happy, and all he'd ever done was make her sad. He should be happy for her, but he just couldn't be. Seeing the two of them together looking all…..couple-y.

"Um Gray…..could you unfreeze me please?"

"What?" He turned to look at Lucy who's hand had now been frozen to her frozen drink. "Oh…oops" he mumbled regaining control of his magic. Lucy eyed him.

"They're just friends. Just two new friends, going on a mission together. Bonding. In a friendly way. There's no romance to see her folks" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Just friends"

"I mean, sure it was an over night trip, and now they look all…..cute and…and-but they couldn't have, you know….romance doesn't happen over night right?!"

"Right"

"GIVE ME SOMETHING HERE GRAY!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO RATIONALISE THIS AWAY AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING" she huffed and folded her arms. Gray sighed.

"Look Juvia probably saw Natsu was upset, she's a really kind person, she probably just wanted to see if he was okay and cheer him up. They're just friends" Gray said, trying to sound reassuring but his tone of voice was a bit too forceful. Lucy looked mildly convinced. Until she saw Mira looking at her and Gray, she nudged Gray and both turned to look at Mira who… _did she just wiggle her eyebrows at us?!_ Gray's frozen cup shattered. Lucy's face drained of colour. They slunk down in their seats.

Natsu and Juvia made it up to the bar, oblivious to any….meltdowns going on in the guild. "Hey Mira!" Natsu greeted, as Happy settled himself on the bar.

"Hey Natsu, you look happier today!" Mira beamed.

"The job went awesome Mira! Juvia and I took this leviathan down like THAT" Natsu made a gesture, "I didn't destroy a single thing thanks to Juvia and the mayor was super happy with our work and-" Mira interrupted him with a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it Natsu, it was a success! I'm glad to see you back to your usual self!" Mira beamed at him.

"Well it's all thanks to Juvia! It was all her idea" Natsu turned to hug Juvia, "Thanks again Juvia!" Juvia flushed as Mira beamed at the two of them, then glanced at Lucy and Gray who where both sputtering and looking outraged.

"Juvia just wanted to make Natsu feel better, Juvia should be thanking Natsu because now she has a friend, and she had fun"

"Aw you guys are too cute" Mira cooed in an overly loud voice. She could hear the sputtering intensify and she smirked.

"Ow Mira, what's with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all! Whats with your new look Natsu?"

"Oh Juvia made me go shopping-"

"Juvia didn't make you, you agreed to go, and you enjoyed it" Juvia said triumphantly. Mira was glancing between the two of them like she was watching a tennis match.

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too, Juvia did not pick out that jacket"

"Neither did I"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I….oh wait…yeah I did"

"Don't you dare start up your whole 'I'm dumb' routine Natsu. Juvia knows you're not as dense as you pretend to be" Mira gaped at them. Natsu gaped at her. "What?!"

"….You sounded like Erza" Mira stated. Natsu nodded.

"It's creepy when she does that" Natsu whispered to Mira. Juvia slapped him on the arm.

"Juvia can hear you when you whisper, Juvia thinks Natsu needs to work on his whisper voice"

"aaaaaand she's back" Natsu laughed. Mira laughed at the pair of them.

"Well I'm glad to see the two of you have become fast friends, what's next for Team Navia?"

"Not really sure, I want Juvia to join Team Natsu though"

"You do?" Juvia questioned.

"Of course, you're my friend! I can't just abandon you after we made a team! But if you don't want to, I'll still do some jobs with you?"

"Juvia would love to join Team Natsu" Juvia smiled shyly.

"Well then that's settled! Speaking of team Natsu, Mira have you seen the others? I gotta give them something"

"Erza went home" Mira started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway, Gray and Lucy are over there" Mira pointed to the booth, Natsu and Juvia turned to see Lucy and Gray sit up straight all of a sudden. Lucy pasted a smile on to her face while Gray just….Gray-d. Natsu waved to Lucy energetically.

"Thanks Mira!"

"You're welcome…for everything"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Mira smiled sweetly. Turning back to work.

Natsu had just taken a step to start dragging Juvia over to Lucy and Gray, there was no way he was doing this without moral support, when he stopped. He thought he'd heard…..his blood ran cold. _No. It can't be._ He heard it again. He snapped in to action. "We need to move, now" he said to Juvia, urgently. He flipped one of the tables up on to it's side, grabbed Juvia by the arm and hauled her down behind it, bag and all. He could see Lucy and Gray looking at him in confusion, along with pretty much everyone else in the guild. He didn't have time to explain. They had a minute, maybe two before destruction rained down upon the guild.

"Mira….." he trailed off as he heard it again. He gulped. "MIRA GET THE STRAWBERRY CAKE" he screamed. Too late. There wasn't enough time. The doors to the guild slammed open. A dark aura invaded. Juvia and Natsu peered around the side of the table. "I could hear her screaming the whole way here" Natsu explained to Juvia. They both gulped.

"Oh no…. _Happy"_ Natsu hissed at Juvia. They both turned to look at where Happy had fallen asleep on top of the bar. "I gotta go get him" Natsu made to get up from behind the table.

"No Natsu, you can't, it's too dangerous" Juvia grabbed his arm to keep him down. "Happy will be fine. He's asleep, she wouldn't harm a defenceless cat" Juvia assured him.

"I hope you're right" Natsu said grimly. They both turned their attention back to the figure at the doors of the guild.

"Is that?"

"Juvia thinks it is"

"No way" they said at the same time.

"MIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The scream sent shivers down Natsu's spine. He felt his blood run cold.

"Is that what you heard?" Juvia questioned. Natsu shuddered and nodded. Juvia patted him comfortingly on the arm. They watched from their hiding place as Erza stormed towards the bar, dragging Jellal along by the ear.

"Where the hell is his shirt? Don't tell me Gray got to him, like some sorta weird zombie thing? But with stripping" Natsu whispered to Juvia. Juvia just shook her head. They watched as Erza made it to the bar.

"Hey Erza! Jellal!" Mira chirped.

"Don't toy with me Mira, what is the meaning of this" she shook her hand..unfortunately for Jellal it was the one holding his ear.

"What do you mean?" Mira said innocently.

"I came back to my apartment to find him-" Erza cut herself off.

"To find him what?" Mira said with an evil glint.

"You know what"

"I don't think I do" Mira said innocently. Too innocently.

"You told Jellal that I was having some sort of….relationship with….with…"

"With who Erza?" Mira eyed Jellal up and down, "Nice swim trunks Jellal" she smiled. Erza scowled.

"WILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" she barked at him, tossing him her cloak.

"I would have, but you pulled me from the room before I could" he replied, calmly wrapping the cloak around himself.

"You told him that I was involved with Laxus" Erza hissed.

"Did I?" Jellal raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you and Laxus are becoming awfully….close" Mira trailed off suggestively. Erza stared at her blankly.

"I gave him his drink the other day because you where too busy and you _asked_ me too" Mira sighed.

"It's the perfect start to a romance"

"It is not"

"It is"

"It's not"

"It is"

"It's not" Jellal was looking between the two of them with a slight smile on his face.

"Erza" she whirled to face him. "It's okay. Mira was just trying to help"

"I bet she was" Erza muttered darkly. "And I'll just be helping when I-" Jellal cut her off smoothly.

"What she told me may have been a lie, but…what I felt was real. I felt….jealous, Erza. I thought that I couldn't be with you because of everything that I have done, that I couldn't be with someone who walks in the light, but when I thought there was someone else I…."

"You felt….jealous?" Erza questioned. Not allowing the hope to creep in to her voice. She wouldn't give Mira the satisfaction.

"Yes. I was scared I was about to lose you, so I came over as soon as Mira told me you would be there, I had to tell you how I felt Erza, before I lost you to someone else" Natsu wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he thought he saw Erza melt a little bit. The pair where speaking so low that only Natsu and Gajeel could hear what was being said, Natsu was whispering furiously to Juvia what was being said between the two. Natsu knew he wasn't seeing things when he saw Juvia melting. Gray wasn't seeing anything but red, when he saw Natsu whispering to Juvia and Juvia getting that look on her face. The look she usually only got when she was imagining she and Gray together, or other romantic situations. Lucy was too busy watching Natsu woo Juvia to pay attention to what was going on at the bar. She fingered her whip. _Look at them all cosy behind the table, whispering sweet nothings._ _Since when does Natsu know how to woo? What has Juvia done to him!?_

"But why?"

"Because I love you Erza. I always have" Erza flushed bright red and started to sputter.

"I….I…..I meant your….your outfit" Jellal blushed.

"Oh. I….um. Mira said you had enjoyed our…..our ride on the water slide….at the…"

"Oh. Yes. I um….it was…..amusing"

"She said you liked….um….being that…uh…close to me"

"So you thought you'd show up to my home….wearing your swimming trunks, and?"

"I guess I didn't really think it through, I was in a rush" Erza laughed. They stood smiling at each other.

"Alright people, nothing to see here, back to your…whatever" Laxus boomed from the second floor. Everyone started to chatter to each other, but Natsu and Juvia continued to watch Erza and Jellal. Jellal who had snuck a glare up at Laxus...just in case.

"Why are they staring at each other like that?" Natsu asked. Juvia smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

Erza leaned close to Jeallal's ear and whispered, "I love you too". Natsu relayed this to Juvia, who let out an incredibly loud squeal and threw her arms around his arm, squeezing it as she squealed. Lucy's hand went for keys, _How dare she...she...assault his arm like that! What the hell did he say to her? Did he...did he tell her...feelings?_ Lucy started to internally panic. Gray was imaging all the things he could use his ice to make to hurt Natsu. _Stupid lizard boy with his...his...what the hell does Juvia even see in him anyway!? Nothing. Nothing because they're just friends...yep. Just friends._

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked the water mage accosting his arm with surprising force.

"Juvia thinks it's so romantic" she sighed. Natsu smiled at her, but that smile fell as a shadow fell over them. It would appear Juvia's squealing had gained someone's attention. Natsu gulped.

"H-hey Erza!" He said, waving. Natsu was the one holding on to Juvia's arm now. Erza nodded to Juvia, grabbed Natsu and started to drag him outside the guild.

"Juvia….JUVIA! DON'T LET HER TAKE MEEEEEEE" Natsu screamed in a high pitched voice. Juvia got up and started to follow but felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at Jellal.

"It's okay" Juvia nodded but moved close to the door anyway, pulling an object from the large bag, and clutching it in her hand just in case.

 _Erza wouldn't hurt Natsu, Natsu is like a sibling to Erza. He saved her life. Erza knows Natsu doesn't do it on purpose, she was only angry because….because….NO. Juvia needs to stop being so ridiculous. Erza wouldn't harm Natsu. She's just going to talk to him…isn't she?_

 _Natsu used to scream for me to help him._ Lucy thought morosely. _I could help him against Erza way better than Juvia could._ Lucy lied to herself with conviction.

 _Go on Erza, anything you do will be way worse than anything I could come up with._ Gray smirked, anticipating pain in Natsu's immediate future. He stopped smirking when he saw Juvia's worried face, and her clutching something in her hands. _Is that...what the hell is she doing with something like that?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey guys! So most of you asked me to update twice a week, so I figured Thursday was a good update day...or at least...it's Thursday UK time! Sooooo here's the new chapter :)_**

Erza pulled Natus a little way away from the guild before stopping. She gestured to a nearby bench. He sat, gulping.

"Listen, Erza, I know you're mad but I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Natsu. I know you didn't mean to. You never mean to. You can't help what your magic does. It's not your fault. I owe you an apology"

"Y-you do?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded, sitting next to him on the bench.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, or said what I did. I am sorry, Natsu" Natsu stared at her.

"Um….thanks?" Natsu hadn't really been apologised to much before, so he wasn't sure what the etiquette was.

"I was tired, and frustrated, we'd all worked so hard for no reward. I know it was an accident, and I knew it was at the time I just snapped at you because I was exhausted."

"I'm sorry Erza"

"I know Natsu, I'm just worried. Our guild has a bad reputation, but it's not just you, Gray can be quite destructive…as can I…as can…many of our members. I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you. Yes….everything was on fire. But a lot of the structure damage before the fire was my fault, as well as Gray's"

"It's okay Erza"

"No Natsu, it's not. I feel terribly for how I treated you. How I upset you. I need you to understand that I'm worried about you Natsu"

"Worried? I can take care of myself Erza!"

"I know. But not against the Council"

"What do you mean?" Natsu frowned.

"Natsu I'm worried, on every single job, that you will go too far, cause too much destruction, and the Council will take you away and lock you up for being a danger"

"They wouldn't-"

"Yes Natsu, they would! None of us would be able to stop them!" Natsu peered at Erza's face…..was she? Oh no.

"Don't cry Erza, please don't cry!" Natsu panicked. "Wait right here, okay, don't move" Natsu raced back in to the guild. "JUVIA I NEED YOU!" He cried, oblivious to Gray's resulting scowl and Lucy's horror filled face. He actually jumped when she spoke from just inside the door.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Erza apologised to me but then she started crying, and I need help, I need her present!" Natsu was hopping from foot to foot.

"Calm down Natsu, Juvia will come with you, here" she handed him the sword.

"Woah where did you pull that from?"

"Juvia thought you might need it, so Juvia decided to keep it near" she smiled.

"You're the best Juvia! Let's go! I hate it when Erza cries, but this time it's my fault" Natsu said dejectedly as they walked back to the bench he'd left Erza on. He didn't get far before he was smashed in to a hard surface.

Erza's breastplate.

"It's alright Natsu. I have gathered myself. But you must stop making me worry, I know you can't help it, but please try to minimise the damage, it would break my heart if you where taken away" Erza sniffled. Natsu quickly started to babble before she could start to cry again.

"Well Juvia and I went on a mission and I didn't destroy anything, because Juvia used her magic to protect the buildings and stuff and Juvia's my friend now and she's my team mate, and I don't want to abandon her now that you guys are back so I was thinking she should join our team because she's my friend and she can help me" Natsu finished in one breath. Erza turned to Juvia.

"It's true, Juvia used water magic to protect the town from Natsu's magic in case it went awry. Juvia understands Natsu because Juvia's magic can be destructive too, we worked well as a team. Juvia is grateful to Natsu for letting Juvia be a team with him but Juvia doesn't want to impose on Natsu's usual team" Erza mulled things over for a few minutes.

"Juvia…you will have to join Team Natsu. I insist upon it. Not only are you a strong wizard in you own right but…you can help Natsu. I can see you have formed quite the friendship and it would be a shame to take it from either of you. I'm glad you have found a new friend in each other. Welcome to the Team!" Juvia found herself smashed in to Erza's breastplate. Natsu winced in sympathy, then started to awkwardly shuffle his feet.

"Um Erza?" she turned to him. "I um…..I got you a present. To say sorry for that last job…and make it up to you"

"You didn't have to do that Natsu" Erza said, a surprised smile lighting up her face.

"I wanted to, and then I saw the perfect thing…" Natsu handed Erza the sword. Erza unwrapped the paper, a stunned expression on her face as she took in the personalised sheath and the hilt. She stroked the engravings on the sheath with her fingers. "This is beautiful" she murmured.

"Wait until you see the blade!" Natsu said, starting to hop around in excitement, his confidence returned. Erza unsheathed the blade and the expression on her face….was priceless. Natsu beamed.

"Oh my…" she breathed, as she studied the details on the blade, brushing the Fairy Tail guild mark hidden among the swirls.

"Thank you Natsu, this is an incredibly thoughtful gift"

"I knew you'd love it!" Natsu said, dancing about. Juvia watched as Erza smiled at Natsu with fondness. While Natsu was distracted celebrating his success Juvia leaned in to whisper to Erza.

"Juvia wants Erza to be forewarned…Natsu named the sword already. Juvia would like it if Erza could pretend to like it, so Natsu's feelings aren't hurt. It's name is on the hilt" Erza moved the hilt closer to examine it.

"Salamander? He named it after himself!?"

"Natsu didn't mean any harm, Natsu just wanted you to have something you'd love and Juvia thinks he wanted you to be able to remember him with it. He thought it was a good name for a sword and-" Erza cut off Juvia's hurried whispering.

"It's okay Juvia, I know. I actually quite like it"

"You…..you like it?"

"Yes. Natsu is admirable. He never gives up. The sword will remind me of that in battle" Juvia just nodded, surprised. She had thought Erza might have been a bit….mad. Juvia knew she was very particular about her swords.

"I NEARLY FORGOT! Check out the name on the hilt Erza! I named the sword for you, it was between me and strawberry cake, but cake isn't scary, and-"

"Salamander is a fine name for a sword, it will strike fear in to the hearts of my enemies" Erza smiled at Natsu, genuinely pleased. Natsu looked like he was going to burst with happiness. Until Erza slammed him against her breastplate again in a bone crushing hug.

"Let's return to the guild shall we? I want to show off my new sword" Erza said, starting to head back in with Natsu and Juvia following her.

"Hear that Juvia? Erza wants to show it off" Natsu said gleefully. Juvia smiled indulgently.

Natsu didn't make it far in to the guild before he was stopped by a voice saying his name hesitantly.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Wendy" Natsu smiled. He dropped his smile when she didn't return it. "Wendy what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I should have gone with you on the last job, I shouldn't have let you walk home all by yourself. I knew you where upset and nobody was being fair to you but I just let you go by yourself" Wendy started to cry, but before Natsu could say anything she carried on speaking, "And-and-and" Wendy hiccuped, "I shouldn't have gone on the job with the others, I wanted to stay behind to make sure you came back okay, and so you'd…you'd….not be by yourself. I knew you'd be upset but I let them convince me and…and Mira said you where so down and not like yourself and it's my fault" Wendy threw her arms around Natsu's waist and started to cry harder in to his chest.

"Wendy's been worried about you the entire time we've been gone. She feels awful for abandoning you. It's not her fault, I helped convince her to go. I apologise Natsu" Carla said as she came trailing behind Wendy.

"It's okay, Carla, I get it" Wendy cried something that sounded similar to "But you shouldn't have to" and then something unintelligible.

Natsu brought his arms up and around the younger dragon slayer, he looked at Juvia, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Wendy, it's okay. You need all the experience you can get! You're not gonna get that hanging around the guild waiting for me to walk back. You don't need to apologise to me. Besides, I wanted to be alone, I'd have been bad company! I guess I was upset that you guys had gone, but I wasn't upset at you Wendy. I was sad that I'd ruined the job for everyone"

"But it's not your fault, you can't h-help it. M-my magic is as d-d-destructive as yours, I shouldn't have left you" Wendy wailed. Natsu looked confused.

"Is this to do with the brother thing?" Natsu whispered to Juvia.

"Juvia thinks so. Juvia thinks Wendy feels that Natsu and Gajeel are more family than the others, you are all dragon slayers. Juvia thinks Wendy feels that she let you down by not defending you, or making sure you where okay. Juvia thinks Wendy thinks she has been a terrible sister" Natsu nodded.

"Wendy, I wasn't alone, I had Happy with me! Then when I got back to the guild, I had Juvia! Juvia's my new friend, she cheered me up and made sure I didn't feel bad for too long. It's okay Wendy, really. I woudn't have Juvia as a friend otherwise." Natsu smiled down at Wendy. Wendy just sniffled in to Natsu's chest.

"I've got something that'll cheer you up!" Natsu exclaimed, digging in his pocket. "I got you a present after Juvia and I got done with our job!" Wendy peeked up at him as he held out the necklace to her. She reached up curiously, and took the necklace.

"It's beautiful" she breathed, "I've never had real jewellery before!" Natsu beamed.

"That's not the best part, see the orb? It's a lacrima. I already put my magic in there, you just gotta get Gajeel to put his in there and then you can have us with you wherever you go! We'll be with you in spirit to cheer you on!" Wendy's eyes filled with tears.

"What did I do?" Natsu panicked.

"Nothing, it's-it's-it's…..PERFECT" Wendy wailed. Natsu patted her on the back.

"Making little girls cry…nice goin' Salamander" Gajeels voice rumbled from the side. Before Natsu could start a fight, Juvia intervened.

"Gajeel, Juvia knows you've been eavesdropping on the entire conversation with your dragon slayer hearing. Juvia knows you want to be a part of your family's moment but are just too...gruff to admit it" Juvia said bluntly. Natsu looked like he was going to make a comment so Juvia nudged him in the ribs.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. I don't have any family, least of all Salamander and the kid" Gajeel grumbled. Juvia gave him a look that said she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Juvia thinks you're ridiculous." Gajeel mumbled something unintelligible before catching sight of Wendy's necklace.

"Let me see that" Gajeel said, carefully taking the necklace from Wendy, who was still clutching Natsu, who was mouthing at Juvia for help. Gajeel mumbled a word, and a thin stream of grey started to flow in to the lacrima, mixing with Natsu's red fire. The two magics swirled around in the lacrima.

"Pretty" breathed Wendy.

"Yeah well…Salamander went to all that effort to make a nice gesture, couldn't let him hog the moment, thought I'd add some sensibility to it. Besides, Shrimp'll get mad if I don't help him out" Gajeel grumbled. Wendy let go of Natsu and threw her arms around Gajeel.

"Thank you! Now whenever I get scared, I'll have you with me to remind me to be brave" Wendy declared. Juvia and Natsu had their hands over their moves to muffle their laughter at Gajeel's expression. Surprised didn't begin to cover it. Neither did embarrassed or uncomfortable. They watched as Gajeel flushed bright red, then managed to do the unbelievable and go even redder when Levy "Aw'd" as she passed the scene.

"Not a word Salamander" Gajeel ground out before hugging Wendy back.

"We'll leave you to it" Natsu snickered as Juvia shoved him past a glowering Gajeel.

"Where did Mira say Lucy and Gray where?" Natsu questioned Juvia.

"Over there" he followed her finger to a booth tucked out of the way.

'Let's go! I wanna give Lucy my gift!" Natsu said excitedly, leading the way.

Juvia followed behind, bag in hand, and she would have stopped entirely if Natsu hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "C'mon Juvia, I need moral support!"

"Natsu, Juvia doesn't think-" she started to say, staring at Gray…..and his facial expression. Normally he looked indifferent, right now he looked…..furious. She swallowed. Natsu was oblivious, his gaze fixed firmly on Lucy, who had pasted a smile on her face as Natsu started to approach. _Juvia doesn't think this is going to end well._

Over at the bar, Mira watched on, that glint back in her eye. "Finally, everything's falling in to place!" Mira chirped. Erza, who was sitting nearby and talking with Jellal, turned away from him to focus her attention on Mira. She didn't like the tone of Mira's voice or the look in her eye. At all. She followed Mira's line of sight and spotted Natsu making his way over to Lucy and Gray with Juvia. She could pick up on the tension between the four of them clear across the room. She slowly turned back to Mira.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Here" Mira placed a slice of strawberry cake in front of Erza, "Just sit back and watch the romance blossom"

"Mira, you didn't" the bar maid ignored her, avidly watching Erza's team mates. Erza glanced back and forth between Mira and her team.

 _Something's going to be blooming, but it isn't romance._

"If my cake gets damaged I will end you Mirajane" Erza growled, pushing the plate along the bar until it was shielded by Jellal's body. No-one was going to harm her cake.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Fair warning guys, the POV's are all switching about in this chapter because it's the only way I could work it! Also, I was in a really, really bad mood when I wrote the end. I had envisioned the whole thing differently but I got carried away…sorry in advance, and don't hate me too much!**_

"Hey guys!" Natsu said, smiling widely. Lucy smiled at Natsu, "Hey Natsu….Juvia" she said with a slight frown. Gray just grunted.

"Juvia and I just got back from a job, it went totally awesome, I didn't destroy anything because Juvia's magic is-"

"Juvia doesn't think they want to know about the job Natsu" Juvia whispered to him. Gray scowled harder, not that Juvia noticed. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh….well…it just went really well" Natsu finished quietly. Juvia looked at his downcast face and nudged him, gesturing to the bag. Lucy tracked the motion with her eyes.

"When we got done with the job, Juvia took me shopping and I got you guys something….to try to make up for the last job" Natsu smiled nervously. Lucy felt herself melt a little.

"You didn't have to do that Natsu, I'm sorry for how I acted and what I said to you, I didn't mean it. You know that right?" Natsu nodded uncertainly, "It's just, I really needed money for the rent and we'd been on so many jobs in a row to try and get enough jewel that I was exhausted"

"It's okay Lucy." Natsu tried for a smile. Juvia narrowed her eyes at Lucy. _That's it?_

"Natsu was very upset, most unlike himself. Juvia hopes Lucy knows that it is not Natsu's fault, what happened that is. Juvia hopes she knows Natsu doesn't destroy things on purpose. That Natsu cannot control the damage his magic causes. Juvia wonders why none of you thought to help him before"

"Help him how?" Gray finally spoke, while Lucy looked taken aback.

"Juvia used her magic to shield the town on our job, Natsu destroyed nothing because of it. Are you trying to tell Juvia that none of you could have done that?" Juvia looked Gray straight in the eye making it clear she meant him. Gray's eyes widened and he stared open mouthed. _She's….she's never spoken like this to me before. She never would have done this if it weren't for Natsu….why is that idiot that one that made her more….herself? I should be the one getting her to come out of her shell, getting her to be more herself around me, not that flame brained idiot. I never thought she would have challenged me before, but now because of freaking Natsu she's…she's….even more amazing than she was before-wait….what? No. NO she's just Juvia. It won't be long before she's back to the creepy staring and the comments and fawning over me and it'll be easier for me to go back to pushing her away. This was a one time thing. Now it's over…things'll go back to normal._

Lucy meanwhile was silently fuming and fiddling with Aquarius's key. _Juvia was no match for Aquarius last time, I'd love to see how she does against her away from water. Heh heh. Oh…wait…..no water means no Aquarius and if I summon her from a cup she'll actually kill me._ Lucy gulped. _Okay so I'll use Scorpio or Taurus or SOMEONE. How dare she speak to me like that about Natsu. Of course I know it's not his fault, of course I know he doesn't mean it…so maybe I don't act like I know, and I haven't actually told him that but….I do know. I do. And what is with her pointing out how upset Natsu was? Mira already told us. Is she trying to rub it in my face that SHE was the one cheering him up? That she's the one that got him back to his usual self? I would have made him feel better as soon as I'd gotten back if she hadn't come along with her niceness and her comforting ways. Oh I bet she comforted him. She probably made him Natsu shaped bento and….and….and…..made him a scarf or something. HA shows what she knows, Natsu gets too hot to wear scarves._ Lucy thought smugly. _So she sorted Natsu out with new clothes, it's not like I care. I liked him better in his old clothes._ Lucy's eye twitched at the lie. As she watched the pair together, Lucy started to mentally chant _they're just friends, very close friends, but just friends_ over and over in her head.

Natsu and Juvia where oblivious to Lucy and Gray's internal struggles. Natsu was too busy high-fiving Juvia.

"Alright! Look at you, sure it's not an insult BUT you did challenge him…go against him…whatever you did some negative to Gray and you did it without an eye twitch. You even made _eye contact_ and you didn't even stutter!" Natsu praised. Juvia flushed red.

"Juvia doesn't know what came over her, Juvia thinks she's been spending too much time with Natsu and his hot headedness has rubbed off" Gray heard that last part. _He won't be rubbing on her again if I-_ Gray's mental tirade cut off when Natsu picked Juvia up and twirled her around cheering.

"Natsu you're embarrassing me, put me DOWN" _Did she just? She just….she….she didn't refer to herself in third person. THAT'S IT, FLAME BRAIN'S GOING DOWN! HOW DARE HE CHANGE JUVIA._ Frosty mist started to eminate from Gray.

"Woah Gray, calm down"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Weren't you the one who was all freaking out a minute ago when they where acting all buddy buddy?"

"Yes, but I was being ridiculous, they're just friends. Juvia really helped Natsu"

"Yeah she helped Natsu, shouldn't that have been you?" Gray hissed, "Look at them" He pointed at the grinning pair as Natsu continued to crow about Juvia's little achievement while Juvia tried to get him to stop. Lucy felt her blood start to boil. _THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS, THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS._

"Whatever, don't start something you'll regret later. Like when you give Juvia hope and then smash it to pieces" Lucy snarled at Gray. Natsu and Juvia turned back to the pair of them and Lucy and Gray immediately plastered on smiles.

"What the hell is wrong with your face snowflake?" Natsu exclaimed, gesturing at Gray's face.

"The hell did you say you pink haired freak!?"

"I said what's wrong with your face?"

"There's nothing wrong with my face idiot!" Before the two could start a fight, Juvia intervened.

"Natsu was only referring to the fact that you where smiling. You rarely do" Juvia pointed out.

"Yeah, normally you're all…." Natsu trailed off and started to imitate Gray's smirk….his scowl….

"Juvia thinks Natsu should get to the gifts now" She said hurriedly as Gray's demeanour darkened.

"Oh right! Juvia helped me, so I can't talk _all_ the credit" Natsu said, gesturing at Juvia who immediately started to deny it. Gray and Lucy stared on, smiles fixed in place to hide their horror. _This is a nightmare, it's just a nightmare Lucy, you're going to wake up and Natsu's gonna be overheating the bed….again._

"You first Lucy! Juvia told me what books you like and helped me pick em out cos I wasn't sure" Natsu said bashfully, carefully taking the books out of the bag one by one and placing them in front of her on the table. Lucy would have been annoyed at the fact that Juvia had helped Natsu with her gift, if she wasn't so touched that he'd wanted to get her a gift in the first place, and willingly gone shopping to get it…something he'd never do. He did that for her.

"Juvia would like Lucy to know that this last book, Natsu picked all on his own" Juvia addressed Lucy. Lucy looked up at Juvia to see Juvia beaming at her, and she nodded before turning back to Natsu who was pulling a final book out of the bag. _Is that…no…it can't be? How did he...?_

Natsu held the book out to her and shuffled his feet, "I know this is your favourite book Lucy, and I was never really sure why you didn't have your own copy, but I figure it's probably my fault because of all the cuts we take in reward money" he finished quietly. Lucy could see Juvia slowly moving her arm up to comfort Natsu. _Oh hell no._ Lucy moved her arm super fast, reaching out and touching Natsu's hand. She saw Juvia put her hand back down and internally smirked. _That's right….back off my ma-I mean…my best friend._ Natsu smiled at Lucy hopefully and she felt her heart swell. She carefully took the book from his outstretched hand.

"I…I can't believe you did this Natsu…can't believe you remembered"

"Why do you look like you're going to cry? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Natsu, no you didn't, I'm just….I'm really happy okay!" Lucy got up and threw her arms around Natsu, hugging him tight with her face in his neck. Natsu hesitated for a few seconds before putting his arms around Lucy, and when he looked over her shoulder he could see Juvia giving him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod.

"It's okay Lucy, I just wanted to do something nice for you for once, instead of all the bad stuff…instead of disappointing you" he mumbled in her ear.

"Natsu you never disappoint me. I know you don't mean to do the bad stuff, okay" she whispered in his ear, before pulling back. "I was tired and everything yeah but I was disappointed too" she saw Natsu's expression fall and quickly hurried on, but not before she noticed Juvia slightly raise her hand _as if she's going to blast me with water or something_ , "I wasn't disappointed in you Natsu, I was disappointed because I really wanted to get you something, and when we got no reward, I didn't think I was going to be able to get it for you. That's why I wanted to go on this other job, to get the money for my rent yeah, but also so I could get you something. I only agreed to go without you because I wanted to pick it up on the way back and surprise you" Natsu watched, eyebrows creased, as Lucy fumbled in a bag at her side. "I know you don't read much, or like reading or whatever, but I thought you might like this" Lucy held out a chunky book to him, with a dragon picked out in gold on the red leather cover. Natsu brushed his hand over it, "Even if you already know everything in there I thought you might enjoy it" she said nervously.

"Lucy, I love it. Thank you" he said, giving her a quick hug that lifted her off the ground. Lucy smiled at him. She studied her stack of books, Juvia really had done remarkably well, she should probably thank her too.

"Juvia-"

"Look Juvia!" Natsu was waving the book about in front of Juvia, "Lucy got me a _dragon_ book and now I can actually ready it because you got me that book protector thingy!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy looked between the two of them.

"Book protector?"

"Yeah! I actually don't mind reading, but I can never read too much because when I get excited….." Natsu lit up his free hand to demonstrate, "So every time I read I usually end up burning the books. But when we where in the book store, Juvia told me all about this protector thingy that shields books from magic, now I can read whenever I want!" Natsu told Lucy excitedly.

"I never even knew such a thing existed" Lucy stated through a forced smile.

"Juvia only knew because Juvia used to have problems with her magic reacting to what she read. Juvia drenched many books before finding the solution"

"I didn't…" Gray started to say he didn't know Juvia liked to read but then the pieces fell in to place. _So that's where her crazy imagination comes from…._

"Juvia helped Natsu pick out some books for himself as well, perhaps you can read together?" Juvia said encouragingly to Lucy.

"Yeah Lucy, look!"

Lucy was torn, she was amazed at this new side of Natsu, she had never known he liked to read and that he didn't because he couldn't. She thought about all of the times Natsu had shown a mild interest in what she was reading, but wouldn't actually attempt to read it. Now she knew why. Natsu was busy pulling more books out of the bag to show her….his books. She was happy and excited to have something to share with Natsu, they could discuss books, she could probably convince him to read some of the ones she liked, and she would be willing to read some of the many fantasy ones he was unpacking. But at the same time she was sad that she hadn't been the one to do this with Natsu. To find him a solution. She'd never even been in a book store with him. Now that she knew he liked books…she would drag him there as many times as she could, but she wished she had been the one to discover this secret part of him. She wished she could have had that experience with Natsu. She couldn't deny it….she was jealous. But at the same time she felt like she'd been given a gift, something to share with him. The jealous part wanted to ignore him or say something snarky, but she couldn't upset Natsu, not when he was this excited.

"Yo, Earth to Lucy!" Natsu was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Look! These are all the books I got to read!" Natsu's pile was just shorter than hers. She studied the covers, reading the backs of each while Natsu fidgeted nervously. "Juvia said they all have dragons in them or huge battles or other cool stuff"

"This one's supposed to be really, really good" Lucy said holding up one book, "And I feel like I've read this one back when I was in my fantasy phase" she said holding up another book. She glanced up to see Natsu smiling at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"You can borrow em if you like!"

"Only after you've read them, and if I borrow them, you have to read a couple of mine"

"But…they're all girly" Natsu grumbled.

"Not all of them, I promise" Lucy laughed. Gray was watching Juvia, who was beaming while glancing between the two of them. _If she had feelings for dragon boy she wouldn't be happy about this…would she?_ Gray narrowed his eyes as he studied her. He watched as Juvia stepped forward to help Natsu pack his books away, while Lucy was busy packing away the ones Natsu had got her. Gray watched as Natsu and Juvia where laughing and chatting. Watched as Juvia would occasionally touch or smack Natsu on the arm, or Natsu would throw his arm around Juvia's shoulder. He would have read it as the typical Natsu friendly gesture if Happy hadn't chosen that minute to pop up out of nowhere and purr, "She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikessssss him". Gray assumed he meant Juvia and Gray saw red.

"Well, at least that's something you can't destroy, right Natsu? Buildings….villages…towns…heck you could probably even take out a city, but at least you can't damage a book. So that's one thing out of every other damn thing in the world that you can't destroy" Gray snarled. Natsu stared at Gray.

"I didn't mean to destroy that village Gray, I told you and I apologised. My magic is destructive that's just the way it is. It was an accident" Natsu said firmly, with Juvia nodding encouragingly.

"It always is, isn't it Natsu. Always an accident, you never mean to do anything, but you always do. Why don't you try and learn some damn control!" Gray hissed. A chill permeated the air. A dark aura started to grow.

Over at the bar Mira watched the scene, "Uh oh…this wasn't supposed to happen"

"What did you think was going to happen? Gray and Natsu are volatile at the best of times and jealousy is an ugly emotion" Erza stated, forking cake in to her mouth faster.

"I just wanted to give them a little push"

"Yes, well, I think you where a bit too heavy handed this time" Erza finished her cake, set the plate to the side, then lunged in to Mira's personal space, until they where face to face, not unlike the stance Natsu and Gray assume.

"Natsu has been hurt enough these past few days, I do not appreciate you inciting one of my team mates to continue to damage Natsu's feelings."

"Erza"

"Not now Jellal, I'm busy"

"I hate to get in the way of your threatening Erza….but someone's doing your job for you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Natsu has a new defender, look" Jellal pointed back to the scene they'd all been avidly watching. Mira and Erza turned to see what he was pointing out.

"Oh…..that's not good"

Gajeel had managed to pry Wendy the human barnacle off of him not too long ago. She'd been hugging him and thanking him and babbling nonsense for longer than he could stand. But Juvia hadn't been wrong earlier. Sure the Guild was family, but Wendy and…..Natsu, where more so than the rest. Not that he'd admit to that, ever. Wendy was like a little sister, and he cared about her as much as he cared about Levy. He'd never admit it but he even cared about Natsu, seeing him as a kind of annoying younger brother. He'd been touched that Natsu had gotten Wendy a gift that had required input from Gajeel. That he'd even thought to include Gajeel. So while he'd been grouchy he'd been secretly pleased and Juvia had got him totally pegged. She knew him better than anyone after all. Gajeel hadn't had the heart to cut Wendy's moment short so he'd let her hug him for as long as she liked while she cried a little bit more about the gift. He'd studiously avoided looking in Levy's direction. Gajeel had been chatting to Wendy when they both heard the commotion.

Gajeel didn't get what the problem was in the first place, Salamander wasn't the only person in the guild with destructive magic, he wasn't the only person who caused damage. He'd apologised for it, which was pretty big of him and took some guts, and now here was the ice mage making Natsu feel crappy all over again, refusing to let it drop. Gajeel had been in the guild when Juvia had decided to cheer up Natsu and he saw how upset the dragon slayer had been. He wasn't sure why Gray was bringing it up again, but as he started to feel a familiar swell of magic he figured the ice mage was gonna regret it in more ways than one.

"Why is Gray being so mean to Natsu? Natsu doesn't deserve that, it's not his fault, and he said….he said…..sorry" Wendy started to cry again. _Ah for the love of-_ Gajeel shot his arm out catching Wendy around the waist as she made to rush over to Natsu.

"NO, stay back…she's gonna lose it and you don't wanna be near her when she does" he ground out. Wendy looked up at him questioningly then turned to look more closely at the scene surrounding Natsu.

"Oh my" Carla interjected. Wendy put her hand over her mouth.

Juvia would not allow her new friend to be hurt again, after all the time they'd spent together, getting to know each other, she couldn't allow Gray to be so horrible to him. Natsu had felt awful, he'd been so upset. He had apologised. He had been beating himself up about what had happened at that village ever since it had happened. As much as she loved Gray, she now had another person to love and defend. A person who didn't deserve Gray's verbal attack. She knew this was going to be hard. She loved Gray, she didn't like to think of him as anything but perfect, but right now he was wrong and he was upsetting Natsu.

Juvia could see Lucy grab Natsu's arm, to comfort him or to stop him attacking Gray she wasn't sure. But Juvia could see from Natsu's stance that he wasn't going to do anything, he looked most unlike himself. He was standing, his bag of books clutched to his chest, looking down at the ground. Happy was perched comfortingly on his head, she hadn't realised he'd appeared on the scene. She could see Erza with her sword drawn, Wendy trying to make her way over to defend the closes thing she had to a brother, but being stopped by Gajeel who didn't look impressed at Gray's comments. _How did he hea-of course…dragon slayer hearing. Juvia loves you Gray with all Juvia's heart, but Natsu is Juvia's friend. Juvias first friend in Fairy Tail. The first person willing to make a team with Juvia, willing to go on a job with Juvia besides Gajeel. The first person to get to know Juvia. Natsu has helped Juvia, he has shown me Juvia do not need to change. But thanks to him Juvia-I have changed. I can disagree with Gray…..and I will._ Juvia decided to channel her new friend.

Gray was staring at Juvia, _what the hell is she doing?_ Lucy, who'd reached out to try and comfort Natsu and restrain him at the same time squeezed his arm. "Natsu look!" Natsu's head shot up at the tone of Lucy's voice, and he glanced about, it wasn't long before he spotted Juvia. Her water body was frothing and boiling, wisps of steam coming from it. Natsu tilted his head. _She's not…..oh man she is! JUVIA'S ALL FIRED UP!_

Juvia took a step towards Gray.

"Juvia cannot allow you to speak to her friend that way. Natsu has been distraught with what happened and being abandoned by his team. Juvia has enjoyed spending time with Natsu and getting to know him. Juvia has enjoyed making a friend. Juvia hasn't enjoyed the circumstances that have brought this about." Juvia took another step forward. "Natsu is Juvia's friend. You will apologise to Natsu" Gray stared at her. "NOW" a geyser of boiling water shot up to the ceiling and sprayed in different directions on impact, guild members where forced to dive in every direction to avoid it.

Gray was shocked. He couldn't move. He never would have thought that Juvia of all people would defend Natsu. He knew what a kind person she was but Juvia was always on Gray's side even if he was in the wrong. Not that he'd admit to being in the wrong right now. He'd expected Natsu to come at him all fire and insults, he hadn't expected Juvia to smack him down. He was gobsmacked. Juvia took his silence as refusal.

"Juvia does not want to have to fight Gray, but she will if she must because Gray has hurt her friend not once but twice. Juvia will not stand for it."

"Juvia-" Natsu started.

"No Natsu it is not okay. You have apologised, a good team member…a friend would have accepted that. Everyone has apologised except for Gray. Instead Gray continues to be...to be...be nasty"

"Great…they're finishing each other's sentences" Lucy grumbled. Happy opened his mouth, "Don't even think about it cat!"

"He destroyed an entire village Juvia, and that's not the first time. We do double the work to make up for the jewel we lose and one day the exhaustion is gonna cause mistakes, and it's gonna end up with someone getting hurt. Our guild is always in trouble for the damage we cause. Our reputation gets worse and worse. And one day, that flaming idiot is gonna get locked up by the council for being a danger to society" Lucy gasped. Wendy became distraught, Gajeel only heard her whispered, "That's not true" because of his hearing. Gajeel was tempted to join Juvia, but he needed to keep Wendy out of the way. Erza approached the group.

"That is quite enough Gray. We where wrong in our treatment of Natsu." Gray refused to back down, no matter how wrong he was and Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "I too, will not stand for this Gray" she warned. She wasn't the scarier of the two at that moment in time, though.

"Natsu isn't the only one with a destructive power" Juvia's voice lashed out, water whips lashing around her, "Juvia remembers Gray's power having the capacity to be quite destructive. You've destroyed things before. So has everyone in this guild."

"My magic's plenty destructive. I actually destroyed this Guild and then there was the time..." Gajeel trailed off at Levy's look. "What?" Juvia carried on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Yet you act like Natsu is the only one who causes damage. Natsu doesn't mean to cause harm. Natsu is a kind and caring person, and Juvia will not allow you to continue to berate him you….you….you…."

"C'mon Juvia, you can do it!" Natsu cheered, Happy joining in.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Lucy cried at Natsu's happy demeanour. Natsu shushed her.

"You…you…..STRIPPING SNOWFLAKE PRINCESS" Juvia cried. Everyone stared at Juvia in shock. _Did she just…..did she just insult Gray after challenging him to a fight?!_ Lucy thought. Natsu was clapping and cheering. Gajeel couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"ALL RIGHT JUVIA! I told ya you could do it!" Juvia had thrown both hands over her mouth and was staring at Gray. Gray shook off his shock, and…pride. Gray sneered.

"You've been spending too much time with that pink haired freak"

"Juvia thinks it is better to spend time with Natsu than with someone like Gray who is nasty to his friends for things they cannot help. Juvia thinks she was wrong about Gray. Juvia thinks Gray is….Juvia thinks…." Juvia trailed off and fled from the guild.

"Damn she was so close to beating her record" Natsu said shaking his head.

"What record?!" Lucy turned to Natsu with exasperation.

"Her Insulting Gray record. We've been workin' on it. I told her she didn't need to change herself completely but she wanted to be more normal to make more friends"

"So….that's what you've been doing while you where on your job? Just…talking and shopping and helping each other?"

"Yeah Lucy, Juvia made me realise I didn't need to change, and I made her realise she didn't need to either. She's my friend, duh. Why what did you think we where doing?" Lucy flushed and stammered nonsense. Erza raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't wanna know" Happy chirped up from his place on Natsu's head. Lucy glared but inside she was melting. Sometimes she forgot what a kind, sweet person Natsu was. Not only had Juvia helped Natsu but he'd been helping her. She had been so ridiculous about the whole thing.

Natsu approached a deflated Gray, who looked up at him wearily.

"Look man, I'm not in the mood for a fight, so just punch me and go okay? And for what it's worth….I am actually sorry. I just….I got angry and I took it out on you" Natsu nodded. Then reached in to the bag pulling out the last gift. He handed it to Gray who looked at him questioningly.

"It's a snow lacrima. Juvia picked it out for you. She thought you'd like to be able to make it snow whenever you want, she knows you prefer being cold. She thought it'd remind you of your old home with your mentor. She put it a lot of thought in to it" Gray stared at it. He didn't deserve Juvia. He really didn't. He felt his throat close up and swallowed hard. Gray placed the lacrima on the table and looked up at Natsu but before he could say anything, a flaming fist connected with his face.

"What the hell!?"

"You said I could punch you. So I did. Asif I was gonna pass that up!" Natsu laughed and shrugged before getting in Gray's face, "Don't ever sneer at Juvia like that again frosty. Don't talk to her like that again got it? She doesn't deserve it. She's probably the nicest damn person in this guild." Natsu growled before grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the guild to find Juvia, Happy in tow.

Lucy had both her hands over her mouth. _I can't believe he just did that. He hit Gray to….to defend Juvia. That's just so….so….r-r-r-oman-NO. No it's not. Natsu's just being a good friend and looking out for her. That's all. Besides Gray was way out of line and he was rude to Juvia. Natsu was right. There's nothing going on with them. Why would there be?_ Lucy chuckled nervously. Gray looked up from rubbing his jaw.

"I don't know why you're laughing, Natsu just ran out to comfort Juvia"

"WATCH IT OR I'LL LUCY KICK YOU AND EVEN OUT THE BRUISE" she scowled at him. Nobody moved. Erza calmly hit Gray with her gauntleted fist, sending him flying. "There. Now it's even" she stated, then casually wandered over to resume her position at the bar, Mira looked…oddly devastated. Gray was picking himself off the wall and muttering, for a minute it looked like he was going to challenge Erza before he thought better of it.

 _What's that all about? We all fight all the time._ Gray thought. Erza was still giving him that look. The look that suggested she wanted to try out her new sword…on him. Gray supposed she hadn't already and had restrained herself to a punch because Jellal was there. Wendy's eyes where glistening with tears and…..anger. Gajeel surveyed the scene, and finally let go of Wendy.

The guild was dead silent.

Then a voice rumbled from the side. "Can't say ya didn't have that coming." Gajeel chuckled, "Well done moron, you upset Juvia so bad she acted like normal around ya. I haven't see her that pissed in a long time. You even managed to make the kid here wanna have a go at ya" Gajeel gestured to Wendy who was giving Gray a decidedly unfriendly look.

"Whatever" he mumbled. Staring at his new lacrima.

Mira was tapping her fingers on the bar. _This just a set back, things didn't go quite as planned but it was so obvious that Gray was jealous. Or….it was to me. It'll be fine. Maybe if I…._

Mira made to head towards Gray, but Erza's sword blocked her path.

"Don't even think about it Mira. You've done quite enough"

"I'll give you free strawberry cake for a month if you let me past" Erza thought about it and started to move her sword.

"ERZA!" Jellal's voice had her sulkily lower her sword back in place. She looked longingly at the fresh cake sitting behind the bar.

 _Soon my love…..soon._ Jellal sighed and rolled his eyes, guessing Erza's thoughts.

 _...I am second best to...a cake._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not gonna lie to you guys this is pure filler! Just needed to get from A to B, and I'm not entirely happy with this chapter! I saw someone reviewed saying that some of the parts are really OOC, I'm trying my best, but Juvia for instance, I'm trying to make her more...well her. More than just Gray's groupie really. As for the others I'm trying my best but I'm new to the FT fandom, so I'm sorry if some parts aren't that good.**

 **Also, to the really polite Guest who asked me if I'm updating today...ta-daaaaaahhh! ;)**

 _ **A/N: Update: I forgot to tell you guys I won't be able to update on Monday so the next update will be Thursday but it's a REALLY long chapter so I'm hoping you guys won't mind!**_

 _ **A/N: Update 2: Okay so the guest reviewer who said some parts are OOC just sent me a really lovely review and I totally get what they mean now, so thank you for clarifying and being nice about it 3 It totally made up for the other thing I want to talk to you guys about. I probably shouldn't be doing this when I'm upset and angry and I wouldn't mind if it was actually constructive but whatever. I'd like to go off on my break without having to look at anymore of these comments for a while.**_

 _ **I had one reviewer on the last chapter saying "** **WTF you did with Natsu. Now he is so weak and Juvia so annoying aghhh" I get that Natsu isn't his usual self, but the way I see it after watching all the times he's been given shit for destroying things...it's gotta be bugging him and there is like no-one who's actually trying to be there for him, so I figured it was okay to allow him to open himself up to Juvia, someone who he would potentially find easier to talk to about it than Lucy or Gray or Erza. Natsu's a badass but still, he is allowed to have feelings other than intense rage. So I kind of shook this comment off but that same reviewer has come back and said...**_

 _ **"No. One thing is Juvia without Gray and you just made Juvia hit Gray for a stupid reason. That isn't 'Oh wow Juvia' she was rude and disgusting and Natsu indefense for thw same ridiculous reason. lughhh"**_

 _ **Then we have another Guest who may or may not be the same one as above: "Your fic is so OOC since they left Natsu for destructive. Really stupid and OOC reason"**_

 _ **I have never had such a bad review before, everyone's actually been really nice and supportive so it's a bit of a downer that someone feels my writing is this shitty. I don't even know how to respond to this. She didn't hit him. She just told him off for being horrible to Natsu. I'm sorry that I wanted to make there be more to Juvia than her obsession with Gray. That I wanted her to actually have a friend. I'm sorry you feel like you need to read this and berate me for not having Juvia worship Gray every waking moment of the day. I could make a comment right there about you but I'll restrain myself. If you don't like it then don't read it.**_

 _ **Now I thought I'd reasoned it out pretty well, but evidently not. So. If this fic is so dire, and stupid, and you guys aren't enjoying it, I can just pull the plug on it? If you don't want me to carry on then I won't. Just let me know because I actually work really hard on this and right now I'm feeling like why should I bother. Seeing as the nasty reviews keep rolling in, I'll see you guys Thursday and we'll go from there. Thank you to all the supportive members of this fandom who have brought a smile to my face with their lovely reviews, it's incredibly appreciated.**_

Natsu burst out of the guild and looked around, Juvia wasn't too far away, and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Juvia! Are you okay?"

"Juvia is fine. Juvia just think that Juvia went too far"

"Well Natsu thinks that Juvia was AWESOME!" Natsu fist pumped.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in.

"But….but…..Gray will never speak to Juvia again" she sniffled. "Juvia wanted to defend Natsu, but Juvia got so angry and Juvia couldn't help herself. Gray was so horrible, Juvia thinks that Gray is….not who Juvia thought he was"

"Juvia it's okay. After you left frosty apologised to me, something made him mad and I was just there. He said he was sorry and I punched him" Natsu finished matter of factly.

"You punched him!?" Juvia's water magic flared dangerously around her.

"What? He said I could, it would have been rude to refuse, duh" Juvia stared at him before bursting in to peals of laughter, her magic dissipating.

"Juvia thinks Natsu has the strangest logic sometimes!"

"Thanks!" Natsu replied cheerfully. "But listen, don't worry about the icicle, he looked all sad after you left, I think he felt bad for how he treated you and that was before I threatened him….."

"You did what!?"

"Hey, did you think I wouldn't defend my friend too!? He can't talk to you like that! The old Juvia would have agreed with whatever he said but you….you told him off and you insulted him and your eye didn't even do the twitchy thing"

Juvia sighed and looked down. "Yes…it did"

"Nah that was an anger twitch, that's allowed"

"Natsu would know" Happy sang. Natsu chose to ignore him.

"You did good Juvia!" Natsu said, reassuringly.

"Juvia doesn't feel like it. Juvia is glad to have defended Natsu, Juvia is just…."

"I get it. You're sad Gray acted like a jerk and you had to fight with him. But you where a real friend Juvia! Plus you totally scared the crap out of everyone" Natsu laughed.

"Juvia did, didn't she?" she smiled.

"Trust me, Gray's not gonna be mad at you, okay?"

"He liiiiiiikes you" Happy chimed in and was ignored.

"Okay." Juvia nodded, "Juvia would like to go home now"

"Happy and I'll walk ya! C'mon" Natsu said tugging Juvia along behind him as they set off in companionable silence.

 _The next day….._

Natsu was sitting in the guild with Juvia, the pair of them eating breakfast and recounting all the action from their job to various different guild members, who stopped by the table to chat. Lucy hurried in to the guild and looked around for Natsu. She was worried about him, he hadn't shown up at her apartment like he usually he did and he hadn't been there this morning. She finally spotted him. _Of course. He's with Juvia. But…he's just being a good friend. It must have been rough for her going up against Gray like that, it took a lot of courage. Remember Lucy…be nice._ Lucy bounced up to the table, smile fixed in place.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo Lucy!"

"Hello Lucy"

"Juvia….I didn't get the chance to yesterday, but I want to thank you for my books!"

"Oh…it was Natsu really-" Juvia said, bashfully.

"Yeah but you helped him pick them out, so thank you" Lucy said sincerely. Juvia looked flustered.

"You're welcome Lucy" Lucy nodded and sat down next to Natsu. Lucy listened while Natsu, with the occasional comment from Juvia, recounted their battle with the Leviathan to Romeo, she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Although some of the other guild members could have done without Natsu's wild gesturing. She winced as he nearly hit Elfman. Twice.

"Juvia is going to get a fresh drink, would you like anything?" she asked Lucy politely.

"Oh no, I'm good, thanks though!" Now was her chance. Romeo had just moved off to greet Wendy and there where no other members lurking in sight. She had Natsu alone. "Hey Natsu, I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure Lucy" he turned to her expectantly.

"Are you okay?"

"How do you mean?" his brows where creased in confusion. She forced herself to ignore how adorable he looked.

"It's just that, usually you guys are in my apartment when I get back, but you weren't there last night, and then you weren't here this morning and I was worried, I guess" she tried for a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh that, don't worry about it Lucy! Happy and I walked Juvia back to Fairy Hills, and it was so close to home, and we where so tired, we decided to head there instead of bothering you" _You don't bother me._ Lucy thought.

"And then I said I'd have breakfast with Juvia in case Gray showed up, some support kinda thing ya know?"

"Oh. Oh that's…great" Lucy finished feebly. She'd actually missed Natsu and had been disappointed when he hadn't shown up. "So…do you wanna go on a job?" she asked hopefully.

"I thought you got all the jewel you needed from the one you took with Erza, Wendy and Gray?" Natsu said, Lucy had to give him credit for not sounding the slightest bit bitter.

"Well I did, but you know…I thought you might want to….uh…..go on another one?" she finished feebly. Happy snickered and before he could open his mouth Lucy shot him a look.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No!" Lucy answered quickly, "I've rested up, I'm good to go! Whatever you wanna do….fight monsters, catch bad guys…I'm totally ready!" Natsu was eyeing her strangely.

"Lucy…..are _you_ okay?" Lucy flushed.

"I'm fine" she said in a squeaky voice.

"You don't usually want to go on jobs unless it's for your rent" Natsu stated.

"Well yeah, but I figure I can build up some jewel and be better prepared for next time!" It can't have been this hard for Juvia to get Natsu to go on a job with her, why was he being so difficult, didn't he want to spend time with her? _I bet Juvia asked and he said yes with none of this interrogation. Yeah. He probably did…because you upset him and he wanted to get away, and take his mind off it. He's not wrong though, I do only beg him to go on jobs when I need jewel and I do act like he bothers me...but not for the reason he's thinking._

"She totally wants to spend time with you…..because she liiiiiiiiiikes you" Happy snickered then moved out of reach when Lucy turned to scowl at him.

"Oh if you wanna hang out we don't have to take a job!" Natsu said excitedly.

"No, no, I want to! I know you had a tonne of fun with Juvia so I thought-"

"We could go to the-" Natsu and Lucy cut each other off as they spoke at the same time, and before they could try again, Juvia's panicked voice rang out.

"Natsu! Gray is here" Juvia said as she reached the table, drink in hand sloshing over the sides of the cup from her speedy trip. Lucy and Natsu twisted in their seats to see Gray enter the guild and start to approach the table. They turned back to face Juvia who was not so subtly freaking out.

"Juvia doesn't think she can do this, Juvia knows what Natsu said but now that Gray is here-"

"Juvia calm down, it'll be fine. Lucy and I are here!" Natsu threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She had to stop herself from snuggling in to him and she thought she felt Natsu tighten his initial hold a little bit when she didn't jerk away. She focused on Juvia.

"It's fine Juvia, Gray knows he was a jerk last night! I think he was actually impressed that you stood up to him, I know I was...and the rest of the guild!"

"Really?" Juvia asked hopefully. Lucy smiled back. _I'm an idiot. Of course there's nothing going on with Juvia and Natsu. Juvia's totally obsessed with Gray. She can't have feelings for Natsu too. But then…I did read that book about that girl who-STOP IT._

"Juvia" Gray's voice shook Lucy out of her thoughts. The three of them turned to look at Gray. Natsu still had his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders and while he was distracted she allowed herself to shift a little bit closer to him. Gray took a breath and when he spoke it was as if he'd been practising his little speech a while.

"Look, I'm really sorry for last night. I already apologised to Natsu. I just….took out my anger on him and I shouldn't have because you where right. I was being out of line and Natsu didn't deserve it, not when I've lost track of how many buildings I've destroyed with my magic. I was rude to you because I knew you where right and...and...because...I uh.." Gray looked like he was steeling himself to say something but at the last minute he changed his mind, "and you didn't deserve that either. You where only sticking up for your friend." Gray attempted a smile, "I also wanted to thank you for my gift, Natsu said it was your idea...I love it" he said quietly. Juvia flushed.

"It's…it's okay" Juvia said quietly. "Juvia is glad you where pleased with your present" she said, not looking at him. Gray sighed.

"I'm not mad at you or anything okay? I'm glad you made a friend besides Gajeel cos he-"

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, I'm right here" Gajeel rumbled from his usual corner, munching on a pile of iron. Gray grimaced.

"Uh..yeah. So uh...it was uh..." Gray stumbled over his words, while Nasu and Happy smirked at him. "I uhh...I think it's pretty cool you wanted to defend your friend. Even if it is Natsu" Gray finished lamely, throwing in an eye roll.

"HEY! Too soon buddy" Natsu cried, outraged. Juvia chuckled, then smiled at Gray.

"Juvia hopes everyone can get along now"

"I hope so too" the four of them jumped as Erza's voice came from behind them. Lucy taking the opportunity to move that little bit closer to Natsu, his arm still a comforting weight around her shoulders.

"How did you not know she was there ya idiot?!" Gray cried.

"Because I don't have eyes in the back of my head ya pervy popsicle!"

"I thought you where supposed to be a _dragon slayer,_ what happened to your super sensitive nose and your freaky hearing huh?"

"WHY YOU-" Natsu lit up his free fist, but made no attempt to get up or remove his other arm from Lucy. Something that didn't escape Lucy or Juvia's notice. Happy opened his mouth and Juvia turned to him with a menacing look that had the cat fleeing towards Carla.

"You two wouldn't be arguing….would you?" Erza said menacingly, having moved around to stand at the side of the table, fingering the hilt of her new sword.

"No m'am" they said in unison.

"Aaaannd everything's back to normal" Lucy laughed.

"I've found a job, I thought we could use the experience to make up for the last few days. Do some bonding." Erza slapped a flier down on the table.

 ** _HELP!_**

 ** _Our village is being terrorised by a gang of bandits and we urgently require assistance in their capture and arrest._**

 ** _Reward:_**

 ** _6,000,000J!_**

"Bandits? That doesn't sound too hard, let's go!" Lucy said eagerly. Natsu gave her another funny look.

"Since when do you get excited for bandits?" he questioned, but Erza didn't give Lucy a chance to respond.

"I believe the bandits have some sort of magical power, but that's all I know. It's not going to be as easy as it sounds" Lucy's excitement didn't falter.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Gray asked, looking at her questioningly. Lucy was sure she felt Natsu's hold tighten that time because she ended up being tugged in to his chest. She looked up at his face, but his expression hadn't changed. _Huh._ Lucy turned back to Gray.

"I'm just excited to go on a job with you guys!" Gray raised his eyebrows, looking between her and Natsu, but he didn't say anything. _Juvia's had more fun with him on one job than I have in a while. I want to have that with Natsu, I don't want him to hate going on missions with me. I don't want him to think I only want to spend time with him when I need Jewel. Juvia can fight with him and hold her own, I need to show him that I can too. I know he doesn't care about that kind of thing, but I do. I don't want to be second choice to Juvia._ Lucy thought sadly.

"Natsu?" Juvia's voice pulled Lucy from her thoughts. Lucy looked at Natsu who was being suspiciously quiet and studying the flier.

"I'm not sure you guys, I might sit this one out"

"What?! You have to come!" Lucy cried in to his ear, making him remained silent studying Natsu.

"I'm not really feeling like it. You guys go, I'll stay here" he shrugged removing his arm from Lucy's shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray chimed in.

"Juvia thinks you are what's wrong with Natsu" Juvia said carelessly. Gray looked at her with surprise.

"Pardon me? Are we going to fight again? I thought we'd resolved this"

"You didn't really fight the last time, cos if you had Juvia would have totally kicked your ass" Natsu commented. Gray ignored him, completely focused on Juvia.

"No. Juvia means that last time Natsu went on a mission with you-"

"OH! No Natsu, it's fine!" Lucy said reassuringly, reaching to touch his hand.

"Yeah, until I destroy something and you guys get all angry at me again"

"That was a one time thing okay, we where all exhausted and frustrated and under a lot of pressure and...worried about you" Gray explained, the last part costing him. Natsu just shrugged and fidgeted in his seat.

"I'll go on another job with Juvia, it's fine guys" Lucy felt a stab of jealously _. Oh so he'll go on a job with Juvia with no fuss._ Gray wasn't sure he liked how casually Natsu threw that comment out there either.

"Juvia would love to go on another job with Natsu" Juvia said promptly. Gray and Lucy scowled and Erza surveyed them all, missing nothing. _Dammit Mira._

"We are all going on this job" Erza said with finality. "Juvia is a part of our Team now, remember Natsu? Everything will be fine" Erza tried to sound reassuring rather than commanding.

"Juvia's on our team?" Lucy said blankly. _Well….so much for spending time with Natsu._

"You joined our team?" Gray asked, surprised.

"Natsu wanted Juvia to join…." she trailed off uncertainly at the look in Gray's eyes. _Oh so she joined for Natsu. Great._ Gray clenched his fist.

"I couldn't break up Team NaVia! Besides, I'd never abandon a friend!" Natsu said cheerfully, and harmlessly. He hadn't meant the comment as a jab, he'd just said how he felt. But Lucy, Erza and Gray felt that comment strike home. They'd abandoned him…the one person who would never abandon anyone. He'd never have abandoned any of them. They all felt guilt wash over them.

"So it's decided? We'll take the job?" Erza asked. Natsu looked at Juvia, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Alright, I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cheered, mood restored thanks to the thought of another job with his new friend. All his previous worries forgotten.

"Juvia will go too"

"Yeah, I'm in" Gray said. _Someone needs to keep an eye on Juv-that pink haired idiot._

"Sure" Lucy just nodded. She'd wanted to spend some time with Natsu, even taking a team job would have been nice because she'd still have had Natsu to herself without Juvia hanging around. But now Juvia was coming too. Juvia who could help Natsu in a way Lucy couldn't. _Well…..Aquarius probably could but_ …she shuddered at the thought. _No, be positive Lucy! Juvia will be fawning all over Gray as usual, she won't be with Natsu that much. You can still hang out with him, bond…it'll be fine. Probably._


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hey guys so...thank you to everyone who sent kind and encouraging reviews, it really meant a lot, and I wish I could reply to all of them but a lot of them where from guest reviewers so all I can do is just say thank you 3 However my enthusiasm for this has dimmed somewhat and if I hadn't already written all of it...I don't think I would have carried on, as it is I'm only posting up the rest of the story because of the people who really wanted me to carry on, in response to the guest who asked why I didn't update Thursday...I'm hesitant. Really hesitant to update. I've received nearly as many nasty reviews as nice so yeah. I was supposed to edit this but I kind of really can't be bothered and people will complain either way so eh. At this stage I realise this chapter is going to disappoint a lot of you as will the rest of the fic but I'm not really in a mood to change this or write more, I kind of want it over with now. Someone else asked me about other FT stories but I can't find you in my reviews so I can't respond directly so I'm responding here. I would love to write more FT stories, I actually had an idea for one and was going to start working on it but after the reaction to this one, I'm really, really hesitant to and so I probably won't. While I've received an amazing amount of encouragement and kindness from this fandom, I've also received a lot of nasty comments that have knocked my writing confidence way down and I already wasn't that confident writing an FT fic in the first place, I'm more confident with my PLL ones._**

 ** _To the people who love this story. I apologise for this chapter because it's gonna upset you. I was actually quite proud of this when I wrote it but we'll see. I'm gonna update again tomorrow and then not again until next week._**

Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy where all staring at Natsu in amazement. He was sitting on the train. Sitting on the train…upright. Sitting on the train without turning green. Sitting on the train like a normal person. Wendy hadn't even used her spell on him. They couldn't stop staring in amazement.

"What's up with you guys?" Natsu asked, ending his conversation with Juvia.

"Why aren't you sick?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"Oh, I forgot! Juvia got me these cool patches, they make it so I can ride on any vehicle I want and not get motion sickness!" Natsu turned to show them the patch behind his ear.

"Juvia doesn't know why she didn't think of it before" Juvia added.

"Aye sir! On the way back from the last job, Natsu managed to keep his lunch down and everything" Happy added.

 _Great. Another thing Juvia helped Natsu with that I couldn't. Then again, it's my own fault. I always try to keep Natsu a little bit of a distance because of how I feel about him and look at me now. Juvia knows more about Natsu than I do!_ Lucy turned and scowled out of the window. Gray just made a 'tch" noise.

"I guess you won't need my spell anymore" Wendy said, sadly, fiddling with the necklace Natsu had gotten her.

"Nah, I'll still need your help, like if the patches run out and stuff!' Natsu said reassuringly. The group sat in companionable silence as the train sped them to their destination. Lucy was irked that Juvia was in her usual place beside Natsu and she'd been stuck next to gloomy Gray and enthusiastic Erza. She was this close to Lucy kicking someone. Luckily for her they soon arrived at their destination. Natsu rushed off the train, Happy clinging to his shoulder, Juvia trailing behind and Lucy hurrying to keep up. Gray meandered along, and Erza supervised the unloading of their luggage.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP YOU GUYS! Let's teach these bandits a lesson!" Natsu said, fists aflame.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should calm down, we have a walk ahead of us" she said. Natsu deflated.

"I forgot about that" he sighed. The village they'd been hired by was a few miles out of town, and so once Erza had gathered all of her luggage, they set off out of town and in to the woods.

Natsu and Juvia where walking together, Gray and Lucy just behind and Erza and Wendy bringing up the rear, the two exceeds walking to Wendy's other side. Lucy was scowling at the back of Juvia's head. Gray was doing his best to look uninterested.

"Mira. If your actions cause harm to this job, then I will personally ensure Laxus reads a certain part of your diary" Erza grumbled under her breath.

"What was that Erza?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just hoping this job will go according to plan. Things have been tense between some of us recently…."

"You mean last night?"

"Yes….recently" Wendy gave her a strange look.

"Everyone apologised and Natsu's happy, so it should be fine right?" Erza hesitated.

"Of course, I'm just being overly cautious" Erza said, before turning her attention back to the four people in front of her

"So when we get to the village, you can do your water wall, protection thingy, and then I can blast all the bandits, and we can save the day"

"Juvia thinks that sounds like a good plan"

"Natsu thinks we're gonna kick some ass and beat up more bandits than everyone else" Natsu cheered. Juvia laughed at his excitement.

"It's nice to see you back to your usual self Natsu, Juvia was worried after last night…."

"It's all forgotten, frosty just gets grouchy when he's clothed for too long" Natsu snickered.

"I can year you, you idiot"

"We know" Juvia and Natsu said at the same time, snickering. Gray scowled. _Stupid flame brain, she's only laughing with him because he's such an idiot, not because he's actually funny or anything._ He huffed. _Why did Natsu get to be the one to be so close to Juvia? Juvia was supposed to like him, not Natsu, she was supposed to be walking next to him…not Natsu._ It was like he was in an alternate dimension. _That's not fair_. He thought. _All I've done is push her away again and again because I don't want to let any close. If I didn't push her away so much, I could have this kind of easy relationship with her. She might be more of her real self around me instead of how she usually acts. Or acted before Natsu buddied up with her. This…whatever this is, is all my own fault._ Gray crossed his arms. He had to decide. Keep pushing her away, in which case he just let the whole thing with Natsu go…or 'be a man' as Elfman would say and tell Juvia how he felt and go from there. Gray became lost in his internal debate, conveniently blocking out the pair in front of him.

Lucy on the other hand, had already had her mental debate. She was glaring daggers at Juvia, who was in _her_ spot by Natsu's side. Lucy had wanted to talk to him but she couldn't from behind him, and the path was only wide enough for two people. She huffed. _Stop being ridiculous. Juvia isn't unreasonable, if you ask her she'll let you switch places, she probably wants to be with Gray anyway._ Juvia and Natsu burst in to a fit of laughter in front of her and her scowl deepened, Lucy watched as Juvia brought her hand up and rested it on Natsu's bicep. Lucy glared at it. _Hey, she can't grope his bicep like that! That's my- I mean, Natsu's bicep…_ she trailed of lamely.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said turning slightly to face her. Lucy's brain kicked in to gear. In her minds eye, Natsu turned in slow motion, looked her in the eye and took her hand, _"I miss your beautiful face Lucy"_ minds eye Natsu shoved Juvia out of the way in to a bush at the side of the path, _"Come walk with me Lucy, let's discuss our never-ending love"_ Lucy flushed and sighed. Then shook her head vigorously, _NO. What is wrong with me?! Juvia does the imaginary scenarios not me, am I being driven to her level of crazy!?_

"…..Lucy?" Natsu waved his hand in her face.

"Sorry, what?" She asked hopefully.

"I said, you gotta watch when we find the bandits, I'm not gonna destroy a single thing because Juvia-" _LOVE RIVAL! Woah what? Where did that come from? Oh God…I'm turning in to Juvia. I need to end this. I just need to go up to Natsu, have a rational conversation with him. Tell him….tell him how I feel. I'll explain it to him, and….and…..hopefully he'll….feel the same way too. If he doesn't I don't know….I don't….I don't know what I'll do._ She stared glumly at the ground. _No. I have to try. Even if he rejects me he's probably too dense for it to be a problem! But wait….what if he's not as dense as he makes himself out to be? He has had his moments….and then with the book…I didn't think he'd notice a thing like that….what if….._ Lucy fell in to thought, pondering the intricacies of Natsu. She had thought she knew Natsu pretty well but now she wasn't so sure.

Dusk had fallen by the time the group made it to the village. Erza went off to speak to whoever was in charge along with Wendy and the exceeds, and Lucy and the others set about making camp in a nearby clearing. Thanks to Natsu they soon had a roaring fire going to keep the chill away, and it wasn't long before the tents had been assembled. They where all seated around the fire, Natsu in between Lucy and Juvia with Gray on Juvia's other side. Lucy had hurried to be at Natsu's side before remembering that there was space for Juvia on his other side. Lucy briefly glanced at Gray. She really couldn't understand how he was being so stoic about it all. She knew he had feelings for Juvia. Everyone did except for Juvia. Natsu and Juvia where retelling the story of Natsu and the mannequin in the clothes store. But listen wasn't really listening, her brain had stuck on the part where Natsu had _modelled clothes for Juvia._ Gray was also struggling with that part. _I could model clothes for her, but she never asked me too,_ he grumbled to himself. Lucy and Gray where stewing in their jealously, though they wouldn't admit to it, while Natsu and Juvia laughed and joked as if they'd been friends for years. _Natsu and I used to be like this._ Lucy thought morosely.

Juvia nudged Natsu and subtly pointed to Lucy.

"What?" he said loudly. Juvia quickly shushed him.

"Use your secret voice Natsu" she hissed. He leaned closer to Juvia.

"What?" he whispered.

"Look at Lucy?"

"What about her?"

"Look!"

"I _am_ looking"

"Do you notice anything about her?"

"She looks very…..Lucy like?" he guessed. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"No Natsu"

"Then what?" He whispered, confused.

"LOOK" she hissed forcefully. Natsu looked over at Lucy again. Lucy looked like…Lucy, when she saw Natsu looking she smiled at him. Natsu didn't see how forced the smile was, Juvia however, did. Juvia also noticed that as soon as Natsu looked away, Lucy dropped the smile and just looked miserable.

Lucy observed Juvia and Natsu. _Great, now they're whispering to each other and leaning all close together, and looking all adorable and….and….coupley…..and…..and…..this STUPID fire is making it all romantic._ Natsu looked over at her, an odd expression on his face, Lucy forced a smile for him, and he smiled back, but as soon as he turned his attention back to Juvia, Lucy let her facial expression fall. Her plan to talk to Natsu would go a lot better if Juvia wasn't constantly at his side. Natsu was always near her, or going on about her and how much she'd helped him. Lucy actually kinda wanted to cry. She missed Natsu, she wanted him all to herself like he used to be, but most of all, after the last few days, all she really wanted was a hug.

Juvia looked expectantly at Natsu. He just stared back. Juvia sighed.

"Lucy is jealous" Natsu's eyebrows shot up.

"No she's not?"

"Yes, she is. Juvia has been observing her since we returned to the guild…..and felt her eye daggers stabbing me in the back" she said the last part in a mumble.

"No way, Lucy would never be jealous"

"Yes, she would"

"But….why?"

"We've already had this discussion. Juvia thinks Lucy returns Natsu's feelings."

"I don't know Juvia…."

"Trust Juvia, Lucy is jealous because Natsu spends so much time with Juvia, talking and laughing. Juvia thinks she is jealous of the time we spent together on our job" Natsu glanced back over at Lucy, frowning.

"But…we're just friends"

"It doesn't matter, Lucy is still jealous"

"If she…if she is, then why doesn't she say anything? If she has feelings for me too, why hasn't she said anything?"

"Juvia thinks Lucy is worried you don't return her feelings, and doesn't want to ruin your friendship. Lucy doesn't want to lose you" Juvia whispered matter of factly. Natsu ruffled his hair. Juvia was fairly certain she heard Lucy sigh but she couldn't be sure. _Lucy must feel deeply for Natsu if she's reacting like this._

"I guess ya could be right."

"No. Juvia is right" Natsu paused, looking at something. "Natsu?" Juvia whispered, nudging him. She felt another of Lucy's eye daggers stab her.

"If Lucy's jealous….then so is Gray" Natsu whispered slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him" Juvia turned to look. Gray just looked the same as always.

"Gray always looks like that"

"No….I can see…."

"You can see what"

"Nothing, you won't believe me" Natsu retorted. His superior eyesight allowed him to glimpse the tight jaw, clenched fists and slightly flared nostrils. Not to mention he could hear Gray muttering under his breath.

 _How long are they gonna whisper like that? Do they really need to be up in each others personal space like that? Stupid pink haired idiot. He's just gonna hurt Juvia, because he's too dense to know how romance and relationships work. I want Juvia to be happy, but she can't be with that….that….that….fire breathing, lizard punk._ Natsu resisted the urge to punch him, he was pretty sure Gray didn't know Natsu could hear him, if Gray had been sitting a couple inches further, the fire would have masked the sound.

"Juvia knows Gray doesn't like Juvia, he always gets annoyed when Juvia-"

"Oh I know what you do Juvia, some of it's kinda creepy, but you've been good so far on this trip, right! Gray's starting to see what you're really like, and he totally likes it when you fawn over him, and make him food and all that junk. Plus I already told you he liked you before, remember, he just has that whole 'everyone I love dies' hang up" Natsu whispered cheerfully. Juvia paused and looked between Natsu and Gray. _If that's true then it would explain why he pushes Juvia away whenever we get close._ She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She hadn't dwelled on Natsu's comment because she'd been busy trying to cheer him up and busy with the mission. _Juvia is so-_

Natsu must have been able to read her expression.

"You're not an idiot Juvia, you just feel things really strong" he whispered comfortingly, putting his arm around her. Lucy stiffened, outraged. Cold mist started to eminate from Gray's fist. "I promise you, Gray's totally jealous, probably for all that stuff you said Lucy was if she is" Natsu trailed off uncertainly glancing at Lucy again. The idea went off in Juvia's head like a lightbulb. She straightened, grabbing Natsu's arm to keep it in place.

"Juvia has had an idea"

"…..about what?"

"About how to see their true feelings"

"O-kaaaaay" Natsu said slowly.

"Natsu doesn't believe Lucy is jealous. Juvia is wary of believing the same about Gray. So Juvia has an idea for how to prove it….test it"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Juvia thinks it's an excellent idea. Then Juvia and Natsu know where they stand" she nodded emphatically. Lucy was glaring at Juvia's hand on Natsu's arm that was draped over her shoulders, no doubt to keep him closer to her. Juvia had straightened so she was even closer to Natsu's face than she was before. _What, is she trying to breath for him or something!?_

"So what's the idea?"

"Juvia doesn't think she should tell Natsu, Natsu might not like it"

"I like not knowing a lot less" Juvia glanced out of the corner of her eye to check Lucy and Gray's attention was fixed on them. Then she slowly moved closer to Natsu.

"I can see you just fine Juvia, you don't need to get so close" Natsu said nervously.

"Juvia wishes you wouldn't pretend to be so dense, that's what's gotten you in to this situation with Lucy"

"Hey!" Natsu started to object but before he could, Juvia pressed her lips to his. Natsu tried to jerk back but Juvia put her hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place.

Lucy stared, unable to believe her eyes. _They're not…no way. NO._ "GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW" Lucy shouted, jumping to her feet and grabbing her keys. Natsu was hers and she really didn't like some other girl kissing him.

Gray froze the ground around him in a 5 foot radius, before slowly getting to his feet. _How could she kiss Natsu? I thought…..I thought she loved me…THAT'S IT. After I'm done beating the crap out of dragon boy I'm telling Juvia how I feel. She'll pick me over that flame brained idiot any day._ Gray started to slowly advance on the pair.

Juvia and Natsu broke apart, and turned to face the other two mages.

"Wow Juvia you really where right" Natsu said in wonder as he took in Lucy's facial expression. He'd never seen someone looking so…so…..murderous, and not at him…for him.

"Juvia….Juvia can't believe it….." She said wide eyed, as Gray continued his slow advance, ice emanating from each step. Her wonder didn't last long before she realised Gray was going to hurt Natsu.

"Gray no" Juvia cried as Gray brought his hands up to cast.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I don't know what you did or said to Natsu, to get him to fall for you or or or whatever you did, but I know what you're doing. You don't really care about him, you're just using him to make Gray jealous!" Lucy said triumphantly. She'd figured it out. Juvia wasn't in love with Natsu, she hadn't developed feelings for him, she was just using him to get at Gray. Lucy felt so sad for Natsu that his new friend was just using him, he would be devastated, whether he had feelings for Juvia or not. But Lucy would be there for him this time. She would be the one to make him feel better this time. Lucy saw Gray's action and she rushed in front of Natsu.

"Back off Gray, you're not hurting Natsu because your crazy would be girlfriend used him to make you mad"

"Get out of the way Lucy" Gray growled.

"You take one step closer to Natsu and I'm gonna turn you in to….in to…..to…. GRAY FLAKES" Lucy felt quite the badass until she heard Natsu snickering.

"Gray flakes? Really Lucy?"

"What? Wait…why aren't you upset? She's been using you! I know you're dense Natsu but-"

"Natsu isn't as dense as you think Lucy" Juvia said.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, you….you…"

"Lucy calm down, Juvia isn't using me!" Natsu smiled. Lucy felt sick. _So….so….they really….they….they like each other? They're…..together?_

"So…..so you….you and her?" Lucy's voice wavered.

"Natsu doesn't mean-"

"I wasn't talking to you Juvia" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy don't be mean-"

"SHUT UP NATSU" Lucy cried.

"Um Juvia….help?" Natsu said desperately. He wasn't sure why Lucy was suddenly mad at him.

"Lucy, Natsu and Juvia-"

"It's I! Natsu and _I."_

"C'mon Lucy, don't be like that, Juvia's just trying to explain. I don't know why you're so mad"

"That's because you are so, completely and utterly DENSE Natsu. You're a complete idiot, it's like all the fire fried your brain or something, you ruin _everything_. You don't understand _anything_ otherwise you'd understand that-" Lucy abruptly stopped her tirade when she saw Natsu's face. "Natsu I-I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Lucy, I get it. I guess I know how you really feel about me now" Natsu said shortly. Juvia was wrong. Lucy couldn't return his feelings, not if that's how she really felt about him. Usually when Lucy poked fun at him it was a joke, but this time he knew it wasn't. This is how she felt about him, deep down. That he was an idiot, that he ruined everything, destroyed everything. He didn't think anything could hurt worse than her disappointment in him, he was wrong. This hurt way more. She thought so little of him. _I guess the dense act worked too well. I kinda thought she'd be able to see through it, she is my best friend._ He turned to Juvia. "You where wrong Juvia, but thank you for trying to help me." Natsu turned and walked away, disappearing in to his tent.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, trying to follow him. A wall of water blocked Lucy.

"Juvia thinks you have done enough"

"Get out of my way Juvia" Lucy said threateningly.

"No. How could you talk to Natsu like that?"

"Because…I…..I was angry because I-I-I….and he…and you"

"Juvia and Natsu are just friends. Juvia was just trying to prove a point to Natsu. Juvia was well aware you where jealous. Juvia wanted to show Natsu that."

"Why?" Lucy whispered, dreading the answer.

"Because Natsu is in love with you, but doesn't think you return his feelings. He acts densely. He isn't actually dense" Juvia said, enunciating each word clearly. "Juvia would have thought his best friend would know that. Clearly Natsu has poor choice in friends"

"Juvia I didn't mean what I said to him, I-"

"Well thank God for that" Gray chose that moment to chime in. "For a minute there I was really worried you'd lowered your standards to that pink haired freak" Gray chuckled. "Listen, Juvia, I-"

"Juvia doesn't want to listen to whatever you have to say. Natsu has shown Juvia who you really are, Gray, or maybe Juvia always knew but chose to ignore it. Juvia cannot do it anymore. You are a coward who would rather hurt someone over and over again than admit his true feelings, then would hurt someone for doing what he is too afraid to do"

"Juvia-"

"No. Juvia is finished here. Gray is not who Juvia thought he was." Juvia turned to Lucy, "As for you, you have just broken Natsu. Juvia's friend. Juvia will-" Just as Juvia raised her arm, a stern voice rang out through the camp.

"What is going on here?" Erza took in the scene. She knew she shouldn't have left them alone.

"Nothing. Juvia and Natsu are leaving." Juvia said loudly, so Natsu would be able to hear from in the tent. She wasn't sure how much he could or had chosen to hear.

"What? Why?" Erza asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu!" Happy called.

"Here little buddy" Natsu said emerging from the tent with his bag. Juvia didn't want to leave Natsu alone with Lucy and Gray so she turned to Happy, "Happy, please would you collect Juvia's bag?" Happy glanced between Juvia and Natsu, then looked at Lucy and Gray, before slowly nodding his head. "Aye".

"I don't know what's going on here, but you can't leave. It's dark and there are bandits here…bandits we are supposed to be catching"

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll manage fine without me here to ruin everything, right Lucy?"

"Natsu, please, I-"

"Besides, dark isn't really a problem for me" Natsu cut across Lucy, who brought her hand over her mouth.

"Juvia come on, be reasonable"

"Juvia will be perfectly safe with Natsu. Juvia trusts Natsu and his abilities. Natsu is not a coward" she jabbed at Gray. Happy returned with her bag.

Erza glanced between the four team mates she'd left behind. _Dammit Mira. You will feel my wrath,_ she seethed. Erza could see how upset each of them was, if she forced them to stay…..she looked at Natsu. She had never seen him look that…distressed before. He was hiding it fairly well, but she had gotten a glimpse at his eyes. She sighed.

"Okay. You can go. But if you run in to trouble, send up a flare. Got it Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Erza you can't be serious?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Erza you can't-"

" I am the leader, my decision is final" she said. Then Erza walked up to Natsu and hugged him. Gently.

"Natsu, whatever happened. It will be okay. I'll see you when we get back to the guild, if you need to….talk. I'll listen" Erza whispered in his ear.

"I'm so creeped out right now" Natsu breathed. Erza smiled. There was the Natsu she knew and loved. She let him go and stepped back. "Be careful" she warned. Natsu and Juvia nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! I'll go with you this time!" Wendy called, rushing out of her tent with her bag clutched in her hands.

"Wendy it's okay, you stay, you need the experience right?" Wendy looked torn. Then resolved.

"Yes, but I can get it another time. I let you go by yourself last time and I knew you where upset and you're upset now and you need family" Juvia smiled as she noticed Natsu's demeanour lift slighty. "Besides, a fire dragon slayer's okay but fire and wind slayers together are better."

"Wendy you don't have to"

"I want to. You need me right now"

"I have Juvia, I won't be alone this time Wendy" Wendy's face fell. Natsu turned to Juvia, panicked.

"Natsu just doesn't want you to miss out Wendy"

"Right!" he agreed. Erza intervened.

"Actually, I only allowed Wendy to come because I thought you'd be here to keep an eye on her Natsu, without you here I don't think it's safe"

"Juvia thinks Natsu is out numbered" Natsu let out a quiet laugh, gesturing Wendy to join he and Juvia.

"Ya coming buddy?" Natsu asked Happy, who looked at him with concern, "Aye sir" he said, flying to Natsu and settling on his shoulder comfortingly.

"C'mon Carla, let's go!" the white exceed didn't say anything and Natsu was forced to reflect on the fact that for the second time that week things where so bad for him that the white exceed felt sorry for him. It wasn't a great feeling.

"We'll see you back at the guild" Natsu said to Erza, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Natsu, Wendy and Juvia started to leave, Happy perched on Natsu offering what comfort he could, and Carla following along behind Wendy. Lucy had been standing there consumed by silent panic, regret, fear and sorrow. As Natsu turned and started to leave Lucy's feet unfroze and her voice came back to her.

"Natsu…..NATSU PLEASE! Please don't leave Natsu, let me-" Lucy started forward but a gust of wind pushed her back. "Wendy….."

"I don't know what you did to Natsu but Natsu's my brother. And you really hurt him. I think you should leave him alone" she said quietly. "I'm sorry Lucy" she added before turning and hurrying to catch up with Natsu who had carried on walking. Lucy continued to shout Natsu's name as he disappeared in to the dark forest, she started forward but Gray's voice stopped her.

"Will you shut up?" Gray growled. "He's ignoring you, so will you stop shouting?! Besides, he could hear you even if you weren't shouting so damn loud" he hissed.

"At least I'm trying to stop him, at least I'm not just letting him walk away without trying to fix it. Without letting him know how sorry I am" Lucy snapped back. "At least I'm not just standing there"

"It's better this way" Gray said through clenched teeth. His clenched fists pointing out the lie.

"You are seriously deluded if you still believe that at this stage" Lucy snarled. "AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON"

Erza watched Natsu and the others merge with the darkness. As soon as the small group where out of sight and she figured they where a fair distance away, Erza turned to Lucy and Gray, a dark aura surrounding her.

"You two" she snarled. Lucy and Gray stopped bickering and gulped. "WHAT. DID .YOU. DO?!"

The forest had settled down for the night. The moon shone brightly down upon the trees, gilding the leaves in silver. The silence was peaceful…..calm. Until it was shattered by bloodcurdling screams.


	14. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to every single one of you who made the effort to message me and leave me a review, there are more positive readers/reviewers than I realised. A lot of you have said some really lovely things to me, some of you are angry I wouldn't finish I didn't appreciate the comments but I probably deserve them. I am completely and utterly mind blown by those of you who think I'm an actual writer or aspiring writer or could actually be a writer, I'm an actor and writing is just...something I do sometimes, but it's always fic! It was an insane compliment that had me sitting with my mouth open like...I can't even! I had to delete a lot of really nasty reviews, the ones I left are the milder ones. I wouldn't mind the criticism if it was constructive. Most of it is not. I've written for two other fandoms and never had a nasty review. I didn't really expect it from this fandom. It sounds stupid but right now I'm not really in the mood to have anything to do with Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Because so many of you continued to be supportive and kind whether I finished this or not, and many of you actually made me cry with your comments, or laugh in the case of the Guest reviewer who went all FT/Natsu on me! I've made a decision. Every time I thought about doing this, another nasty review would come in. But so many of you stood up for me and supported me and I've had the last few chapters written for a month now SO. Here we are. Chapter Fourteen. I'll finish the fic. I won't edit it, I'll just post what I wrote when I wrote the last few chapters in one massive writing sprint.**_

 _ **I will not be reading reviews, good or bad. Sorry but I'm not doing this and then having all of this shit start up again with pathetic people who can't even write properly when they're trying to tell me I'm a shit writer and making me feel shitty. Especially the ones asking me if I've "fucking read the manga" nope. I told you at the beginning i haven't read much of it. So. The last four chapters will be posted. Reviews will not be read, otherwise I'll end up dreading updating again. Once this is done that's it. I quite honestly do not feel like writing a Fairy Tail story ever again, which is a shame because I had a couple ideas I thought you guys might like but if i'm going to get this level of shit every time I dare to write an FT character slightly differently...it takes the enjoyment out of it and it makes me dread posting. I've been second guessing everything I write, even for my PLL stories and I'm not doing that every time I update an FT story because I can do without the negativity. So once this is done I'll be over on the PLL category writing like mad so if you're a PLL fan feel free to come and read, I excel at angst just so you know what to expect! I'm also about to finish an OUAT one if anyone's interested and I take one shot requests for the shows I write for, so if you have any let me know and I'll do my best.**_

 _ **I'll probably post these one each day so it's over with. But I'm going to be busy the next two days so we'll see. Once again, thank you to every single one of you who supported me no matter my decision, who made an effort to review when they haven't before, who was just generally a lovely person. When I have time within the next few days I'm going to sit down and attempt to reply to the messages and supportive reviews, but I can't reply to everyone because some of you where guests but I appreciate it none the less, I honestly didn't realise quite how many of you loved this story and didn't have a problem with it. With the amount of nasty reviews I was deleting it didn't really feel like it for a time. Thank you 3**_

When they where a distance away from the camp, Juvia finally broke the silence.

"Juvia is sorry Natsu. This is all Juvia's fault"

"It's okay Juvia. You didn't mean to cause all…this. At least now I know what she really thinks of me" he chuckled humourlessly. Wendy wasn't sure what had happened, but she didn't like this Natsu. She grabbed his hand and held on tightly.

"It'll be okay Natsu!"

"I don't think it will, but thanks for trying Wendy" He smiled down at her squeezing her hand. "I'm surprised at you though Juvia! Everything you said to Gray…I didn't think you had it in you, I'm so proud!" Juvia sniffed.

"Juvia allowed her feelings for Gray to cloud her image of him. Juvia thought Gray was perfect. Thought he was so caring and kind. Juvia knows now he is not always. If he was he wouldn't have hurt Juvia so much, no matter the reason. If Gray really cared about Juvia he would have been honest" Juvia sniffled again, "Gray didn't even call for Juvia, or try to stop…" Juvia trailed off, a tear falling down her cheek. Natsu couldn't see her crying, but he could smell it. The rain that started to fall was a clue too. Juvia cursed.

"Juvia didn't mean to make it rain. Juvia has much better control now" she cried, frustrated.

"It's okay Juvia, I like the rain" Wendy said comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it Juvia, we all lose control sometimes. You're allowed to ya know" Natsu tried to joke. "Besides, a cool down's just what I need" Juvia smiled at him tentatively. Natsu gave her a brief one-armed hug, trying not to squash Happy. It was all he could manage with Wendy clutching his hand. As he was pulling back, Natsu heard a noise. He whipped around, Happy floating from Natsu's shoulder to the ground.

"What is-" Natsu put his free hand over Juvia's mouth.

"Wendy….you hear that?" he whispered. She nodded. Juvia removed Natsu's hand and whispered, "What is it?"

"We're not alone out here" he replied, scanning the surrounding area, head tilted to the side. He couldn't see anything through the rain. "We need to keep walking, head back to town. Get as close as we can"

"But what if they attack us? Shouldn't we face them?" Wendy asked.

"No. We can't see anything in this rain" Juvia started to sniffled, "Don't Juvia. It's an advantage too. If we can't see them clear enough to attack, they can't see us either. We lead them as close as we can to town, take em down and then drag em in to town! It's gonna be easy"

"I highly doubt that" Carla butted in.

"Can you tell how many there are?" Juvia asked. Mind rapidly working through tactics. Natsu thought about it.

"I think….twelve. But I can't be sure"

"Bandits?" Wendy asked

"Probably. But not all of them" Natsu confirmed. "Four each. We do this fast, as soon as the rain lets up and then we go home" Natsu mumbled the last part.

"What about the others?" Wendy asked.

"They can handle the rest" Natsu said abruptly.

"Juvia agrees. They are perfectly capable of handling themselves, besides, Juvia thinks this is a group returning to their base. Why else would they be in the woods in the dark?"

"Juvia's right, they probably think they lucked out, found a couple of extra targets on their way home. We do our part, the others can pull their own weight" Wendy studied Natsu's face and then nodded.

"Okay, let's do this!" Wendy said.

"We walk at our normal pace, nothing to make them think something's up" Natsu said and started to walk along the path again, Wendy next to him clutching his hand, with Juvia and the exceeds behind. They chatted about nothing and everything. They discussed getting food when they reached the town before heading home. They bickered over their potential food options. They debated their chances of catching the last train back to Magnolia. The entire time Natsu was half focused on the conversation, one ear tuned to the forest and the sounds of following feet. He couldn't smell them in the rain but he knew they where following. He occasionally caught a glimpse of something in his periphery. They where a mile, maybe two from town when the rain started to ease.

Natsu stopped casually, head tilted to the sky as if exclaiming about the rain finally easing up. "You ready guys?" Natsu asked quietly. Wendy and Juvia nodded.

"I'm not" Happy squeaked, shuffling closer to Carla.

"He wasn't talking to you Tom cat!" Carla snapped. A bolt of magic shot past barely missing the two exceeds. Juvia threw up a water dome around the pair for protection as the rain finally trickled to a stop. Another blast of magic headed for Juvia, and Natsu grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way. After checking she was okay, Natsu turned to face the forest, Wendy and Juvia backing up so that all three where standing back to back, each facing a different part of the forest. Shadowy figures started to detach from the gloom of the forest, slowly slinking forward. As they solidified in to people, the group saw that Natsu's guess had been correct, there where 12, meaning that Juvia's guess may also be correct. Natsu had four in his sights.

"Have you guys got a clear shot?" Natsu whispered. Juvia nodded, eyes glued on the four coming in her direction. Wendy clenched her fists, took a deep breath and nodded. Natsu smirked.

"Ah man, it's like you guys didn't even try to be original" Natsu snarked at the bandits in his eye line. "You guys are so….what's the word?"

"Stereotypical" Juvia finished for him.

"Right! Bad teeth, awful clothes, ugly…..and now that the rains gone you're kinda smelly too" Natsu listed.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up, you mouthy little punk" one bandit smirked. Natsu figured he was the one in charge of this little group. He just continued to smirk. A couple steps more was all he needed….

"I'm gonna enjoy you trying" he lit his fist on fire. The bandits came closer. Juvia raised her hands. Two more steps. Wendy took a deep breath. One more step. "I'm all fired up" Natsu breathed. The trio leapt in to action.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Natsu lunged at the one in charge, his attacking sending him flying backwards in to a tree. The other three started to converge on Natsu.

"WATER…..SLICER!" Juvia cried, her magic lashing out and cutting down two of the bandits. She cursed under her breath. She'd been aiming for all four.

"SKY DRAGON'S….ROAAAAAR!" Wendy cried while Carla shouted encouragement. Two went flying backwards in to a tree, one slide along the ground and the fourth dropped to avoid the attack.

The leader ran at Natsu again, Natsu grinned evilly showing his canines. "You don't know when to quit do you?" the bandit kept advancing. "Okay then….FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" the bandit went flying and this time he didn't get back up. His body smoked slightly as he groaned. Natsu backed up towards Juvia and Wendy until he was back in place. The other bandits where converging.

"On three" Juvia took charge. "One…two…" the bandits came in to range, "Three." They attacked in unison.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WAVE WIND"

"WATER SLICER!"

Natsu's attack hit the three remaining bandits he'd been dealt. Wendy's attack sent the two bandits rushing her tumbling backwards with such force there was a resounding crack when they landed. Juvia's attack successfully took down the remaining two. They surveyed their handy working. None of the bandits moved, except to twitch or groan.

"All right! Way to go guys!" Natsu cheered, "I told ya it was gonna be easy, I didn't even break a sweat! " Happy cheered from the sidelines, while Carla tried to look unimpressed.

"Juvia thinks Natsu needs to deflate his big head before it causes him pain" Wendy snickered.

"HEY! You're supposed to be on my side" Natsu pouted. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with them? Take them with us or bring someone from the town to deal with them?" Juvia asked, nudging one of the unconscious bandits with the toe of her boot.

"I say we drag em back to town! I don't want to make two trips, I'm hungry" Natsu whined.

"My stomach's eating itself" Happy chimed in. Juvia had to stop herself from initiating a second eye roll.

"Fine. We will take them to town, and by we Juvia means you, Natsu. Hand them in, get food _quickly_ and then Juvia thinks we should be able to make the last train" The others agreed with the plan and they started to secure their new prisoners, tying them together so that Natsu would be able to pull all of them along. It didn't take long and once they where done, they all straightened up, gathered their things, and in Natsu's case, gathered the rope the prisoners where attached to. The trio finally looked around them.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to notice." Carla's voice rang in the silence. They stared wide eyed.

The surrounding trees where destroyed. Broken and splintered. Some where charred and smoking. Some had been snapped in half or pushed over as if by a strong gust of wind. Others had been sliced in half, or splintered and where dripping water.

"….Ooops" chorused three voices.


	15. Chapter 16

Lucy trudged wearily back to the Guild, Gray and Erza on either side of her. She'd been miserable ever since Natsu had left and she couldn't shake it. Erza hadn't been pleased when they'd told her what had happened, not pleased at all. Lucy shuddered. _Erza is officially the most terrifying person I have ever met._ Once Erza had calmed down, they'd cooked, but Lucy had just picked at her food. She couldn't believe she'd said all of that to Natsu she hadn't meant a word, she'd been angry and jealous and hurt and heart broken, but that was no excuse. She'd really, really hurt him, she knew it as soon as she'd seen his face. The whole thing was made worse by what Juvia had told her. _Natsu….loves me. I always imagined him loving me and confessing to me and everything, but I never thought he actually would. Yeah, because I thought he was too dense. Honestly, I'm an idiot. Natsu's crazy intelligent when it comes to battles and tactics, so why the hell did I buy his dense act? Why did everyone else actually? Unless they all know….._ Lucy's thoughts trailed off. _Natsu._ She sighed. She missed him. She'd been missing him for days. She wanted to find him and apologise and pray he'd forgive her. But maybe she'd messed up too bad this time, maybe now, with everything that happened, she'd just pushed Natsu at Juvia. Maybe they really would be together this time. She couldn't believe she'd let her jealousy make her act this crazy. Let it ruin things with her and Natsu. All this time she thought her feelings would ruin their friendship, she'd just been wrong about which feeling would do it.

Gray was still reeling from the events of the other day. He couldn't believe Juvia….she was so much more than he thought she was. There was so much more to her. Over the past few days he'd been seeing the real Juvia, the one hidden behind her obsession with Gray and her slightly crazy actions. Gray loved Juvia he did, he loved her for who she was. But after seeing this new side to her….he loved her even more and when she had kissed Natsu he just saw red. Or pink…as the case may be. He'd felt so much rage and anger and he'd just wanted to beat the crap out of Natsu, grab Juvia and spirit her away from his rival. Instead he'd just made things worse. He'd opened his mouth again, and he hadn't learnt the first time that Juvia was protective of her friends. Something he should know by now. He hadn't been showing his best side lately, and with Juvia spending time with Natsu, coming out of her shell…. _I guess she finally saw me clearly for once. Too bad it was at the worst possible time._ The worst thing was she was right. He was a coward. He cared about Lyon and nothing bad happened to him. Lyon was like an annoying brother to him. There where plenty of people Gray cared about, loved even, and nothing had happened to any of them. He was a coward. He was scared of his feelings. Scared of what might happen and when Juvia had nearly been killed he'd been terrified because he'd seen every single one of his worst nightmares coming true. He'd pushed her away to keep her safe. But she was right. All he'd done was hurt her repeatedly. Sure she might not have shown it but he'd known he was hurting her, he'd just chosen to ignore it. Tell himself he was doing it to protect her. Gray was scared to kiss Juvia….and he had been angry at Natsu for doing what he'd been too afraid to do. It was hypocritical. He didn't know if he could fix this, he was fairly certain Juvia knew he returned her feelings now and she still hated him, but he had to try. Hadn't it been his suggestion in a passing comment that she should try to make friends?

Erza ignored her team mates moping, as far as she was concerned they deserved it and Mira was going to deserve the punishment Erza had planned out. The thought of it brought a smile to her face. _Justice shall be sweet. As sweet as my strawberry cake!_ The thought had Erza speeding up. They'd successfully completed the mission, the morning after the night the others had left, they'd set out to try and track the bandits, it had taken them a while but they'd found them. They had dealt with them swiftly, cutting down any that tried to flee, and once they'd been defeated, Erza, Gray and Lucy had transported them to the town. It was there that they'd been informed that their team mates had taken down 12 of them on their way back to the town before heading home. They'd been told they'd made the last train, so by Erza's calculations Natsu and co should have been back in Magnolia not long after midnight. They would have been moping around their homes while Erza and what remained of the team took down the remaining bandits. By the time they'd captured the bandits, taken them in to the town, had them dealt with, gone back to the village and picked up the reward and then returned to the town, it had been too late to return home, so they'd had to stay in a hotel. They'd gotten the first train in the morning. It had been torture for Erza. Lucy was moping. Gray was brooding. She couldn't wait to return to the guild and leave the two to sort out their mess. _And enact my revenge on Mira._ Erza let out a sinister laugh. Gray and Lucy froze, flashing back to that night in the forest, horror filling their eyes. They blindly reached out to each other and held on as they vigorously shook their heads to rid themselves of the unpleasant memories.

Lucy saw the guild hall come in to sight, she tensed. She was happy, she was finally back and she could fix things with Natsu, but she was also scared. Erza shoved open the doors and strode in, Gray following. Lucy hesitated, preparing herself, before she followed. She looked around, trying to spot a head of pink hair, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Lucy hurried over to the bar, catching up with Erza and Gray as they reached it.

"Hello Mira" Erza said in a sweet voice. Too sweet.

"Erza" Mira said uncertainly. Erza just smiled at her before leaning in to hiss.

"Just remember….I warned you" Mira stared as Erza sat back. Smile back in place.

"Strawberry cake please, I've definitely earned it!" Erza chuckled. Lucy had never been more terrified in her life..oh wait…she had. The other night when Erza had turned her horrifying gaze on her and Gray. She fought the urge to back away and turned to Mira.

"Mira, where's Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you guys about that! Natsu and Juvia where in yesterday but they wouldn't tell me why they where back early. Neither would Wendy when I saw her!" Mira said innocently, she knew something was up. She hoped it meant her plan was coming together, perhaps with a little more….encouragement….

"I'll tell you later, but please, where's Natsu?" The tone of Lucy's voice stopped her, Mira studied her and took in her miserable demeanour and deflated air. She'd never seen the celestial mage looking quite so down.

"Well he's not here, so I'd guess he's at home. He did seem under the weather yesterday, he's probably curled up in bed still!" Mira answered. Lucy swallowed. _Yeah, he might be curled up in bed alright but it's not because he's sick. It's because of me and what I said to him._

"Thanks Mira, I'll try there" Lucy turned to leave, glad to get away from Erza's weird vibe and Mira's sudden intensity. She'd barely taken a step when...

"Lucy" Lucy froze at Erza's voice, turning slowly to face her.

"Y-y-yes, Erza?" Erza extended her arm to Lucy, who tried incredibly hard not to flinch, "Please give Natsu his cut of the reward" Lucy nodded, "Of-of course" and Erza dropped a pouch in to her hand. Lucy tucked it away and then scurried out of the guild as fast as she could. As soon as she was outside she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what was going on with Erza and Mira but she didn't want to find out. She started to head towards Natsu's house, a mix of emotions swirling through her. She had never been more nervous in her life. As she walked she started to plan what she would say to him. Repeating it over and over again. It wasn't long before she found herself on the path to Natsu's house. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and started up it.

* * *

Gray slouched at the bar, trying to look casual. He hadn't spotted her as he'd made his way through the Guild. It could be that she just wasn't here yet, but she was usually here early. _Yeah...because you're here early. She has no idea you're back yet and if she did I doubt she's eager to spend time with you now._ He sighed.

"Hey Mira, I don't suppose you've seen Juvia have you?" he asked, innocently. Mira smirked internally. _Playing it cool until the very end, aren't you Gray?_

"Not since yesterday, she was with Natsu and they-"

"Mira" Erza said menacingly. Mira stopped, and looked at Erza, taking in the threatening facial expression before switching her gaze to Gray. She did a double take when she got a good look at Gray and stared. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he looked…dishevelled and he was...clothed. _Oh dear..what happened?_

"I haven't seen her yet today Gray, she's probably at Fairy Hills still. I have a feeling she's not feeling well this morning" Mira said seriously. Gray felt worry sweep over him and he turned, mumbling a quick thanks to Mira before calmly walking out of the guild. _Juvia might be sick? What happened? Did she eat something bad or something? Or is this my fault? Is this because of me?_ He didn't start to run until the Guild doors had closed behind him. He didn't slow down until he was standing at the entrance to Fairy Hills.

* * *

Once the Guild doors had closed behind Gray, Mira turned to Erza who was calmly eating her cake, with a questioning look. She was dying to know what had happened on the job. Romance was in the air she could practically taste it...it and a slight sense of impending doom. She shook it off.

"What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh nothing." Mira raised her eyebrows, "My team nearly destroyed itself in the middle of a strange forest while I was conducting business with our client. You know Mira, I think they might have come close to doing irreparable damage to their friendships if I hadn't arrived when I had" Erza said conversationally. Mira felt a chill go down her back at Erza's tone.

"You said they came close….that means…..things are okay right?" Mira reasoned.

"Oh yes, I imagine things will be. For them"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Things might not go so well for you Mirajane" Erza said, still with that same conversational tone. Still munching her cake. Mira swallowed.

"What…are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing…yet." Erza carefully put her fork down on her plate, dropped the deceptively calm facade, and reached across the bar, bringing Mira in to her personal space. "I warned you multiple times, but you couldn't help yourself, could you Mira? You have brought harm and emotional suffering to my team mates. That cannot go unavenged." she said in a low hiss.

"Things may have gotten out of hand" Mira tried to plead.

"They might again" Erza snarled. Mira felt her blood run cold. Erza was a lot scarier now than she was back in the days of their rivalry.

"Erza, wh-what are-" Erza cut her off.

"Wait and see Mira, wait and see. You should be careful what you leave lying around" Erza said ominously before taking her plate and moving to a table at the side of the room. Mira gulped. She frantically scanned through everything Erza could be talking about but it was no good. She had no idea what Erza was talking about and she was going in to this blind. _This isn't good._


	16. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I was actually going to do a certain scene that's mentioned in here, and add it in because I didn't originally write it in...but after debating a while decided against it. So before anyone starts messaging me telling me that this would be soooo much better if that scene was in it...that's why. I didn't fancy going back to this after everything.**_

Lucy had frozen outside of Natsu's front door, her hand poised to knock. She was paralysed by fear. What if Natsu wouldn't answer the door? What if Juvia was there and she'd pushed him in to her arms? What if he didn't forgive her? What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he…what if he hated her? Rejected her? Lucy felt her breathing speed up as she started to panic. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Natsu, she needed him. He brought light in to her life, he'd helped her become the person she was today, the person she'd always wanted to be. He was always there for her, he always protected her and kept her safe, he always saved her. He had never let her down. Not once. But she'd let him down by forgetting all of that and letting her jealousy cloud her judgement. If she lost Natsu..it would be no-ones fault but her own and she didn't know how she'd deal with that. She'd always thought she'd lose him because of another person, with the way he recklessly throws himself in to battles. While she'd thought she might lose him to a girl who wasn't afraid to tell him how she felt, a tiny part of her had never really believed it. Had believed that they would end up together. She never thought she would be the one to jeopardise everything. Suddenly the door swung open and she was face to face with Natsu. Or rather…his bare chest. She looked up.

"N-n-n-natsu!"

"Lucy. What are you doing here?"

"You know he could hear you right?" Happy snickered. Lucy glared at the blue cat before turning her gaze back to Natsu, who was staring at her blankly.

"I..um….I came to bring you your share of the reward!" Lucy said, rummaging about before bringing out the pouch Erza had given her. Natsu held out his hand disinterestedly and Lucy dropped the pouch in to his open palm.

"Thanks" he said quietly, turning and tossing it on to a nearby table. Lucy shuffled from foot to foot, wringing her hands. She had no idea what she was going to say, all of her carefully prepared speech had gone flying out of her head as soon as Natsu had swung the door open and she'd stared in to his eyes. Eyes that had never looked at her so coldly before.

"Was there something else?" he asked, wearily. Lucy looked up and noticed that he looked…dishevelled. She looked at Natsu…really looked at him. He looked exhausted, and rumpled and just like Mira said…under the weather. He was _pale._ Like Gray kinda pale.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy immediately winced. Stupid question, if he wasn't it was all her fault anyway.

"I'm fine. I just had too much fun with Juvia and Gajeel last night" he said, stressing Juvia's name. _I deserve that._ Lucy thought to herself. Happy snickered and Lucy looked between the two of them.

"What do you mean….fun?"

"You know…fun. Eating, talking, drinking-"

"You where drinking?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah, he was, you drove the moron to drink, congrats Bunny Girl" a deep voice rumbled from behind Natsu.

"Didn't realise you where awake" Natsu turned to address the iron dragon slayer. Lucy stared, looking between the two of them. An image of Natsu and Gajeel in a romantic clinch started to paint itself on to her brain before she shook her head and recovered her senses.

"What is going on here?"

"You sound like his mother" Gajeel snickered.

"They're totally in loooooooveeeeee" Happy sang, cutting himself off when Gajeel turned and fixed him with a stare.

"Gajeel was too drunk to make it home after we dropped Juvia off so I said he could crash here" Natsu said nonchalantly. Gajeel snorted.

"You wish moron. Salamander was in such a state I figured someone had better a keep an eye on him in case he did something stupid, Juvia was…unavailable"

"Gajeel, you say that as if you care" Natsu said, touching his hand to his heart.

"Yeah. Well…." Gajeel mumbled something unintelligible and then barged past Natsu and Lucy. "I'm goin' home. See ya at the Guild sometime" Gajeel threw over his shoulder, stomping away.

"Hey Gajeel!" Natsu shouted after him.

"What?!" he yelled back, turning to face him.

"Where's Lily?" Natsu asked with a frown. Gajeel opened his mouth, paused, and then thought. Gajeel and Natsu's faces cleared as realisation dawned.

"YOU LEFT HIM AT THE BAR!?"

"I LEFT HIM AT THE BAR!" Gajeel took off running, without a backward glance.

"Huh" Lucy said, staring after him. She turned to look back at Natsu. "So you're hungover?" _I drove him to drink…I am a terrible person. But this is just like that book I read…..NO._

"I guess" Natsu shrugged.

"How much did you drink?" Natsu shrugged again. Happy snickered. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Something was going on here. She folded her arms and fixed Natsu with the Look. He shuffled his feet about and it wasn't long before he broke.

"I can't get drunk easily, okay? It's something to do with my flames, burns the alcohol off or somethin'" Natsu grumbled, looking away.

"So you…weren't drunk?"

"Oh he was. He had to try real hard though!" Happy snickered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu mumbled something. "Huh?" He mumbled again, "I can't hear you, what did you say?"

"He said he out-drank Cana and still wasn't drunk" Happy translated. Lucy gaped. "But ya got there in the end didn't you Natsu?" Happy patted Natsu's head.

"You out-drank CANA?!" _He could die of liver poisoning and it would be all my fault._ Lucy became distraught. "Shouldn't we get you to Wendy?! She can heal-"

"Look, Lucy, why are you here?" he interjected. She wasn't used to this Natsu, and she wasn't sure she liked it, she wanted her Natsu back. The one she loved. She steeled herself to say her piece. To get him back. She would have one shot at this.

"I, um, I….uh…I needed to talk to you" she stammered. _That's so not what I was going for._ He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy gathered her courage, "I am so, so sorry Natsu. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry and upset and tired and…and..and…." Lucy trailed off. When it became apparent to Natsu that she wasn't going to continue he started to close the door.

"Okay then"

"No, wait!" Lucy cried, jamming her foot in to the door. Natsu abruptly pulled the door back just before it made painful contact with Lucy's foot with all the force of an angry dragon slayers strength. It was all the encouragement Lucy needed. He didn't hate her, if he did he wouldn't have been worried about hurting her. _Although….No! Don't second guess yourself. You have to do this now, before things are too damaged to fix._

"Dammit Lucy, you could have-"

"Natsu I love you. Okay? I felt awful for leaving you behind on that job, and I was so excited to give you the book I got you, but when I got back you and Juvia where suddenly so close and then I kept trying to tell myself you where just friends but you where always with her. You where always laughing with her and she helped you in ways I couldn't because I wasn't there. Because I was the one that upset you in the first place. I should have been the one to find out you like to read, I should have been the one that found you the protector and the patches but Juvia was and I was jealous because I always thought of you as mine, and now I had to share you and I know what Juvia's like. The more I saw you together the more I got jealous, and I missed you but you where spending all your time with Juvia and I didn't know how to tell you I missed you, and I should have just said it but I didn't because I'm an idiot. That's why I wanted to go on a mission with you, to spend time with you but then Erza made us all go on that mission and Juvia came and I felt like you where replacing me with her. I was scared you had feelings for her because then I would lose my chance. I've been scared to tell you how I feel because I didn't want to lose you and ruin things between us. You're not the one who ruins everything Natsu, I am. I ruined our friendship because I was jealous and angry and took it out on you. And I'm sorry. I just…I never thought I'd have to worry about you being with anyone else because I always thought that one day we'd end up together, and I thought you where too dense to end up with anyone else and I'm sorry for that too Natsu. I should know that you're not as dense as you pretend to be. Juvia's made all these amazing discoveries about you that I never knew and I've known you for longer and I feel awful and it made me so damn jealous and then on the job when she kissed you. I was just….I lost it. I thought she'd been using you to make Gray jealous and then I thought that you returned her feelings and I let my jealousy make me angry and I said some horrible things to you that I regretted as soon as I said them because I really, really didn't mean them okay. I know it's not your fault that your magic is so destructive, I know. I've been so terrible to you lately and I'm sorry Natsu but please don't hate me, please don't shut me out, I need you" Lucy finished her tirade and took a huge breath, realising at that point that she'd started to cry some time during her speech. Natsu was just staring at her. "Natsu?" he didn't respond he just stared. _Great, now I've freaked him out or he really does hate me and doesn't want me anymore…._

Her thoughts trailed off as her mind went blank at Natsu's touch….he'd reached out and was wiping her tears away with his thumb. She brought her hand up to catch his, holding it against her face as she looked up at him and met his eyes. She couldn't read the look in them.

"Say it again Luce" he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Say it again"

"Um….I can't really remember what I said, I kinda said a lot but I can try?"

"No Lucy" Natsu laughed, "Say you love me again" Lucy flushed and Natsu grinned. She swallowed.

"I love you Natsu" Natsu's grin widened even more.

"I love you too Luce" Natsu said, then he reached out and pulled Lucy to him, he wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Lucy sighed. This is where she'd wanted to be for days. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Natsu's waist, snuggling her face in to his chest. They stayed that way for a few, blissful moments until….

"They're so in loooooveeeee"

"DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT CAT" Happy wisely flew off before Lucy could grab him, not that Natsu was going to let her go any time soon. Natsu laughed at Lucy and she could feel it rumble in his chest. She reluctantly moved her head, looking up in to Natsu's face. He was closer than she'd thought. Natsu stared down in to Lucy's eyes and Lucy gazed back, their heads moving closer and closer without them quite realising it. Lucy wet her lips and Natsu's eyes followed the motion. Natsu's cheeks where slightly flushed, and she had a feeling hers probably where as well. _He looks adorable_ , she squealed internally. Lucy just needed to tilt her head a little bit and they'd be kissing. So she did. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Natsu brought one hand up to cup her cheek, and tightened his other arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. Lucy gasped in to the kiss and Natsu took advantage of the opening, his tongue meeting hers. Lucy grabbed on to Natsu's scarf with one hand as he deepened the kiss. She didn't think she'd ever been happier. _Natsu loves me._

Lucy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually they broke apart, smiling down at each other. Lucy's smile faltered as she thought of something.

"What is it Luce?"

"It's just….what about Juvia, I know I'm being stupid but-" Natsu snuggled her closer to his chest.

"Juvia and I are just friends Luce, I promise" he said softly.

"But the kiss? Juvia said that….but I…"

"Juvia was trying to tell me that you where jealous, and I didn't believe her. I didn't think you'd ever return my feelings, you're always saying you're perfect boyfriend and he's nothin' like me. She told me it's cos it is me and you don't want me to know because you where scared but I didn't believe her, and so I didn't buy it that you where jealous, so she said she had an idea and then she…."

"She kissed you…and I freaked out. Didn't that tell you something, you idiot?!" She said playfully.

"Maybe. But I was upset at what you said. I didn't think that you could return my feelings if that's how you really felt about me"

"But I didn't-"

"I know that now, but I didn't then. You saying that hurt me more than when you where disappointed at me on that job"

"I told you, I wasn't disappointed in you Natsu"

"I know" he said cheerfully, playing with a lock of her hair. Lucy still looked a little sad. Natsu gave her a quick kiss then whispered, "I'm kinda insulted you're still lookin' all sad"

"It's just….Juvia's done so much for you. She can help you on jobs so your magic doesn't run riot, she protected and defended you, she did all this-"

"Because she's my friend Lucy. You can help me too, you've got Aquarius right? She could probably help me out, or one of your other spirits. You're just as good as Juvia. Juvia was tryin' to help me fix things with all of you, I only agreed to go in to the bookstore with her because I wanted to get you a present, I only agreed to the new clothes cos I wanted to-" he stopped himself.

"Aw you wanted to impress me, didn't you?" Natsu was definitely blushing.

"I liked you fine before you know….but I like the new clothes too. I hope you know you're never gonna be able to get out of going to the bookstore with me now" she teased. Natsu shrugged.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care." Lucy melted as he smiled down at her. "Plus, I need you to defend me from Gray and turn in to him Gray flakes" Natsu teased right back.

"Shut up, it was all I could think of. I just didn't want him to hurt you" Natsu nuzzled his nose with hers, and they shared another sweet kiss.

"I really am, so sorry Natsu" Lucy whispered, Natsu's grin didn't waver.

"I'm sorry too Luce, I shouldn't have left you in the forest like that" he said seriously, "I won't leave you again" Lucy didn't think Natsu really needed to apologise for that but she just nodded and rested her head back against his chest. Moments later she was in the air.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" he didn't reply, he just carried Lucy into his house and settled her down on the couch. She watched in confusion as he wandered in to a room, then came out again a few minutes later with something in his hand. He walked over to the couch, and settled down on to it, making himself comfortable, before reaching over and pulling her towards him, so she was nestled in his arms, her back to his chest. He handed her the object. It was a book. She looked up at him.

"What's this?"

"It's a book Lucy, jeeze"

"I know it's a book idiot, but why-"

"I got it on the way back from the last job. I picked this one all on my own, it's got dragons for me, and mushy stuff for you" Natsu fiddled with his scarf. "I thought we could…..uh…read it together" he said. Lucy was squealing internally. _Natsu's so sweet and thoughtful, I love this side of him._ Lucy grinned at him, "I love you" she said, just because she could. He grinned back and answered her with a kiss. When they broke apart, Natsu wrapped his arms securely around Lucy's middle, and Lucy held the book open with both hands. They stayed like that for a long time. Natsu reading over Lucy's shoulder, occasionally sharing a kiss.


	17. Chapter 18

Gray stared up at Fairy Hills. He wasn't sure what to do, he had to get to Juvia and make sure she was okay. He knew where Juvia's room was because he'd walked her back to Fairy Hills not long ago, and she'd waved at him from the window after managing to get his attention….but he wouldn't be able to get inside the building. No. He'd have to get inside the building, screw the rules or whoever tried to stop him. He was getting in that building. He started to march purposefully forward when an idea occurred to him. He wouldn't normally do that sort of thing but….he needed to make a gesture, and he had a feeling Juvia would appreciate it as it was so like one of her fantasies. He smiled to himself and changed direction. He followed the building along before coming to a stop. _There. Unless she changed rooms….nah, don't overthink it. Just do it before you lose your nerve._ "Ice-Make Geyser!" he quietly said, aiming below himself. As the ice shot up out of the ground, it soared Gray in to the sky until he stopped level with Juvia's window. He peered inside. _Okay…maybe I didn't think this through, kinda earning my pervert title here…._

He scanned her room, he noticed a couple of frames thrown to the ground with….. _are those….are those of me?_ He stared at the pictures before moving his gaze onward, he could see… _PLUSHIES OF ME?! Why the hell did Max sell her that many!?_ They where scattered everywhere as if she'd thrown them from somewhere else in the room. The only things that looked like they where still in place where her books on their shelves. Even her heart cushions hadn't been saved from Juvia's apparent rampage through her room. Gray felt awful. As much as he acted like he hated it, he kinda liked how Juvia was so loyal to him, sure she was a little bit obsessed, but she was trying to express how she felt, after how she'd been treated as a kid he couldn't blame her for wanting to feel positive emotions with all her heart. She was endearing and she'd kept on growing on him until he'd woken up one day and realised that every time she said she loved him, he had to fight the urge to say it back. He couldn't carry on pushing her away, it was a stupid plan in the first place because he knew she wouldn't stay away, and now…if he didn't do something he really would lose her. He finally spotted her, curled up under a pile of turquoise blankets on her bed. He tapped on the window. She didn't move. He tapped a bit harder. The blankets started to shift.

"C'mon Juvia, if anyone see's me up here Natsu'll never let me live it down!" he called through the window. The blankets where thrown back and Gray finally saw Juvia. Her hair was sticking up in a million different directions, her eye makeup was smudged, and she looked paler than usual if that was even possible. He stared. She stared.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded through the window.

"I came to apologise and to- look can we not do this through the window. Please?" Juvia looked at him thoughtfully before walking towards the window, forcefully stepping on a Gray plushie as she went. He winced. She threw the window open and then stepped back. He took that as an invitation and hesitantly jumped from the ice to the window and then inside. He looked around.

"What happened?"

"Juvia no longer liked her decor. Juvia decided to change it" she said with a sniff, turning her head to the side, and then wincing as a shaft of sunlight glared in to her face. Juvia groaned and collapsed back on to her bed, wrapping the blanket around herself and huddling there. Gray approached cautiously until he was standing just in front of her.

"What happened to you? Mira said she thought you'd be sick"

"Juvia doesn't see that it's your business" she muttered. Gray sighed.

"Please Juvia? I just want to know you're okay?" Juvia looked at him for a few moments and then sighed herself.

"Juvia and Natsu where upset when they returned to the Guild yesterday, Gajeel accused us of moping. Once Natsu and Gajeel where finished brawling, and Natsu was still miserable, Gajeel listened to what Juvia and Natsu had to say. Gajeel ordered us food and listened to us and then Gajeel decided we should all drink" Gray felt understanding dawning. She wasn't sick…she was hungover. "Juvia doesn't know what happened, one minute we where drinking companionably, playing games and such and then Natsu had out-drunk Cana, and Gajeel had been keeping up with them, and Juvia wanted to keep up too, but Juvia isn't good at drinking and Juvia didn't feel very well" Juvia took a breath after her babbling, then she muttered mutinously, "Juvia is going to kill Gatsu"

"Gatsu?" Gray chuckled.

"Juvia remembers when Natsu and Gajeel brought her home, Juvia wanted to give them a team name like Natsu and Juvia's so she called them Gatsu. Juvia thought it was good but Juvia thinks they weren't so impressed." Juvia shrugged. "Juvia hopes they are suffering" she muttered darkly, rubbing her forehead. Gray reached out to comfort her but Juvia slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?"

"Look Juvia, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting okay. It was wrong of me to behave like that, and I'm sorry" Juvia raised an eyebrow, "and I'm sorry about how I treated Natsu okay. I was….I….." he took a breath, "I was jealous okay. You opened up to Natsu so easily, and you where yourself around him, I've never seen you act like that before, and I was jealous because I wish I'd gotten to see that side of you first. I wanted you to be yourself around me…to have that kind of easy relationship with me. I didn't want you to be with Natsu and when you kissed him I got mad cos you're supposed to love me. I couldn't stand the thought of you and him together. You where right. I've hurt you again and again trying to keep you safe and I got mad at Natsu for doing what I'd always wanted to do. I was going to tell you how I felt but then you nearly died, and I did die and I couldn't…I couldn't tell you Juvia. It was like a sign, sent to remind me that everyone I love dies and I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. I'd rather die. I did. So I kept pushing you away, knowing it was hurting you but I thought it was for the best and it wasn't. I've missed out on getting to really know you, I loved you anyway Juvia, whatever you did, but seeing the real you the past few days….it's made me love you more and I can't keep going on like I have been, because I really will lose you and that's the last thing I want. Please, Juvia….I love you" Gray had kind of expected Juvia to go back to her usual self, squealing and freaking out and everything but she just sat there looking at him before finally speaking, in a calm voice.

"Juvia loves Gray too, no matter his horrible behaviour the past few days. Juvia understands his feelings, but it doesn't make his actions to Juvia's friend okay. Juvia has wanted to fit in to the Guild for a long time, Gajeel has been her only friend. Juvia wanted to make more friends in the Guild and when Juvia finally did, Natsu showed Juvia she didn't need to change for Gray like she thought she did. That is why Juvia has been more herself as you put it. Natsu did that and Juvia decided she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her friend. Gray has done that multiple times. Juvia understands why but Juvia can't forget."

"I understand Juvia, but it's Natsu, he bounces back. I apologised and it's fine, he gets it"

"Juvia doesn't care. You tried to harm her friend for hypocritical reasons"

"I can make it up to you Juvia" Gray said, forming a heart out of ice as he spoke. Juvia looked at it and he held it out to her.

"Yes, Gray will make it up to Juvia….and Natsu." she glanced at the heart Gray was holding out, "Juvia won't be swayed by pretty ice trinkets" she sniffed in disdain and stood, turning her back to him so she was facing the wall next to her bed. Gray chuckled. He liked this side of Juvia.

"I know how I can make it up to you" he smirked, grabbing Juvia and pulling her towards him forcefully, until she collided with his chest, her back to his front. His arms wrapped around her waist. He brushed her hair over her shoulder but before he could do anything, Juvia turned in his arms and shoved him in the chest. He blinked, surprised and released his hold on her.

"What-"

"Gray may kiss Juvia once." she crossed her arms, staring him down.

"Fine, we can take things slow" he smirked, grabbing her crossed arms and pulling her closer.

"Juvia wants Gray to know that if….if….if this happens, Gray will stop pushing Juvia away, he won't take it back or go back to pushing her away. Because Juvia doesn't want this if Gray's going to hurt her again. Juvia has been hurt enough by Gray and Juvia won't allow it anymore." Gray put one hand behind her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Juvia wants Gray to be nice to her friends too, Juvia knows he and Natsu are secretly friends and Juvia wants Gray to stop being so horrible to him anyway, Juvia knows Natsu doesn't mind but Juvia minds. So next job, Juvia and Gray will use their magic to help Natsu, so that he can fight without destroying anything, so he won't be afraid to use his magic," Gray started to lean closer to her, "and….and….and….Juvia wants Gray to buy her a replacement plushie for the one he's crushing right now, and-" Gray cut Juvia's babbling off as he pressed his lips to hers. Juvia siffened, stunned. _This is actually happening, this isn't a dream. Or is it? Juvia should pinch herself to check, wait…Juvia doesn't remember her arms moving to…to….wrap around Gray and his…..where did his shirt go? I didn't even see him take it off. Remember what Natsu said…remain calm and…and…only freak out on the inside._ Gray slid his hand down from her neck to her waist, to rest just above the other, and he squeezed her to him, walking backwards until her back collided with the wall. He bit her bottom lip, and as soon as she parted her lips, he deepened the kiss. Juvia moved her arms from his waist to his neck. One of Gray's legs pushed between hers, she lifted her left leg up and hooked her foot around that same leg to bring him closer. They kissed fiercely. Gray figured he had to make it count seeing as he was only getting one. For now.

Juvia started to pull back after some time had passed, Gray didn't want to let her go and followed her lips with his own. Until water blasted him in the face.

"Juvia said one"

"I thought we'd gotten past that…." he smirked. Juvia narrowed her eyes and stepped back fully forcing him to release his hold. Gray followed her until she brought her hands up.

"Juvia has enjoyed her time with Gray, but Juvia is really not feeling well" she said and Gray noticed she was shivering a little bit. Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, pulling all the blankets back so she could get back in to bed.

"C'mon Juvia, back to bed" he commanded. Juvia slowly walked over and settled herself on the mattress. Once she was comfortable, Gray carefully tucked her in, piling all the blankets back on until he could barely see her. He went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, puling her towards him, until her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head against hers. Juvia wriggled and he loosened his hold long enough to let her roll over to face him.

"Gray will get too hot"

"I'll be fine. Sleep, the rest will make you feel better" he murmured. Juvia snuggled her face in to Gray's chest, and Gray closed his eyes. He had thought Juvia was asleep until she broke the silence.

"Juvia was serious about Gray replacing the plushie"

"WHAT?!"

"That was Juvia's favourite plushie"

"But you have the real thing!" Silence. Then a whisper….."Juvia loved that plushie"

Gray burst in to laughter and shook his head. _She's kinda crazy….but she's my crazy._


	18. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Final chapter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, to every single reviewer who took the time to encourage and support me, even more so when the hate reviews started up and some of you made accounts just to do it, or reviewed for the first time in general. It meant a lot and a lot of your comments moved me to tears.**_

 _ **To all of the nasty reviewers, perhaps you should follow the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it all" I honestly don't understand why you would read a fic you don't like and then take the time to write down nasty things about the story and me personally. It's not even constructive.**_ _ **Considering the fandom this is, I've been mind blown by the pure amount of hate. While this fandom has it's good members, it also has an abundance of hateful ones who have made writing for this fandom a truly unpleasant experience.**_

 _ **To everyone else, you made my day with your reviews and your messages. I would smile like a crazy person whenever I read them and you gave me the boost I needed. This was kind of the first multi chap that I sat and wrote and published regularly and finished quite quickly, and really worked on relentlessly. If you hadn't encouraged and supported me I wouldn't have gotten very far with this! Hopefully I'll see some of you over on my PLL fics, or other anime fics that I have in the works :)**_

 _ **EDIT: All nasty and negative reviews that where not in any way constructive have been deleted.**_

 _Three days later….._

Erza was sitting at the bar, observing her team mates. Natsu and Lucy where sitting cuddled up together on a bench at one of the tables, whispering to each other. Natsu had his arm around her shoulders, and Lucy had both of hers wrapped around him, Natsu's free hand was playing with her hair. They'd occasionally laugh, and whenever they thought no-one was looking they'd share a quick kiss. Erza smiled. _They can't take their eyes off each other._

For the past few days, they'd been inseparable and Lucy referred to Natsu as her boyfriend at every available opportunity, especially when other women where around. Natsu thought it was hilarious that Lucy was so possessive of him, even around the other women of Fairy Tail. She was always touching him, always near him and hardly ever had him out of her sight. Natsu honestly didn't mind, he was just happy to have Lucy always close. Natsu never wanted to be apart from Lucy and he was trying to convince her to move in with he and Happy, after all….she would't have to worry about rent so much. He'd even told her she could have her own room if she wanted, and she'd stared at him in silence for a full two minutes before calling him an idiot. Lucy had been forced to admit how much she enjoyed having Natsu as her personal heater when she was cold in bed. Natsu had stayed at Lucy's for the past three nights, the pair talking or reading until they eventually fell asleep snuggled together. Natsu's arms wrapped around her, his body keeping her warm. Natsu figured it was a matter of time before Lucy cracked and agreed to live with he and Happy. He could wait it out. Even if he had to sneak past Lucy's landlady for a while longer.

Erza looked to the opposite side of the table, where Juvia and Gray where sitting. Gray was slouched back in his seat, one hand resting on the table, twined with one of Juvia's hands, who was sitting next to him and he'd just presented her with a….. _is that a plushie of…himself?! I don't want to know._ Erza decided, watching as Juvia hugged the plushie to her chest, Gray smirking at the delight on Juvia's face…until she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His smirk dropped and he flushed bright red. The way Erza understood it, the pair where taking it slow, Gray was making it up to Juvia for his jealous behaviour and all the times he'd pushed her away. She figured the plushie was something to do with that. They'd been planning on keeping their new relationship quiet, but there had nearly been an incident with Lyon, and before Gray could do something he would regret, Juvia had kissed him, and he'd kissed her back rather passionately as the entire guild had stared. Well…except for Natsu who'd started cheering while Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled. Juvia brought her head to Gray's shoulder, and he released her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to murmur in her ear.

Juvia and Lucy where starting to become friends, and Gray and Natsu where…less antagonistic to each other. When Juvia was around. When she wasn't they didn't hold back. Whenever she caught them fighting she was rather like Erza herself, in fact Erza had found herself being quite proud of the water mage, backing her up when Natsu and Gray tried to sass their way out of it. Peace had been restored to her team. She was glad things had worked out in the end and the four of them where now incredibly happy. They had their happy endings as it where. But Erza couldn't forget what it had taken to get there. Mira meant well, but she had gone too far this time. She had to be stopped. Erza looked out of the window grimly. _Any minute now…._

The guild doors where thrown backwards. The lightening from outside echoing in the vast Guild hall as it cracked. A large figure was briefly silhouetted before he stepped in to the light of the guild. _Right on time._ Erza sat back in satisfaction, strawberry cake at the ready for the show. Laxus stomped up to the bar, a book clenched in his hand. Bickslow came rushing in behind him, "Laxus, calm down man, I already told you"

"Shut up Bickslow. I'd suggest you make yourself scarce before I decided to do something I'll regret" he snarled. Bickslow paled and backed away, hands up, retreating. Mira bustled up to Laxus.

"Hello Laxus, what can I get you?"

"Mira. Care to explain why you're messing with my Thunder Legion?" He growled. Mira's blood ran cold. _No. He can't know….no-one would have told him…_

"I'm not sure what you mean Laxus?"

"I mean, you went on a date with BICKSLOW" he bellowed the last part. Erza took a large bite of strawberry cake.

Mira started to stutter and stammer, trying to deny it but Laxus was having none of it. The pair started to bicker back and forth.

Jellal walked in, and spotting Erza made his way over to her. Passing the bickering mages as he did. He took a seat next to Erza, and tried to get her attention, but she was too focused on the scene playing out to the side of her. Jellal waved his hand in front of her face one last time.

"Erza?" He said in exasperation. When that didn't work, he studied her. She looked…..oh no…he grabbed her by the arm, threatening to make her drop her cake. She whirled, scowling.

"WHO-Oh, when did you get here?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss. He just looked at her, looked pointedly at Mira and Laxus and then back to Erza.

"What did you do?"

"Oh. That. Reven-I mean, I'm giving Mira a taste of her own medicine. She nearly destroyed my team, my…my friends by meddling" Jellal softened. Draping his arm over her shoulder, and stealing a bite of her cake.

"Your love for your friends never fails to awe me" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He leaned in to kiss her, but at that exact moment a loud bellow erupted from next to them and Erza whipped around leaving Jellal kissing air. He sighed and joined Erza in watching the argument.

Mira had transformed in to her Satan Soul, and Laxus had lightening crackling around him. He threw the book down on to the bar.

"YOU READ MY DIARY" Mira shrieked.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR DIARY UNTIL I STARTED TO READ IT" he bellowed.

She grabbed him by the throat, "Where did you get it" she snarled menacingly. Laxus dialled down the lightening so he wouldn't hurt Mira.

"I found it. It was open to this exact page. I read aaaall about your date with Bickslow"

"It was one date, why are you so MAD. Nothing even happened!" she cried.

"I'M MAD BECAUSE-"

"Because WHAT LAXUS?!"

"Because I thought…..well….it doesn't matter. Clearly I was wrong, I don't know why I'm surprised. You flirt with EVERYONE" Mira gasped in outrage.

"WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO" Mira shrieked.

"You…you….DEMON"

"As if I haven't heard THAT one before" she sneered, "Honestly Laxus as if I'd ever be interested in you, you big, giant IDIOT"

"Is that the best you've got? I thought you where supposed to be scary when you got mad?" He laughed at her.

"Oh….I'll give you scary" a dark aura started to emanate from Mira.

Erza finished up her cake and hopped off her stool. She approached Mira and Laxus.

"Well, my work here is done" Erza said cheerfully. "I hope you can learn from this experience Mira" she said conversationally before shoving her face in Mira's and snarling, "Never meddle in anyone else's affairs again, do I make myself clear?"

"YOU?! You did this?!"

"I did warn you. Multiple times. Now, I said, do I make myself clear"

Mira mumbled an incredibly sulky yes.

"Good. Honestly Mira, you really should be more careful where you leave things" she said patting the takeover mage on the shoulder. She turned to Laxus, "Page 88 onwards may interest you, I numbered them for you" she stated, then grabbed Jellal by the hand and started to head out of the guild as Mira cried,

"NO LAXUS DON'T READ THAT!"

"Aw Mira," Erza could hear the smirk in his voice "I didn't know you felt that-OOOW"

The Guild watched as Mira and Laxus disappeared in to the back room to sort out whatever the hell was going on between them. Bickslow was sheepishly being interrogated by Evergreen and berated by Freed at the same time for upsetting their leader.

The two couples Erza had been observing where oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to notice what was going on around them.

"Natsu, pleeeeaaaseeeeeeeee" Lucy begged, giving her best puppy eyes. Natsu pretended to think about it, then smirked and held up one finger. Lucy giggled and leaned in, kissing him briefly on the lips and then smiling at him.

"Alright, one strawberry milkshake comin' right up!" Natsu reluctantly untangled himself from Lucy and then got up from the table, but turned to face Juvia and Gray before leaving.

"Yo, you guys want anything from the bar?" Natsu asked. Juvia shook her head, still hugging her plushie.

"I'll come with you, I'm dying for something cold" Gray said, getting to his feet. The two headed off to the bar leaving the girls alone at the table. Lucy and Juvia had talked after everything, apologies had been made and a new friendship tentatively formed. Juvia looked at Lucy and shifted in her seat.

"What's up Juvia?"

"Juvia needs to tell Lucy something, but Juvia doesn't want to make things awkward. Juvia should have said it days ago" Juvia worried. Lucy frowned in concern.

"It's okay Juvia, you can tell me anything! What did you want to say?" Lucy said brightly. Juvia nodded, then looked up at Lucy, suddenly exuding menace. Lucy gulped.

"That if you harm or upset Natsu ever again, Juvia will boil you from the inside out" Lucy gulped.

"Can-can you do that?"

"We will see" Juvia said darkly. Before returning to her usual demeanour. She looked at Lucy's expression and sighed. "Juvia knew things would be awkward". Lucy spluttered a laugh.

Up at the bar, Natsu had ordered he and Lucy's drinks, and Gray had placed his own order. They where patiently waiting and making small talk.

"Listen, I've been thinking about something and I really need to say something" Natsu said uncertainly, ruffling his hair. Gray was immediately concerned. Their friendship had taken a turn for the better ever since everything had happened. Gray had apologised yet again to Natsu's initial amusement, and Natsu had been sincere in his acceptance. They would always be rivals, but they'd started to acknowledge their friendship more and more.

"What is it? You can tell me anything man" Gray said sincerely, his worry increasing as Natsu shifted about on his feet.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna freak you out ice princess" Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, flame brain, go ahead"

"Okay then" Natsu said cheerfully, before grabbing Gray by the throat and slamming him down on the bar.

"If you hurt Juvia one more time, if you _ever_ make her cry again, I'm gonna see if your body's as easy to melt as your ice, got it?" Natsu snarled. Gray nodded and Natsu released him, allowing the ice mage to straighten back up.

"We good snowflake?" Natsu asked.

"We're good lizard boy" Gray affirmed, bumping Natsu's fist and the two grabbed the drinks that had appeared at some point during the…confrontation, and headed back to the girls. Natsu tilted his head, Lucy looked weird. _Nothing a hug won't fix! Lucy did say being in my arms makes her feel better, like they got super powers or somethin' …oh wait….they do, but I don't think that's what Lucy meant._ Natsu pondered.

"Hey, where's your sidekick?" Gray asked, he hadn't seen the blue exceed in a while. The boys placed the drinks down on the table, and resumed their previous places, oblivious to the vibe from the girls. Lucy gratefully snuggled in to Natsu's arms, hiding her face in his chest, while Juvia mumbled something about awkwardness and hugged her plushie tightly, while clutching the hand attached to the arm Gray had draped over her shoulders. She replaced her head on his shoulder. The boys settled down and Gray took a sip of his drink just as Natsu finally answered.

"On a date with Carla" Gray choked on his drink.

"Juvia called it" she said proudly and Natsu slapped her a high five.

They descended in to laughter, and then started to speculate on the date, where it was taking place, how it was going and so on, eager for Happy's return to grill him and maybe even give him a taste of his own medicine. They practised chorusing "He liiiiiikes her" in unison, so they would be ready for his return. For now, they where the happiest they had ever been. They didn't know what lay ahead, what they would have to face in the future, but each of the mages was confident they could face anything, as long as they had each other. It wouldn't be long before the craziness of the last week or so was forgotten, a distant memory, only to be brought out to laugh at.

But for now...everything was as it should be.


End file.
